We're Meant to Be
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST and the entire story in one upload! Phoebe can't sign the divorce papers to end her marriage to Cole. She realizes they're meant to be.


The entire story in one upload!

* * *

Chapter 1

Phoebe Halliwell sighed. She sat at the dinning room table. She had a cup of herbal tea sitting on the table next to her on her left side. In front of her were the divorce papers to end her marriage to her demon husband, Cole Turner. To right side and in her right hand was a picture of her and Cole.

The last few days had been so long. Cole had come back into her life when she thought he gone and out of her life. To top it off, Phoebe and her sisters, Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Paige Matthews needed to help out an innocent named Mylie, who had actually been a mermaid. They needed to save her from a Sea Hag.

Phoebe and her sisters had done that, but Phoebe had ended up being turned into a mermaid to track the Sea Hag in the sea. They found the Sea Hag, vanquished her and saved Mylie, who was able to become mortal and live normally with the man she loved, Craig.

Being a mermaid, Phoebe didn't want to leave the open sea. She loved the freedom and it got her away from Cole. But in the end, Cole had saved her from continuing to be a mermaid.

Now Phoebe was sitting and thinking. She was trying to force herself to sign the divorce papers, but she couldn't. She had all the memories of her and Cole together. The last year had been so rough.

Phoebe had lost her older sister, Prue, only to discover she had a half sister, Paige. Then there were the demons and warlocks coming after the Charmed Ones like always. The demonic bounty hunters coming after Cole were what really pissed her off. She didn't care for the demons and warlocks coming after her and her sisters, she was used to it. They had been coming for the last three years. But the demonic bounty hunters were after her boyfriend, the love of her life, Cole. All those lonely nights with no one to share her bed with, have someone hold her, or make love with.

What didn't help Phoebe with being lonely was seeing and hearing Piper and her husband, Leo Wyatt. Phoebe loved Piper and Leo. They were her sister and brother-in-law/Whitelighter. But hell, Phoebe needed some love and affection too.

Cole became human, though. His demonic half, Belthazor was vanquished. He could have a normal life with Phoebe. They two got engaged. But then the Charmed Ones came face-to-face with the Source of all Evil. A seer had foreseen his fate: he would die. The Source didn't want to lose, so he tapped into the most powerful thing in the world: The Hollow.

The Hollow consumed the Source and the Source sent demon to the sisters and Piper lost her powers. Then Paige lost her powers. Leo was shot with a Darklighter arrow and lie dying as the sisters were getting ready to face the Source.

But Cole was pulled into the Underworld by the Seer, who had foreseen the Source's end. She let the Hollow consume Cole, because the Source would destroy the world just to destroy the Charmed Ones. Cole ended up back at the Manor in the attic where the sisters were facing the Source. Cole and the sisters were able to destroy the Source. Cole had actually stolen the Source's powers. That was what the Hollow did. It helped you steal other people's powers.

After the Source was vanquished, Phoebe and the Seer restored the Hollow into its crest. The Hollow was pulled out of Cole. Phoebe and her sisters all wondered what happened to the Source's powers. The Seer said they flew into the void, but the powers were inside Cole.

For two months, Cole was the Source of all evil. He had to sabotage his and Phoebe's wedding and have an evil priest perform their ceremony. It had to be an evil ceremony and not a holy union. But with all this, Phoebe and her sisters had no idea Cole was the Source. Paige was suspicious, though. Phoebe and Piper knew she was wrong.

Everyone found out Cole was the Source. Phoebe actually turned her back on her sisters and joined Cole on his throne of the Underworld. Cole and her sisters made Phoebe choice between him and them, because Phoebe was trying to do both good and evil. She could only play one side. Phoebe ended up choosing her sisters and the three all vanquished Cole, the same way they had the other Source of all evil.

Phoebe was a wreck after losing Cole. She was pregnant and said she only that their child left. The downside was the baby was pure evil and not theirs. From moment of conception it was meant for the Seer. The baby had also taken over Phoebe and she felt like it was a black hole of evil. So Phoebe was no longer pregnant. The Seer had actually put the child in her own womb.

But Phoebe began to hear Cole's voice. He was calling out to her and asking her to save him. She ended up going to him in the demonic wasteland. He couldn't move on, because of his love for her. Phoebe told him he needed to move on. Cole actually ended up escaping the demonic wasteland from the powers of demons he got in the demonic wasteland.

It was just a year of hits and misses. That was Phoebe and Cole's whole relationship. She knew Cole loved her with all his heart. She loved him too and she always would, but he had hurt her too many times. She needed to divorce him and move on.

Phoebe sighed and placed the picture of her and Cole on the table. She looked down at the divorce papers. There was pen sitting on top of them. It was there for when she decided to sign them.

Phoebe shook her head. She couldn't do this now. She was going back and forth. She needed more time. She needed to sleep and make her decision. Tomorrow morning when she got up, she'd sign the papers and take them to her lawyer.

But it had been long few days for her. She needed a good night's rest.

Chapter 2

"Hey Phoebe," Piper said to her younger sister as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Hey," Phoebe said. She sat at the kitchen table. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and the divorce papers sitting in front of her, again a pen on top of them for her to sign. "How are you doing this morning?" She placed the cup of coffee down on the table and stood up.

Piper smiled. "I'm okay. I know it's okay to be scared and stuff, because I'm going to be a mother. I got a good night's sleep and I can face the world with whatever it throws at me."

Phoebe smiled. "That's great. The most important thing for you to do is protect yourself and take care of yourself for yourself and unborn baby."

Piper's smile grew bigger. She wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Oh, I can't wait for her to be born so I can spoil her rotten and be an aunt."

"You can babysit her anytime you want when she is born," Piper said.

Phoebe laughed. "You'll be begging me or Paige to babysit her so you can go out with Leo or have a nice night alone."

Piper grinned as she turned red.

"Ooh, did someone get some sexual healing from the Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Piper couldn't help but giggle. Phoebe smiled.

Piper nodded her head. "Yes, I did get some sexual healing from the Whitelighter. It was nice, actually. We made love a couple times and then cuddled up. Leo held me tight enough for me to feel safe and secure. I know everything will be okay as long as I have him."

Phoebe smiled. Everytime Cole held her, he held her tight. Being in his arms felt wonderful. Cole was her Leo.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," She said.

"Okay," Piper said. "Can I fix you anything for breakfast?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I'll make myself something when I come back down."

Piper nodded her head. Phoebe gave her a sister a hug and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Morning, Pheebs," Paige said walking past her sister.

"Morning," Phoebe said with a smile.

Paige walked into the kitchen. "Hey, you're up early," Piper said seeing her younger sister. "I though you'd be sleeping in since you quit your job."

Paige shook her head. "Nope, I thought I'd get up to have breakfast with my sisters and brother-in-law."

"Now which brother-in-law would that be?" Piper asked.

Paige looked at her older sister. Piper smiled. "I know who you mean. I don't know if he'll be having breakfast with us those. He got called already."

"Well, he'll help out his charge and then he'll come have some breakfast with us. If not me and Phoebe, then you."

Piper nodded her head.

Piper and Paige both fixed themselves a cup of tea and coffee, along with their breakfasts. They then sat down. Piper was sitting calmly eating her breakfast. Paige was making a list of potion ingredients she needed to get. She was going to practice her potion making.

Piper picked up her cup of tea and took a sip from it. She lifted Phoebe's cup of coffee to see what the papers were on the table. She stood up, leaning over to see what they were.

"Whatcha doing?" Leo said wrapping his arms around his wife. Piper gave a little gasp and dropped her cup of tea and Phoebe's coffee cup. They fell to the table and the liquid spilt out.

"Leo!" Piper said. She quickly grabbed the mugs from the table. "Paige, towel now, please!"

"Dish towel," Paige said. A dish towel orbed into her hand. She quickly began to clean up the split liquid.

Piper turned to her husband. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"I'm sorry," Leo said. "You need to not be so jumpy."

"Oh, this is great!" Paige said.

"What?" Piper asked looking at her sister.

"These are Phoebe's divorce papers!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," Paige said showing Piper. "Way to go, Leo. You ruined them!"

Leo glared at Paige.

Phoebe came into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Piper and Leo had a little accident," Paige said holding up the completely wet divorce papers which were all stained with coffee.

"Oh, my God!"

"I'm sorry, Pheebs," Piper said. "Leo snuck up on me and I dropped my tea and your coffee."

Phoebe smiled. "It's a sign! It's a sign!"

Phoebe quickly ran from the kitchen. Piper and Paige looked at each other. The two followed their sister.

"Phoebe," Paige said. "You can get new copies and sign those."

"No," Phoebe said. "It's a sign!"

She quickly put on her jacket. She grabbed her purse and then headed out the front door.

Piper and Paige exchanged looks.

Chapter 3

Cole Turner sighed as he sat back in his chair. He sat at the glass top table of his penthouse apartment. He was eating his breakfast. He had Phoebe on his mind, which was nothing new.

He wanted his wife sitting at the table with him. He wanted her there to make him smile. Phoebe could always make him smile. She didn't have to say anything. All she had to do was be there. He knew that Phoebe wanted nothing to do with him anymore. She wanted to be divorced from him and move on with her life.

Cole just couldn't let her go! He loved her so much. He loved her with as his heart. His love for her was so strong like Piper and Leo's love.

He gave a sigh at the thought of Piper and Leo. Those two had been through heaven and hell to be together and be married. Cole and Phoebe were the same way.

Cole heard the elevator ding. He looked over at it.

_Oh, please let it be her_, Cole thought. He wanted it to be Phoebe. He needed it to be her.

The elevator doors opened and revealed Phoebe. A smile popped on his face at the sight of her. Phoebe stepped out of the elevator and walked over toward him. Cole stood up. She stopped right in front of him. She just looked at him.

"Phoebe…"

"Shh," She said placing her finger to his lips.

Cole closed his eyes at her touch. Was he dreaming? Was he still asleep in his bed and dreaming of the woman he loved coming to his, no, their apartment?"

"Just let me talk, please."

Cole opened his eyes and looked at her. Phoebe smiled at him.

"Last night I was sitting at the dinning room table with the divorce papers in front of me. I had a picture of you and me in my hand," She said. Cole nodded. "I thought of everything that happened over the last year from Prue's death and funeral up until yesterday and last night. I thought of us. I debated whether I should and shouldn't sign the papers. I decided to just go to bed and get a good night's sleep. This morning, I was the first one up. I sat at the kitchen table with the papers. But I left the papers on the table to get dressed. Piper ended up spilling tea and coffee on them, ruining them."

"And?"

Phoebe smiled. "I took that as a sign!"

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that I needed. I needed a sign to tell me if I should and shouldn't sign the papers. I got that sign. The divorce papers were ruined. I love you, Cole and I want to stay married to you. I want to give us a chance."

"Really?" Cole asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes."

Cole grabbed onto Phoebe. He pulled her in for a kiss. Phoebe opened her mouth as Cole slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moved his tongue around, tasting every crevice. He moaned loving the sweet taste of her. Phoebe moaned in return as she began to suck on his tongue.

It was right to stay married to him. It was right kissing him. Everything was right at that very moment. The two needed to have a long talk about stuff, but they could do that later. Right now, they were both where they wanted to be.

Chapter 4

"I'm glad you're giving us a chance, Phoebe," Cole said after their long passionate kiss.

Phoebe smiled. "Me too, but before we go out into the world and announce we're back together, we need to have a one-on-one conversation. We need to talk about some things."

Cole nodded his head. "I knew we would. I think it's important we do."

"Well, since I'm here now, how about begin talking?"

Cole smiled. "Sounds good."

Phoebe smiled.

"Where do we start, Phoebe?" Cole asked as they sat down at the table together.

"Well, first off let's talk about us. We need to be completely honest with each other. If you get possessed by some evil again, I need you to tell."

Cole laughed. "I don't think I'll get possessed by an evil ever again. I have powers of my own again. I have demonic powers again."

"Well, that's a good thing to talk about too."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," Phoebe said. "As long as you use your powers for good or to help me and my sisters to vanquish demons and warlock then everything is okay. I did miss your power of shimming after Belthazor was vanquished. I envied Piper with Leo, because he can orb."

"Yes, but I can shimmer to different time portals. We can go back into the past if we wanted to, but not mess with anything or anyone!"

"Well, we kind of did that to save me."

"Yes, well, that was different."

"I wonder what would have happened if I had died then and what Prue and Piper would have done. Do you think Paige would have come around?"

Cole shook his head. "I know this will seem harsh, Phoebe, but it was Prue's destiny to die and for Paige to come into our lives."

"I know, Cole. I miss Prue everyday, but I'm glad I have been given a chance to be an older sister. I love Paige. She's my baby sister. I know you might hate her, because of us and everything."

"Hate is a strong word, Phoebe. I never have hated Paige. I have disliked her. I have only hated Raynor, The Source and the Seer. They are the ones that have caused major problems in our relationship. Paige trusted her instincts when she thought I was still evil or knew I was. Prue did too. I only disliked Prue at times too. I have only disliked Prue and Paige at times. I have never hated them."

"I can understand you hated the Source and the Seer. The Source tapped into the Hollow to try to destroy me and my sisters. The Seer pulled you into the Underworld and let the Hollow consume you. You then took the Source's powers, because of the Hollow and that was when everything went down field for us."

"You can deal with me having demonic powers?" Cole asked.

"Yes, as long as you use them for good."

"I will."

Phoebe smiled. She kissed Cole lightly on the lips.

"So we'll be completely honest with each other or try to," Cole said.

"Yes. Paige and even Piper and Leo make be bitter toward us for a few days for me giving our marriage a chance. You have to just deal with it, okay, but I'm moving in here with you, Cole. I need to be with my husband."

"Good. If your sisters need you for the Power of Three, they can call you on the phone and then I'll shimmer us to the Manor or whatever they need you."

"That will work. The Manor will be a little crowd for two married couples, Paige, and then a baby."

"A baby?" Cole asked. "I thought…"

"…Piper's pregnant."

"She is?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to be an aunt and you'll be an uncle."

Cole smiled. "Well, if anyone deserves to be pregnant at this time its Piper. But maybe we could try and have another baby, Phoebe, and it would really be ours."

Phoebe smiled. "I'd love that, Cole. But…"

"But what?" Cole asked.

"We need to focus on us right now, Cole. Our relationship is more important right now then starting a family, plus my career as a columnist is taking off."

"But you're only a columnist, Phoebe…"

"…Cole."

Cole nodded his head. "You're right, us first and then a baby."

"Us first and then a baby, maybe. We just need to focus on us. Instead of a baby of our own, think of our niece."

"Niece?"

"Piper saw that she and Leo had a daughter in the future when we went to the future three years ago."

Cole nodded his head. "Well, that doesn't mean they'll still have a daughter."

"What?"

"Time is very mysterious, Phoebe. Plus wasn't there a prophecy that said there would be a very powerful child, a son, born to a Charmed One."

"Oh, my God," Phoebe said. "The baby I carried wasn't ours. It was the Seer's. It was pure evil and I'm pure good! Oh, my God, Piper could really be pregnant with a son and he's more powerful then his mother and aunts put together."

Cole nodded. "Shh, let's keep it a secret. We'll talk to Piper and Leo about it later."

"Right now us!"

"Yes, us."

"Well, I haven't had breakfast yet," Phoebe said.

"Join me, my beautiful wife," Cole said.

"As you wish my handsome husband."

Cole smiled. He and Phoebe shared a quick kiss. Phoebe then headed into the kitchen to make herself something to eat for breakfast. Cole finished his.

Chapter 5

"Tell me what it was like having the Source's powers, Cole?" Phoebe asked her husband. They sat at their apartment, having a candle-lit dinner later that evening.

Phoebe and Cole had both gone to work that day happy. Piper and Paige kept calling Phoebe on her cell and work phone. Phoebe was too busy writing her column. She needed to meet the deadline and then she needed to get home to her husband. They had promised to have dinner together at the penthouse. They needed to talk more.

Phoebe didn't want to deal with her sisters. She ignored their calls or she tried. She finally told them to leave her alone, because she was busy at work and she'd talk to them later.

"Why do you want to open that can of worms, Phoebe?" Cole asked his wife.

"I need to know how you felt. Maybe it can help me or us a little."

Cole nodded. "I loved having the powers. It was nice having them again after Belthazor was vanquished. I just wish they hadn't had been the Source's powers, but maybe powers of good magic. I did want powers again to defend myself."

"I know. Having powers is nice."

"The Source completely took over me, Phoebe. I tried to fight him, but the power I had was awesome. I had never had so much power. Belthazor's powers weren't as great as the Source's were. I did love being at the top of the hierarchy. I had always dreamed of it when I was Belthazor. I was a very powerful demon as him. I thought that maybe one day, I could be a spot under the Source or take his spot."

Phoebe smiled. "I can understand that. I kind of wish I were my ancestor, Melinda Warren. She had the powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonitions. I'd be all the Charmed Ones in one."

Cole smiled. "Those powers plus molecular combustion, orbing, astral projection, and levitating."

"Yes, but I just like the powers I have. I wish I could see the past and future on command and not through touching something or someone."

"You'd think of something and then you could see that particular thing?"

"Yeah, something like that, but back to you as the Source."

Cole nodded. "I gave in to being the Source. I loved the power boost and the authority. I didn't give in all together, though. I wouldn't let my love for you die! My love for you is the strongest thing in creation. I'll always love you, Phoebe. I'd love you still if you had signed the divorce papers."

Phoebe smiled. "I know. I'll always love you too, Cole. If I had signed those divorce papers, my love for you would be that we had our chance as a couple and it was time for us to move on. It would have been like a normal relationship, but ours is forever! You remember when it took me so long to accept your marriage proposal?"

Cole nodded. "How could I forget? I thought it was something to do with me."

"No, it was never you. My excuse was I didn't know how to be a wife. Being a wife is no different then being a live-in girlfriend if you have been living with your boyfriend for so long. Marriage is a big different in a relationship, though. I was scared to get married."

"Why?"

"It has to do with my parents. My parents divorced and I've been scared for marriage. I have never been scared for any relationship I've had with a guy, but I always got scared if one of them got to that next step."

"You were afraid of a repeated cycle?"

Phoebe nodded. "It kind of tends to repeat itself with the children of divorced parents. Having a degree in psychology and taken all those different psychology classes has said that it can be a repeated cycle."

"Well, at least, your mom didn't kill your dad."

"I guess we're both screwed up in some way."

"I think everyone is screwed up in some way. Nobody is perfect and no relationship is perfect. It has its moments of being perfect or good. I know the only perfect thing or normal thing about me is you."

"Yes, I might be the only normal thing in your life, but I'm not normal or perfect either. I'm a witch, but I'm human. Humans are many different things. You can understand that."

"I can."

"I can understand what it is like to have evil take over you or a part of you. I have been possessed by a Woogy. I have been turned into a Banshee. I also received hot flashes from a Succubus. I also had the evil baby Source take me over too."

Cole smiled. "I'll try to prevent you from turning into anything evil."

"Yeah, that doesn't work. I think all those things happened for a reason too. Prue said everything happens for a reason too."

"It does. Its part of life, good and evil," Cole said.

"I promise we'll face the good and part together, Cole. I'm not going to let you go, ever!"

"Same to you!"

Chapter 6

"Well, so glad you decided to finally come home," Paige said as she walked down-stairs the next day. She heard the front door of the Manor open. She could only assume it was Phoebe.

Paige had a smile on her face. She looked toward the front door. Her smile quickly left her face when she saw not only Phoebe, but also Cole.

"Yeah, sorry, about it, Paige," Phoebe said. "I had to get my marriage on track."

"What?" Paige shouted.

"Can we not yell, please?" Piper shouted. "Yelling, shouting, or any loud noises is not allowed in this house while I'm pregnant." She walked from the kitchen and to the foyer. "That is sudden loud noises."

Piper saw Phoebe and Cole. She stopped in her tracks. "Did I miss something?"

Phoebe smiled.

"We all missed it," Paige said.

Piper looked at Phoebe and then at Cole. They were standing side-by-side. They were also holding hands.

"OH NO!" Piper said. "This is not happening!"

"Okay, family meeting!" Phoebe said.

"No, a Power of Three talk now!" Piper grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her toward the living room. Paige followed.

Cole rolled his eyes. He walked into the dinning room and took a seat at the table, waiting for Phoebe.

"What the hell are you doing, Phoebe?" Piper asked her sister.

"I'm coming to the Manor with my husband to get a change of clothes and tell my sisters and brother-in-law that Cole and I are back together," Phoebe said.

"Is that why you were practically shouting it's a sign after your divorce papers were ruined yesterday morning?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay."

"Piper," Paige said. Piper and Phoebe looked at her. "That's all you have to say?"

"Okay, there is going to be no fighting and no bitching about me being back together with Cole," Phoebe said. "I am going to take a shower and change clothes. I will then join you two for breakfast, along with my husband. We will talk then. You two can question Cole if you please, but I need a shower and a change of clothes. Thank you."

She walked out of the living room. Cole got up from his seat and went over to Phoebe.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Just talk to my sisters."

"I can't. They'll kill me," Cole replied.

Phoebe smiled. "They won't. Just let them grill you with questions about us and only us. That is the subject matter."

"Or I could just assist you in the shower."

Phoebe chuckled. "Not this time." She gave her husband a quick kiss. She then headed up-stairs.

Piper and Paige had gone into the kitchen as Phoebe and Cole were talking. Piper had actually dragged Paige into the kitchen. Piper was going to listen to whatever Phoebe and Cole had to say.

"This is a ridiculous, Piper," Paige said. "Cole has powers. He has demonic powers."

"He does, but he can use them for good. When he was the demon outlaw known as Belthazor he had demonic powers and he used them to help us."

"Yes, but if I remember correctly he did use a fireball on you."

"I was a fury and about to kill your old co-worker. It was your own damn fault the guy was here, because you cast a spell on him."

"Okay, okay," Paige said.

Cole came into the kitchen then. He slowly walked in. Piper gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Cole," She said.

"Morning," He replied.

"Can I offer you some coffee or tea?"

"Yes, but I can get it myself. Everyone should be serving you. Phoebe told me you were pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Piper said. "I'm very excited, but I don't want anyone serving me until I am very pregnant with a big belly, not being able to do anything for myself. When that time comes, I will have Leo and Paige to do stuff for me."

Cole nodded his head. Piper gave him another smile. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna say this," Paige said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Well, whatever you have to say, Paige," Cole said. "I can take it. But I have something to say to you and Piper and Leo before any of you bad mouth me and what has happened in the last year."

Paige went to open her mouth. "Paige," Piper said. Paige looked at her older sister. "You shush and let Cole talk. All you and I have ever done is always talk, while Cole listened to us bad mouthing him. It is time for a change."

"Fine. What the hell do you have to say, Cole?" Paige said.

"Well, while Phoebe was suffering over the last year, I was suffering too. I might have broken her heart or hurt her, but I was willing to give up my demonic powers as Belthazor to have a normal life with her. I did that, but then the Source possessing me and taking me over happened. You two have no idea what it was like for me trying to fight him, but he took me over.

"Also while he was possessing me and trying to control my life, I saw power, great power. Before I met the Charmed Ones and was the bad ass demon Belthazor, I had dreamed of working under the Source. I wanted to be one hierarchy level under him and I had also dreamed of one day to perhaps take out the Source and being the Source myself…"

"…Well, you got that," Paige said.

"Paige!" Piper said.

"No, its okay, Piper," Cole said. "I don't expect Paige to say anything less. Let's get this straight, Paige, yes, I was the Source. I gave into him, but my love for Phoebe never died. It'll never die. I love Phoebe as much as Leo loves Piper! Those two went through heaven and hell to be together and get married. You weren't around to see the pain and the impatience both of them had, Paige. I was. Yes, I was a demon assigned to kill Phoebe, Piper, and Prue, and I played Phoebe. But I fell in love with her and she did with me!"

"I know where you're coming from, Cole," A voice said.

Cole and Phoebe's sisters turned to the sound of Leo's voice. They saw him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Piper got a sudden smile on her face.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with Phoebe or sleep with her," Leo said. "But you did."

"Yeah," Cole said.

"I feel in love with Piper and we weren't supposed to be together, because I was her Whitelighter and she was a witch. You weren't with Phoebe, because she was a Charmed One and you were supposed to kill her and her sisters. But everything changes when you fall in love. You can't help who you fall in love with, but when it happens you should take advantage of it. Love is a beautiful and precious thing. A lot of people take advantage of it, but you haven't. You would do anything for Phoebe. I would do anything for Piper as well."

"Cole, I accept you being married to Phoebe," Piper said. "Phoebe is my sister and I'm glad she's giving your marriage a chance. I'm glad she didn't just walk away from it like our dad did with our mom. Phoebe makes you happy and I know you make her happy. That is all that matters."

Cole smiled. "Thanks, Piper and Leo."

The two nodded their heads. Leo walked over to Piper.

Cole turned his attention to Paige.

"Okay," Paige said. "You have to prove yourself to me, Cole. That is the only way I'll trust you and believe you won't hurt my sister again."

"Of course, I'm going to hurt Phoebe again, Paige. But it won't be intentional. Everyone says something they don't mean, or they don't think before they act or speak. That is what has happened between me and Phoebe. I'm sure that has happened to do in a relationship or two. It has happened to Piper and Leo. Phoebe and Piper have said things to you that they just blurt out. They were speaking before thinking."

"You know what. I don't have time to argue. Phoebe is back with you, whatever," Paige said. She walked out of the kitchen.

Chapter 7

"Why is it that when it comes to my relationship with you I always have at one sister that hates you?" Phoebe asked Cole. He sat on the bed of her bedroom at the Manor. She was packing clothes and stuff up to take back to the penthouse.

Cole shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I did try to kill you all before and I was evil. I also broke your heart a few times."

"My heart was already broken when you came along, Cole. You put all the pieces together. There are things in my life that were the cause of it breaking into pieces. Then you came into my life and everything seemed to get better. Yes, you were a demon hired to kill me and my sisters, but I fell in love with you as you fell in love with me."

"Yes, I did fall in love with you, Phoebe. When the Source totally took over me, I lost control. He used my love for you against me! Both the Source and the Seer! They did a lot of things for you to be hurt or killed, or even one of your sisters. They used the both of us, Phoebe. They used the both of us to their advantage. We were a pawn in their plan for them to get that baby to be conceived. The Seer saw a son in our future. The Source was overjoyed to know it would be his. The Seer said it would be mine and not the Source's. They saw they needed to make your egg instantly attracted to my sperm."

Phoebe laughed. "Instantly attracted to your sperm?"

Cole laughed. "I know it's silly. Do you remember the chocolates I kept trying to get you to eat the day after Piper and Leo's wedding anniversary?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there was a tonic in it to make it so you would be fertile to a demon's a seed. The tonic plus the power of a harvest moon would work. The child would be evil then. I fought Phoebe!" Cole stood up from the bed. Phoebe turned to him. He grabbed onto her hands. "I fought him, Phoebe! But he found my weakness and that was my love for you!

"Day after day and night after night, I fought his taking over me. I tried to sustain myself from using his powers, but they were just so great. I could shimmer again. I could throw fireballs again. I could make all demons drop to their knees by just the simple look in my eyes. I let him take over when it came to you. I let him and the Seer send that Lazerus demon to destroy our wedding. Our wedding that was performed by the priest, he was a dark priest. The wedding had to be a dark union and not a holy matrimony."

Phoebe gave Cole a look. She pulled her hands from him. "You mean our wedding was sabotaged on purpose!"

"Yes."

"So our marriage has been evil from the start?"

"It was just a small ceremony, Phoebe. It was nothing compared to what we had planned."

"Exactly!" Phoebe replied. "I had planned this wonderful wedding for our friends and family to come and see. I had planned a wonderful reception with great food and beverages for those friends and family to celebrate our newly formed marriage with us, plus party! That's what a wedding reception is all about! You celebrate the couple's start of their marriage and party! All that had to be canceled, because the stupid Seer and Source sent a damn Lazerus demon on it!"

"Damn it, Phoebe! I tried! Don't think I didn't try to take my life back over when I knew he and the Seer wanted to destroy our wedding so it would be an evil ceremony! The same goes when they wanted to conceive an evil child!"

"Apparently you didn't try hard enough!"

"I did, Phoebe! You and your sisters have been influenced by evil that the time. But you have been there to save one another."

"Why didn't you just tell me about the Source and the Seer, Cole? I could have tried to find a way to save you. My sisters, Leo, and I all would have tried to save you! No matter what Paige says right now, she would help me to help you! Paige loves me and because you love me too she would help you. She would help you for me. Also because she loves me, she doesn't want me to get hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt you again, Phoebe! Not like all the other times. I won't break a piece your heart like I have before. I promise to keep it whole!"

Phoebe smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Cole smiled. He hugged and kissed Phoebe. Phoebe wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his were tightly wrapped around her. Phoebe closed her eyes. She felt safe. Even if he had demonic powers, she could still feel safe. Cole would keep her safe from all the demons and warlocks, but he would not let his demonic powers be a problem for him and Phoebe. If he had to, he would gladly give up his demonic powers.

But since it wasn't an issue at the moment, he and Phoebe could enjoy him having them.

Chapter 8

"Ooh, keep your hands to yourself, mister!" Phoebe said a few months later.

Cole laughed. He and Phoebe sat in bed, watching TV. Well, Phoebe sat in bed watching TV. Cole lay on his side. The two were both in bed for the night. Cole was teasing Phoebe with his hands under the covers. His hands were caressing and touching her stomach, hips, and all over her legs.

The past few weeks had been okay for Phoebe and Cole. Their marriage life was good. They did have a few arguments and fights, but a few of them were caused by Paige saying anything and everything to her sisters, Cole and Leo, which got repeated to Phoebe and Cole. That caused them to start fighting or arguing.

Paige bitched about Cole got getting Phoebe to certain places vanquish demons and warlocks that need the Power of Three. Piper and Paige would be left alone to distract the demon or warlock, while Cole shimmered Phoebe to her sisters. Paige bitched about Piper nearly getting killed or hurt. Paige didn't care for her own life, but more for Piper's since she was pregnant, all though, Piper was protected. Her and Leo's child was very powerful. The baby healed its mother right away whenever she was injured. Piper also had a force field to protect her from magic. Piper was indestructible.

"Oh, my God, Cole, stop!" Phoebe said hitting her husband's hands under the covers.

Cole smirked. He knew Phoebe was getting hot and a little aroused by his hands on her. He knew how he could really get her. He sat up in bed and began to kiss her neck. A moan escaped her lips. Cole smiled to himself. Phoebe gave another moan as she felt Cole start to lightly nibble on her skin.

Cole continued to smile to himself. He slid his hand under the very thin fabric of her spaghetti strap pajama top. He lightly caressed the soft skin of her stomach with his fingers. Phoebe closed her eyes enjoying her husband's touch. Cole continued to nibble at the skin of her neck. His fingers continued to caress her skin under her shirt as he moved his hand further up. His mouth slid down to her collarbone and he began kissing, sucking, and licking at the skin there and around it.

Another moan escaped Phoebe as Cole's hand began to massage her left breast. Phoebe ran her hands over Cole's strong back and through his hair to his face. She grabbed onto his face and pulled it up to hers, kissing him. Cole gave a groan as her greedy tongue slipped into his mouth.

Phoebe smiled to herself. If Cole was trying to get her hot and aroused, well, she could then do the same to him. She pushed Cole onto his back then, climbing on top of him, and straddling his waist. She moved her tongue around his mouth, enjoying the taste of him. Cole rested his hands on her hips. He was glad he had gotten Phoebe in the mood. She removed her mouth from his then. She began kissing his neck and moving her hands over his crest. She kissed down to his throat and ran her tongue over his Adam's apple. Cole moaned.

She continued to move her hands over Cole's body. She kissed his crest and slid her body down his. She suddenly slipped her hands inside his boxers and grabbed onto his manhood. Cole gave a groan as Phoebe began to stroke him with her hands. Phoebe smiled to herself. She slowly stroked him, teasing him.

"God, Phoebe," Cole groaned.

Phoebe smiled. "You got what you wanted, mister."

"That wasn't you teasing me!"

Phoebe chuckled. She pulled her hands from out of his boxers. "You started it!"

"Then I'll finish it." He grabbed onto Phoebe and moved her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He captured her lips in a hot passionate kiss, his tongue slipping into her waiting mouth. She wrapped her arms around him as his hands slipped her shirt and to her breasts. She moaned against his mouth as his hands fondled her breasts.

Cole pulled away from Phoebe's mouth and his hands out of her shirt. He grabbed onto the bottom of it and pulled it over the top of her head, revealed her perfect naked breasts. He tossed the shirt to the floor. Phoebe moaned as Cole took her left nipple into his mouth. Cole lifted his body a little off of Phoebe; he pulled her pajama bottoms from her hips. He moved his mouth from her breast nipple, pulled the pajama bottoms down and off her legs. He tossed them to the floor. He removed his boxers and climbed back on the bed.

He kissed her passionately on the lips. He moved his hand between her legs, getting her to spread them. He climbed on top of her. Phoebe moaned as he slid inside her. He moved in and out of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, enjoying being with him.

Chapter 9

"Hey, good morning," Phoebe said as she and Cole walked into the kitchen of the Manor a month later.

"Morning, Pheebs," Paige said.

"Hi," Piper said sitting at the kitchen table next to Leo.

Phoebe smiled. She went over to her older sister and gave her a hug. "How's my baby niece?" She asked kissing Piper's belly.

"We are both fine," Piper said.

"Good."

"What brings you two by this morning?" Leo asked.

"We have something to tell you all," Cole said.

"Is it good?" Paige asked.

"It's great," Phoebe said. "It has nothing to do with demons or warlocks."

"Good." Paige took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, what's up then?" Piper asked.

"Cole and I are going to renewal our wedding vowels," Phoebe said.

"Oh, how sweet."

"May I ask why?" Paige asked.

"I told you the story how our wedding was sabotaged and it had to be a dark ceremony," Cole said.

"Right."

"Paige," Piper said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Phoebe said. "Cole and I want renewal our vowels with a handfasting."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Piper said. "That's a good wedding ceremony!"

"Precisely," Cole said.

"One problem," Leo said.

"What?" Piper asked as everyone looked at Leo.

"You can't have Grams perform it if you're going to have a bunch of friends there."

"Well, that's a good thing then," Phoebe said. "We're not having a bunch of friends there."

"No?" Paige asked.

"Nope."

"We just want you four, plus Darryl and Victor there," Cole said.

"Not too mention Mom and Grams."

"Just like Leo's and my wedding," Piper said.

"Yeah."

"So when is all this happening?" Leo asked.

"Do you think we can do it for Saturday?" Phoebe asked looking at her sisters. "I know we need to summon Grams and ask her all this, plus get Dad here."

"Yes, we can," Paige said. "I'll do what I can."

"Me too," Piper said.

"You're not cooking for us," Phoebe said. "We'll order a buffet dinner from a restaurant."

"That's not what I meant."

"Okay, well, your help for anything is nice, Piper," Cole said. "Just don't over do it, because you're pregnant."

"I won't."

"There is one other thing," Phoebe said.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I was going to tell Cole alone first, but since everyone is here," Phoebe said with joy.

"Are you pregnant?" Piper asked with excitement.

Everyone looked at Phoebe. Phoebe had a bright smile on her face.

"I am!" She said.

"Oh, my God, congratulations!" Piper said. She got up from her seat and hugged her sister. "I'm gonna be an aunt too!"

"Yes and thank you," Phoebe said.

Piper hugged her sister again. Phoebe turned to Cole.

"What happened to us concentrating on us?" Cole asked.

Phoebe gave her husband a look.

"I'm just kidding," Cole said. He hugged Phoebe. Phoebe chuckled.

"You're okay?" She asked.

"Of course, I am. I'm going to be a father."

Phoebe smiled. She hugged her husband.

"Congratulations, Phoebe and Cole," Leo said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said turning to Leo. "You're gonna be an uncle."

"Thank you for it."

"And thank you for making it so I'll be an aunt."

"What about me?" Piper asked.

"Yes, thank you too, Piper." Phoebe hugged Piper as she laughed.

Everyone looked at Paige.

"What do you say, Paige?" Cole asked.

"As long as Cole doesn't teach your son or daughter to use their powers on me, we're good," Paige said.

"No," Phoebe said. "He or she will only use their powers on evil."

"Good. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Paige smiled. She stood up and hugged her sister.

Chapter 10

"Oh, my God, Phoebe, you look so beautiful," Paige said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. She stood in the doorway of her dressing room. She and her sisters were shopping for new dresses for Phoebe and Cole renewing their vowels on Saturday. Phoebe said it was an excuse for her to get a new dress. Her sisters were told they needed new dresses for the occasion too.

The dress Phoebe wore was ivory colored with spaghetti straps and a v-neckline. The dress was also backless.

"This is my dress," Phoebe said.

"Well, it's beautiful and look absolutely beautiful in it," Paige said.

"Thank you. Piper get out here and let me see your dress."

"Okay, but I need some help with the stupid zipper for it," Piper said.

"Well, come out here and let one of us zip it up for you," Paige said.

"Really," Phoebe said.

Piper opened the door to her dressing room then. She wore a rose colored dress with spaghetti straps and a v-neckline.

"Turn around," Paige said. Piper turned around. Paige zipped her up.

"Thank you," Piper said. She back to her sisters. "Wow, you do look beautiful, Phoebe."

"Thanks. You too," Phoebe said.

"Where's your dress, Paige?"

"I don't want a new dress," Paige said.

"Oh, come on," Phoebe said. "Why not?"

"Paige, don't start," Piper said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "God, Paige, if you're being a pain, because Cole and I are renewing our vowels, then you and I have a problem."

"I'm not being a pain. I just don't want a new dress, okay?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm changing. This is the dress I want." She headed back into her dressing you. Paige unzipped the back of the dress for her. Piper then closed the door of her dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Paige, why don't you just get a new dress?" Phoebe said.

"Because I don't want one, okay?" Paige said. "I have a perfectly good dress sitting in my closet. I like that dress and I feel comfortable in it."

"You feel comfortable in it? You need to be comfortable in an old dress, because your older sister is renewing her vowels to her demonic husband, who broke her heart plenty of times?"

"No, the dress I have is one that you and Cole got me for my birthday and I really love it. That's why I want to wear it for you renewing your vowels. I thought you both would appreciate it."

"Oh," Phoebe said. "Well, I know Cole will appreciate that, because he picked out the dress, actually."

"Well, he has good taste. He is married to you."

Phoebe smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna change back."

"You do that."

Phoebe went back into her dressing room, closing the door behind her.

Chapter 11

"This dress was looser when I tried it on, on Wednesday," Piper said a few days later as she walked into Phoebe's old bedroom at the Manor.

Phoebe smiled. She and her sisters were getting ready for her and Cole's Handfasting/Renewal of their wedding vows.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Phoebe said looking at her older sister. "I'll be like that too."

"I don't mind the extra weight gain. It's your baby niece growing inside of me," Piper said.

"I have your niece or nephew growing inside of me."

"But they better not be evil like the other one."

"No, because I didn't need to eat chocolate for my egg to be attracted to Cole's sperm."

"That's an over share," Paige said as she walked into Phoebe's room.

Phoebe smiled. She looked at Paige.

"What do you think, Pheebs?" Paige asked. She spun around and showed herself in the dress Phoebe and Cole had gotten for her for her birthday. It was a simple nice casual dark blue halter dress. Paige had her hair pulled half way up.

"Oh, you look beautiful," Phoebe said. She stood up from her dressing table. She hugged Paige.

"Thanks."

"And what am I, chop liver?" Piper asked.

Phoebe and Paige laughed. "No, you look beautiful too, Piper," Phoebe said.

"She always looks beautiful," A male voice said.

Piper smiled. She turned the doorway and spotted Leo standing in it. Phoebe and Paige smiled at each other. "Don't you start," Piper said. "This is Phoebe's day."

"I know," Leo said.

"Your husband was just being sweet," Paige said. "It gets annoying, though."

"It does," Phoebe said.

"You're just jealous, Paige," Piper said. She walked out of the room, grabbing Leo's hand.

Phoebe chuckled. She looked at Paige. Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm saying that was her pregnancy hormones," She said.

Phoebe laughed. "You say that. But I need to finish getting ready."

"All right, but hurry up. We start in ten minutes."

Phoebe smiled. Paige smiled and walked out of the room. Phoebe sat back down at her dressing table and finished up her make-up.

Ten minutes later, Cole stood in the conservatory with Leo, Darryl, Victor, and Grams. They were waiting for Phoebe and her sisters. Instead of Victor escorting Phoebe to the alter, Piper and Paige were.

"The Power of Three will protect this wedding from evil," Paige said as she and her older sisters walked down the stairs.

Phoebe and Piper laughed. Phoebe stood in between both her sisters. She had her left arm linked with Piper's right and her right linked with Paige's left. The three got to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the conservatory. Cole's face lit up when he saw Phoebe. She smiled at him.

Phoebe let go over her sister's arms once she was near Cole. He took her hand and they both faced Grams. Their friends and family made an arch behind them.

"We are gathered here to join these two souls as one for the eternal bond of good," Grams said. "Do you, Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell, act to acknowledge this bond?"

"I do," Phoebe and Cole chorused.

"Face each other, join hands, and recite your vows, Cole."

Phoebe and Cole turned to each other. He grabbed onto both of Phoebe's hands.

"Phoebe, I know we've been through a lot together since we got together and we had a lot of disasters come our way with my demonic past, and the Source. But now that I stand before you as very powerful person with demonic powers, I promise to only use those powers for good to help innocents and keep you and the rest of our family safe. I promise to keep you and our unborn child safe, along with whatever children we have in our marriage. I promise to keep being a good husband, and I especially promise to be a good father."

"Phoebe," Grams said.

Phoebe smiled. "Cole, I promise to be by your side no matter what. No matter what comes our way with demons, warlocks, and family, I promise to always come back to you. There are certain things in my past that have kept me afraid and not even my own sisters could keep me from being afraid and scared of those things. But then you came along and with time, I have conquered those fears. You helped me conquer those fears and see that life is about taking risks. I will be strong and face whatever lies ahead for us in our marriage. I will be strong person for this child I'm carrying and then whatever other children we have, and protect them like a mother should. But with you by my side I know I can do it for sure and I know we can do it together."

"Here before witnesses, Cole and Phoebe have sworn vows to each other. I bind them with this cord to those vows." With Grams's power of Telekinesis a silver Handfasting cord was wrapped around loosely around Cole and Phoebe's wrists. "This binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because we all know the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

"Heart to tee, body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be," Phoebe and Cole chorused.

"So mote it be," Grams and everyone else chorused after them.

Phoebe and Cole kissed then.

Everyone started clapping.

Chapter 12

Eight months later…

"How's my beautiful wife this morning?" Cole asked.

"Very tired," Phoebe replied.

"Don't worry, it'll be any day now, baby." He kissed Phoebe's pregnant belly. She smiled.

Phoebe was nine months pregnant. Everything about this pregnancy with _their _baby was fine. It was normal, except for the baby having demonic and witch powers. But the baby was healthy and so was Phoebe. Cole took care of Phoebe as did her sisters.

Piper and Leo were busy with their own baby, though. They had had a baby girl like Piper had seen in the future. Piper and Leo had named her Paulina Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt. Her middle name was for after her Aunt Prue. Piper had loved the name Paulina and wanted to keep the P tradition going. But Paulina had been born a healthy baby. She was four months old.

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Cole said. Their baby was a girl too.

"A few years ago, after Darryl had found out my sisters and I were witches, I was down at the police station with him. I wanted to help him with cases, but he said no. Anyway, there was this baby that had been abandoned. It turned out a ghost was killing all the men in his family. I brought the baby home and my sisters and I went crazy over him. It was fun to have him, but it was killer too."

"You three enjoyed taking care of him?"

"Yes. I realized that I needed to get my life together before I had any kids. Now here I am. I'm married and have a nice job. I think that is me with my life together."

Cole nodded. "I think so too."

Phoebe smiled. She kissed him full on the lips. She then crawled out of bed. "Time to go pee for the first of a hundred times today."

Cole chuckled. He got out of bed as well.

Later that morning, Phoebe went into labor. Her water broke just before Cole left for work. Well, his plans changed. He quickly called work, saying he couldn't come in, because Phoebe was in labor. He then called Elyse for Phoebe saying she was in labor and couldn't come into work today. While Cole did all this, Phoebe called for Paige, who quickly orbed to the penthouse.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"I've gone into labor," Phoebe said.

"Oh, yay. Are you okay? Can I do anything for you and Cole?"

"Just tell Piper and Leo. Have Piper call our dad too, letting him know, along with Darryl."

"Yes, ma'am. Call my cell later. I'll come see you in the hospital."

"Okay, thanks and bye."

"Bye and good luck, sweetie," Paige said. She gave her sister a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then orbed out.

After Cole was done making phone calls, he took Phoebe to the hospital. She was fine. The doctor checked her out. She was just two centimeters dilated. Phoebe was in for a long day and night. She didn't mind. She knew her baby would come when she was ready to.

After twenty hours of labor, though, Phoebe and Cole's daughter came. She was born very healthy. She weighed 8 ½ pounds and was 21.5 inches long. She was perfect.

"Hello sweetheart," Phoebe said holding her newborn daughter in her arms. The baby girl had just opened her eyes a few minutes ago and was looking right at her mother.

"I think someone knows who her mommy is," Cole said smiling at Phoebe.

"I think she does." Phoebe looked at him with a smile. "Thank you."

Cole shook his head. "No, thank you."

Phoebe's smile grew bigger. Cole leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Knock, knock," Paige said peaking her head inside Phoebe's hospital room.

"Hey," Phoebe said. "Come on in."

Paige opened the door more and walked in. She was followed by Piper and Leo. Piper was pushing Paulina in a stroller, who was sound asleep.

"Hi," Piper said.

"Hi," Phoebe said with a smile. "Come meet your niece, Auntie Piper and Uncle Leo."

Piper and Leo smiled at each other.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Phoebe," Paige said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"She gets it from her mother," Cole said.

"What's her name?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Piper said. "You and Cole have known for months she was going to be a girl. You also said you two had a named picked out, but you wouldn't tell us."

"That's because we were actually arguing over names," Cole said.

"I just let Piper name Paulina whatever," Leo said. "I just wanted my wife to have a safe delivery and bring a healthy baby girl into the world."

"Which I did," Piper said.

"That you did," Phoebe said. "As did I."

"Okay, her name, please," Paige said. "I want to know what name demons and warlocks will fear of my niece since she is the offspring of Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell, and once deadly demon, Belthazor, but now immortal Cole Turner with demonic powers."

Everyone laughed.

"Her name is Belinda," Cole said.

"Belinda," Piper said.

"Yes, Belinda Anne Halliwell-Turner," Phoebe said.

"Somebody had to break the P tradition eventually," Leo said.

"Well, we were going to give her a P name, but I liked the name 'Belinda' instead. I thought it sounded pretty."

"What does it mean?" Paige asked.

"Beautiful."

"Which she is," Cole said. "She's Phoebe's daughter."

"Okay, enough of the corniness please," Paige said.

"I agree," Piper said.

"Oh, Piper, you know you love it when Leo talks about you like that," Phoebe said.

"I do, but it gets annoying after awhile. It especially gets annoying when I've heard it all before."

"I'm just speaking the truth," Leo said.

"You're sweet, Leo. Too sweet sometimes."

"Think of the time period I was born in and then grew up in, plus died in."

"True. I think everyone back then was too sweet or whatever."

"Yes, but back to Phoebe and Cole," Paige said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. "Who wants to hold her first?"

"I do!" Paige and Piper chorused.

"Piper and Leo, first, Paige. They just became an aunt and uncle. You, Cole, and I have been aunts and an uncle for the last four months."

"Me first then," Piper said with excitement.

"Okay."

"She as excited to be an aunt as she was a mother," Cole said.

"I am," Piper said as she took her niece from her younger sister. Belinda gave a little fuss. "You're okay, baby." She cradled her in her arms. "Yeah, you're okay. I'm your Aunt Piper. I'm the mother of your older cousin, Paulina. She is half witch, half Whitelighter. You're witch, but also have demonic powers."

Nobody called Cole a demon. They just said he had demonic powers, which did make him a demon, but whatever.

Phoebe and Cole smiled at each other and Piper talked to Belinda.

"You want to meet your Uncle Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, give her here," Leo said. Piper smiled and gave her husband their newborn niece. Leo took her and carefully adjusted his arms to cradle her in them. "I think she looks like you when you were a baby, Phoebe."

"Okay, you don't talk about seeing us when we were babies or kids anymore, okay?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, it is kinda of creepy," Piper said. "For me really."

"Yeah."

"Okay, sorry," Leo said.

"It's okay, but thank you. I know I was a cute baby."

"All of us were," Paige said. "I still have my baby book and pictures of me growing up that my adoptive parents had for me."

"Yeah, you showed us. You should show Mom and Grams."

"Maybe I will one day."

"Would you like to hold Belinda now?" Leo asked Paige.

"Yes, I would love to. Give her here."

Leo smiled. He gave Belinda to Paige.

The whole family were real pros about holding a baby now. Paulina did that for them.

"I'm sorry, Cole," Paige said looking at him.

"For what?" Cole asked.

"For being a bitch about Phoebe giving your marriage a second chance months ago. Then when it came to vanquishing demons and warlocks, because I had to quickly orb to tell Phoebe about them or call, so you could both shimmer."

"Say no more, Paige. You were just looking out for your sister. I had to take the crap from Prue and some from Piper sometimes too. But you all were looking out for Phoebe and that is what sisters do."

"That is what cousins will do too," Phoebe said. "Belinda and Paulina will look out for one another and then Paige's children when she has them."

"Belinda will be looking out for all of my children," Piper said.

"Excuse me."

Leo gave Piper a smile. "One baby at a time, honey," Piper said.

"You know most people have kids very close together," Paige said. "I saw it when I was a social worker."

"Yes, but Paulina is four months old. One is enough for right now. Plus there is witch duty and P3."

"Don't worry, Piper," Phoebe said. "Paulina and Belinda have each other to play with for now. Then in the near future you and I will have one or more children. Plus Paige will add with her own kids when she gets married one day."

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Oh, I know. I just got other things besides motherhood going on in my life," Piper said.

"Same here," Phoebe said. "Leo and Cole have other things going on in their life besides fatherhood too."

Cole agreed with his wife.

"Like Piper said Paulina is enough for us right now," Leo said.

"And Belinda is enough for us," Cole said. "But there will be at least two more witches with demonic powers."

"Okay, we'll see about that, mister. I had to go through pain to have a baby. You have no idea what it was like," Phoebe said.

"You nearly broke my head, squeezing it tightly."

"Don't start fighting you two," Paige said. "Here take your daughter back."

Phoebe held her arms out. Paige carefully placed her niece in them.

Paulina started fussing then. Piper reached into the stroller and pulled her daughter out. "It's okay, honey. Mommy's here," She cooed rocking her daughter in her arms.

"I think someone wanted some attention now since everyone has seen her new cousin," Paige said.

"Oh, Paulina is already considerate. That's my girl."

Everyone laughed.

"Belinda will be considerate too," Phoebe said.

"Oh, sorry, this is Belinda's day."

"It's okay. Everyone came and saw. Now it's time for cousins to meet."

"Ooh, good idea." Piper went over to Phoebe's bedside. Phoebe held her daughter better in her arms to see her older cousin. Piper did the same for Paulina to see her younger cousin.

"Belinda meet your cousin, Paulina. She is Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's daughter, your half witch, half Whitelighter cousin," Phoebe said.

"Say hi, Paulina," Piper said. She held up Paulina's hand and waved it at Belinda and Phoebe.

Everyone laughed

Chapter 13

"She's adorable, Phoebe," Darryl said as Phoebe held her two-day old daughter, Belinda Anne Halliwell-Turner.

"Thank you," Phoebe said. She had just gotten home that day from the hospital. She sat in the living room of her and Cole's penthouse apartment. Darryl had come by to visit Phoebe and the new baby.

"May I hold her?" Darryl asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Yes." She gave Belinda to Darryl.

Darryl smiled as he took her. "This brings back great memories of my own boys."

"I'm sure. I fell in love with her as soon as I held her after she was born. She's mine and Cole's, and no one else's."

Darryl nodded.

"I beg to differ, darling," A female voice said.

Phoebe and Darryl both looked up. They saw someone standing in front of the coffee table in front of them. Phoebe quickly stood up. She grabbed Belinda from Darryl.

"Don't make this difficult, sweetheart. Just hand me the baby."

"No way!" Phoebe said. "No evil being is getting my daughter! All of you should have learned that from my sisters and me protecting my niece, Paulina."

The female laughed. "I don't think so. See I'm not like those other meaningless demons and warlocks who have tried to take Paulina Halliwell-Wyatt. That child is half witch, half Whitelighter. I'm only interested in ours, because she is half witch, half demon."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"That is the word down in the underworld, sweetheart. It is known the demon Belthazor fell in love with you."

"Yes, but that demon no longer insists. He has been died for a year!"

"Yes, I know. I was devastated to hear that. I was even more devastated to hear that Belthazor's human half was mortal now."

"I'm not sorry to hear you're devastated. I wouldn't have my daughter if that didn't happen," Phoebe said.

"Yes, and I will be taking her now. Give her to me!"

"No!"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, sweetheart! Just give me the child and no harm will come to you! I don't want to hurt you either. My son won't like it if I've hurt you!"

"Your son?"

Phoebe took a closer look at this demon, warlock, or whatever evil being she was. She looked familiar to Phoebe.

The elevator dinged. "Give me the child now!" She said. She looked over toward the elevator doors.

Phoebe looked over. The elevator doors opened. They revealed Piper and Paige with Victor and Paulina in her stroller.

"Piper, blow her up," Phoebe said running toward her sisters.

"What?" Piper asked. She saw the evil being going after Phoebe. "Oh." She threw her hands up in the air and used her blowing up powers. It didn't do much. The evil being was powerful.

"Mail opener," Paige said seeing one on the little table near her. She used her powers, flying the mail opener to the evil being.

The evil being shimmered out quickly. The mail opener ended up in the wall.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked his youngest daughter.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes." She looked down at Belinda in her arms.

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"I have no idea." Phoebe looked at her baby sister. "She just came out of nowhere and wanted Belinda. I didn't hear her come in. I wasn't sure if she was a demon or warlock. She also looked familiar to me, but I don't know from where."

"Maybe you saw her in _The Book of Shadows_," Piper said. "Remember how often we go through that thing."

Phoebe nodded. "Let's go! I wanna know."

"But you just got home from the hospital, Pheebs."

"I don't care. I want to know what demon is after my daughter. I want to know who she is before I tell Cole."

Paige nodded. "Okay, let's get to the Manor then." She wrapped an arm around Phoebe. "Piper, are you coming?"

Piper nodded. She picked Paulina up.

"Why don't you leave the girls with us?" Victor asked.

"I can't, Dad," Phoebe said. "The demon might come back and she'd kill you. If I'm with Piper and Paige, they can protect Belinda."

"Okay, then I'm going back to the Manor with you all."

"Okay," Paige said.

Victor walked over to Phoebe. He wrapped an arm around her. Paige wrapped her other arm around Piper. She then orbed herself, Piper with Paulina, Phoebe with Belinda, and Victor into the attic of the Manor. Phoebe quickly gave Belinda to her father. Victor took her. Phoebe then went over to _The Book of Shadows_.

Paige walked over and stood next to Phoebe. Phoebe quickly flipped through the pages, looking for the demon she had seen. She came across the picture.

"This is her," Phoebe said.

"_Liza_," Paige said reading the name of the demon. "_Liza is both powerful and dangerous. She can shimmer and throw energy balls. She kills anything and everything of good. She won't kill any demons, unless they get in her way. The same goes with warlocks. But Liza is far from the problems compared to her son, who she has taught everything she knows. For more see the demon, Belthazor._"

"Belthazor?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded her head.

"Liza is Cole's mom," Phoebe said. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Victor asked.

"The day of Piper's ten-year high school reunion, I went to the Mausoleum where I made Prue and Piper think I vanquished Cole. I ended up touching a tomb in there. I had premonition and I saw a man holding a little boy. There was also a woman. She threw an energy ball at the man and grabbed the little boy. She said something to him soothing him. I found out that that woman was Elizabeth Turner, Cole mother. That man was also Benjamin Turner, Cole's father."

"Liza short from Elizabeth," Piper said.

"I thought she was dead," Phoebe said. "Cole never mentioned her being alive. He never spoke of her much. He never does, actually."

"She came for Belinda, right?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

"She said she didn't want to hurt me. She just wanted me to hand over Belinda. She just wants her granddaughter."

"She could only want her to raise her evil!" Piper said.

"That's not happening!" Phoebe said. "I'm good! My daughter was conceived out of her mother and father being good being. She was born out of good love."

"We know," Paige said.

"No one's going to take Belinda from you, Phoebe. But you have to tell Cole what is going on. You need to let him know about his mother showing up and trying to take her," Piper said.

"I will," Phoebe said. "Let's go back to the penthouse."

Everyone huddled together. Paige then orbed everyone back to the Penthouse. Darryl was gone, but Cole was there.

Chapter 14

"What the hell is going on?" Cole asked. "I come home, only finding Darryl here, who tells me a demon came. I also see the mail opener in the wall."

"Paige orbed us all to the Manor," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe wanted to identify the demon that was here," Paige said.

"Who was it?" Cole asked.

Phoebe looked at her sisters. Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"The demon was your mother," Phoebe said looking at her husband.

"What?" Cole said a shocked look on his face. "How do you know?"

"It said in _The Book of Shadows_ that she had a son, who she taught all she knew too. It also said he was a bigger problem than his mother. Plus that for more to see the demon: Belthazor."

Cole shook his head. "My mother was here?"

"Yes," Phoebe said. "She didn't want to hurt me. She just wanted me to give her Belinda."

Cole nodded.

"Um, we're gonna go," Piper said.

"Okay," Phoebe said looking at her sisters and father.

"If you need us, call for me and I'll orb us here," Paige said.

"Of course, yes."

"I'll be by again later to see Belinda, sweetheart," Victor said.

"Okay."

Victor gave Belinda to Phoebe. Piper put Paulina back in her stroller. She, Paige, and her father then left then.

Phoebe walked into her and Cole's bedroom. Cole sighed. He followed Phoebe. He walked into their room and leaned against the doorframe. He saw Phoebe place Belinda in the basinet at the end of their bed.

Phoebe sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at her husband. "Why didn't you tell me your mother was alive?"

"I haven't spoken to her since before Prue was killed," Cole said.

"You talked to her then?"

"It was when you and your sisters were dealing with the Banshee. She came around when she found out I had killed Rayon and was being evil again."

"Oh."

"Phoebe," Cole said walking over to see wife. He sat down on the bed with her. He took her hand and she met his eyes. "I didn't mention my mother being alive, because she is the reason why I was Belthazor in the first place. I didn't want anything from my past, like Belthazor to interfere with us. I didn't want to lose you."

"Did you see her when you were The Source?"

"I refused to. I said no, because my mother would influence me being The Source. She tried to."

"Why didn't she come around before now? She came for Belinda. Why didn't see try to take me when I was pregnant with her and influence me to be evil?"

Cole shrugged. "My mother only wanted her grandchild. That's all."

"She's not getting her, Cole! Belinda is ours! I gave birth to her! Belinda might have demonic powers, but she also part witch. Her mother is a Charmed One, not an evil witch! I'm good and you're good…Or at least so you say!"

Cole gave Phoebe a look. "I am good, Phoebe."

Phoebe shook her head. "You could just be saying that. This could all just be an act and you'd try to kill me, taking our daughter and joining your mother!"

"No! Never, Phoebe! Like you said Belinda's mother is a Charmed One! Whatever my daughter is, I am! I'm good! We have our daughter, because of good, not evil! The goodness of your heart showed me true love, which turned me from evil to good. Belinda was created as a result of our love, Phoebe! I want to see our daughter destroy evil, and help innocents and other witches like her mother and aunts have done. All of her aunts!"

Phoebe sighed.

"My mother won't hurt you, because of me."

"What if she hurts Piper, Paige, Leo, or even Paulina?"

"I won't let her hurt them. Paulina can protect herself with her shield. Paige can orb out quickly. I'll be a force field for everyone if I have to. She just wants Belinda. She wants her grandchild. She might even want to see me too. I am her son after all."

"But Cole…"

"No buts, Phoebe. I'm stronger than her. I was stronger than her when I was Belthazor. She won't kill me, just scold me. She might have killed my father, her own husband, but she won't kill me, her own son. I promise you that!"

"You better, because if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'll do."

"I know. You just worry about yourself and Belinda."

"I can't! I'll be worrying about my sisters, Leo, and Paulina! It's just the way I am!" Phoebe started crying. "God and my stupid hormones from giving birth are acting up now!"

Cole smiled. He wrapped his arms around his wife. "Its okay, Phoebe. You can worry for your sisters and everyone else in your life. But my mother is interested in Belinda. Let her come back and let me see her and talk to her. Maybe I can really get with what she really wants. She might not want Belinda, because she is her grandchild. My mother is deadly too."

"God, Cole!" Phoebe pushed him away from her. She got up from the bed. "Don't say shit like that! It doesn't help!"

"Phoebe if something goes wrong, we'll vanquish my mother if necessary."

"Something could happen to the Power of Three, Cole. Piper, Paige, and I are the last of my mother's children, the Charmed Ones, this generation of Warren witches. Paulina and Belinda are the generation after the Charmed Ones."

"I know, I know. Everything will be okay, Phoebe. My mother will come here, because she'll know as long as she doesn't hurt your sisters, Leo, or Paulina, she has a better chance at getting her grandchild or at least seeing her."

"You better be right, Cole. If anything happens to my sisters, Leo, Paulina, or even my dad, because of your mother, I will never forgive you. I already lost a sister; I won't lose another, along with a brother-in-law, who I consider an actual brother, and my niece."

"You won't lose them. I promise. I know my mother, Phoebe!"

"You better!"

Chapter 15

"_Your mother," Phoebe said getting behind her husband._

_Cole looked at his mother. He hadn't seen her in so long. "Mom," He said._

"_Cole," Liza said. "You must know why I am here."_

"_Yes, but you won't get her!"_

"_One way or another!"_

"_You can't kill me, Mom! You kill Phoebe, her sisters and I will stop at nothing to track you down."_

"_I'm unvanquishible without the Power of Three. How do you think Belthazor was unvanquishible without a Power of Three spell or portion?"_

"_I was unvanquishible without one, because I was of the high level of demons. I worked my way up to the top."_

"_Yes, and you had it too."_

"_Phoebe vanquished the Source of evil, because she had too. But I'm back and more powerful then the Source ever was. Plus my daughter is powerful too. She has demonic powers and is the offspring of a Charmed One. Paulina is powerful. I can only image how powerful my daughter is."_

"_I knew the Triad shouldn't have used you to kill the Charmed Ones. Another demon would have gotten the job done!"_

"_Another demon did get the job done!" Phoebe said. "Shax killed my older sister, Prue and I almost lost Piper. I could have lost Paige, but it was a good thing this Charmed One inherited the premonition powers. God knows what could have happened to Paige if I didn't have it."_

"_Yes, that's a very sad story, honey," Liza said. "You have a lot of drama in your life. That is too much for that little baby girl of yours."_

"_The drama in my life and my sisters' lives has made us stronger. It brought us closer together and it has killed lots of demons and warlocks over the years. One of those demons being the one your son once was, but changed, because of me!"_

"_Yes and I need to be rid of you. Without you, my son will live a miserable life, one which he deserves for turning to the other side, plus not having his precious daughter. I could kill her too. Then he would have lost everything."_

"_Do not threaten my family!"_

"_I am your family, Cole!"_

"_Not anymore! The day Phoebe and I had a second change on our marriage was when you were no longer my family! You killed my father! I won't let you hurt or kill my wife or child! I won't let you have my child either! I won't let you hurt or kill my sister-in-laws, my niece, or my brother-in-law!"_

"_Now I can't kill a Whitelighter, Cole. Only a Darklighter can! But a Darklighter can also kill Paige, along with a demon and warlock. Your niece has her shield to protect her. But her mommy doesn't have anything. Every one of them can and will die. Piper, Paige, and Leo can die, along with Phoebe and Belinda. Paulina would be left an orphan and raised by you or her grandfather, Phoebe and Piper's father. Course, you'll be too busy seeking revenge on their deaths to take care of Paulina."_

_Cole and Phoebe looked at each other. Phoebe had a worried look on her face. _Piper, Paige, Leo,_ She thought._

"_Give the child to me and nobody dies or gets hurt," Liza said._

"_Never!" Cole said._

"_Have it your way, Cole. Say good-bye to your wife, sister-in-laws, and brother-in-law." Liza shimmered out then._

Phoebe sat straight up in bed. She looked around the room. She was in her own bedroom, in her own home. She shook her head. It was just a dream. She and Cole hadn't talked to his mother and she hadn't made a threat about killing her sisters and the rest of her family.

Phoebe threw the covers off of her body and got up from the bed. She walked over to Belinda's basinet. She gave a kiss to the top of her daughter's forehead. Belinda didn't even stir.

Belinda started crying a few hours ago. The newborn had eaten a few hours before that. She was crying due to a dirty diaper. Phoebe and Cole both knew that. Cole insisted on changing Belinda's diaper. Phoebe was grateful for it and tried going back to sleep. Phoebe looked at the bed, expecting to find her husband, and not it to be empty.

Phoebe stood dumbfounded at the empty. She checked to the bathroom door and saw it was open. She quickly and quietly walked out of the bedroom and to the living room. Cole wasn't there. She looked out onto the balcony. Cole wasn't there either. She headed into the kitchen. He wasn't there as well!

"Where the fuck is he?" Phoebe asked herself.

It was not like Cole to not be in the apartment when she woke up in the middle of the night. That was unless she knew he was working late, but he would have been home by that time of night. It was just a few minutes after 2:15 in the morning.

Phoebe picked up the phone and dialed Cole's cell phone number. She heard something ringing. It came from the bedroom. Belinda started crying at the sound of it. Phoebe walked back into the bedroom. She saw it glowing in the dark as it rang on his nightstand. Phoebe groaned. She quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She took care of her daughter then.

Chapter 16

Cole shimmered into the living room of the penthouse. It was 2:17 AM. He had just been down in the Underworld. He tried to track down his mother and talk to her. He wanted to know what she really wanted, other than her granddaughter. That could have been the only reason, but it wasn't.

While Cole was down in the Underworld trying to find his mother, he had heard demons, warlocks, and other evil beings talking. They were talking of Belinda. Cole was not at all surprised by that. He knew everyone in the Underworld wanted his daughter, because she had Charmed powers and demonic powers. Her demonic powers had to be very powerful too. Cole was invincible and all the powers he had collected before "coming back from the dead", as Phoebe had put it, were very powerful. Belinda was sure to have a little of all the powers her father possessed or a few of them.

Cole had to make sure both Phoebe and Belinda were well protected when he wasn't around. He also would do the same with the rest of the family. He didn't want anyone loss or hurt again, because of a demon. The only way anyone else in his family was going to die was by natural causes. He would not stand by and watch Phoebe lose another sister, a friend, her father, or brother-in-law. Prue's death was still hard on Phoebe sometimes.

There had also been nights right after Prue's death that Phoebe would cry herself to sleep. She blamed herself for Prue's death, because she had gone down into the Underworld in the first place to "save" Cole. If she would have been with her sisters then Prue might still be alive.

But Phoebe accepted that was how life was. Phoebe and Piper both swore to themselves too they weren't going to let demons, warlocks, and anything else evil kill anyone they cared about and loved. It was especially toward their family, sisters mainly. Cole knew Piper wouldn't stand by and watch Leo die either.

Cole heard Belinda crying as he walked toward the bedroom. He then heard Phoebe's soft and sweet voice, trying to sooth their daughter. "Crap," He muttered under his breath.

_I'm in trouble now._

He quietly walked into the bedroom. He saw Phoebe with Belinda in her arms. "Ssh, it's all right, sweetie. Mommy's here," She said. Cole smiled.

"Phoebe," He said.

Phoebe looked to the doorway of the bedroom. She saw her husband. She glared at him suddenly. "Where in the h-e-double hockey stick did you go?" She asked in a calm voice, trying not to disturb her daughter in her arms.

"I went to the Underworld," Cole admitted walking further into the bedroom.

"Why?"

"I wanted to find my mother and talk to her."

"Hmm…" Phoebe said.

Cole rolled his eyes. "It's not like that, Phoebe. I went to find her and talk to her about why she came here today. I needed to know."

"Well, did you find out anything?"

"No, I couldn't find her. Plus I was listening to everyone's conversations down there."

"Why?"

"Because they were talking about Belinda."

"That's not surprising considering who her parents are and what powers she could have."

"I know, but it's a good thing I went down there and listened. I know now that you have to be extra careful when I'm not around. The same goes with your sisters, Leo, Darryl, and your dad. If they're around with Belinda and I'm not around, someone is going to get hurt. Someone or something is going to come after our daughter."

"No one's getting her!" Phoebe said raising her voice. Belinda started acting up. "You think everyone would learn from trying to take Paulina too." She tried to calm down her daughter.

"Yes, well, everyone wants a demon baby instead!"

"Our daughter is not a demon baby! She just has some demonic powers at least!"

"That makes her part demon, Phoebe! I'm whole demon, because of the powers I have."

"That's right, Belinda is part demon, but her other part is human/witch. She will be raised good and not evil. The only one anyone is getting my daughter is over my dead body."

"That is what the demons and warlocks will do, Phoebe! If they have to they'll kill you. If you're alone, they can easily kill you and take Belinda. They can easily kill your father and Darryl and take Belinda. Piper's freezing powers have to be quick enough to stop a fireball or whatever comes at if anyone is trying to take her niece. Paige can get hit with a Darklighter's arrow and then Belinda be taking. The same with Leo."

"You said the demons and warlocks down work together. Leo said that not all Darklighters work together either."

"Well, with the right price or bribe from a demon or warlock to a Darklighter, Paige and Leo can be taken out like that," He snapped his fingers. "Then 'Oh, an opportunity to take the Charmed demon baby,' A demon or warlock would say. Something is going to happen to sooner or later, Phoebe."

"Well, my sisters and I won't let it happen! It's our job! No one is going to kill me, my sisters, Leo, Darryl, or father and take my daughter. No one else of my family is going to die at the hands of a demon, warlock, or evil being! It stopped at Prue! First it was my mother. Then it was Andy, and finally Prue. Well, I lost my mother and oldest sister to demons. Those are supposed to be the most important people in a girl's life. A girl looks up to the best female figure around. I didn't have my mother. All Prue did was criticize me until we got our powers, and then I got my act together and she fully supported me. I want to make her proud, because she made me proud, no matter how much I hated her when we were older. Belinda is going to have lots of female figures in her life. She's going to have two of her aunts and her mother.

"My daughter will be raised good. I don't care if you talk to your mother and see what she wants. But she is not coming near my child. If I have to, I will find a way to get a piece of her skin and make the potion that was created to kill Belthazor and we will kill her. I know deep down you'll be glad I did, because she killed your father. I also hope you never forgave her for that."

Phoebe turned her back on her husband. She soothed Belinda. The baby girl had been crying the whole time her parents were arguing. She had bounced her up and down in her arms, hoping that would help, but it didn't. Phoebe got Belinda quiet and back to sleep. She put her down in her basinet and then crawled back into bed.

"Phoebe, don't be mad," Cole said getting on the bed next to his wife.

"Just leave me alone. I'm tired and wanna go back to sleep."

"You always told me we shouldn't go to bed mad after we fight or argue. Whatever you wanna call that."

Phoebe sighed. She turned to Cole. "I will protect myself, Cole. I'll keep our daughter save too. I know how to do that. I've done it with Paulina. I'll use the crystals as a trap to protect Belinda when I'm not around. Piper and Leo have done that. They set up crystals in their bedroom to prevent anyone from getting to Paulina. As long as they're not seen, it'll work."

Cole nodded. "I just don't want to lose you or see you lose your sisters, Leo, Darryl, or your dad. I know it's not easy for you."

"Losing a loved one is not always easy. I have felt sad after I broke up with guys. You know I felt sad after we broke up, because I turned into a Banshee and Mermaid."

Cole smiled. "I wonder what Belinda or even Paulina could get turned into."

Phoebe smiled. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. Now get out of your regular clothes and into bed with me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Phoebe gave a giggle.

Chapter 17

"Elyse, I can still do my column and take care of my daughter," Phoebe said as she was on the phone the next morning. "I can e-mail it to you. I am not letting you get a ghost writer for my column. I'd rather you pull it for six weeks then have someone else trying to be me. I'm an original."

Phoebe heard the elevator ding. She looked over at the doors. They opened and she saw Paige walk in with Paulina. Phoebe smiled. She waved. Paige waved back.

"Yeah, well, guess what. You can pull the column for six weeks. I need the time off too. My mother-in-law has shown herself in the picture and Cole hasn't seen his mother in awhile so I need to take care of that."

Paige sat on the sofa with her sister in the living room.

"Just write something saying that I had a baby and I'll be on maternity leave for six weeks. People will just have to deal with their own problems for six weeks. I am a mother now and my baby needs me. Thank you. Bye."

Phoebe hung up the phone and placed it on the glass coffee table.

"Rough morning?" Paige asked.

"Yes. Elyse is giving me crap, because I want maternity leave and I won't be writing for six weeks."

"You could sue her if she doesn't give it to you."

"Yeah, well, I got it. I do need the time off anyway. I need to make sure my daughter is safe."

Paige nodded.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"She is at the club. I figured I'd come see you, because I wanted to ask you about Cole and his mother."

Phoebe groaned. "We argued a little about the situation. He told me the last time he saw her when he was possessed by the Source. She won't hurt me, because she'll won't to see her granddaughter. He also went down into the Underworld late last night, early this morning to see if he could find her and see what she wanted. I'm really thinking I can't trust my husband again."

Paige shook her head. "Of course, you can trust Cole, Phoebe. He's your husband. You two have a daughter. He's not going to turn evil again. Belinda is a reason he won't."

Phoebe groaned. She placed her face in her hands. She looked at her sister again. "Yeah, well, I have to worry about evil all together. Cole also heard demons and warlocks talking about Belinda too. Every other demon is going to try and take my daughter. I'm kind of defenseless. I can't freeze or blow them up. I don't have telekinetic powers to use on them. I can only levitate and beat them up, but that won't do."

Paige nodded. She rubbed her sister's back. "Well, that's a reason why I came here. I brought you some potions, because I thought they might help against demons and warlocks." She grabbed a bag from Paulina's stroller. She sat back down on the sofa. "I have some bottles that are a duplicate to Piper's blowing up powers."

"Ooh, goodie," Phoebe said. She took the bag from Paige. She started taking out little bottles of potions. She and Paige both identified them.

Belinda began crying then. Phoebe got up from the sofa and went to take care of her daughter. She walked into the bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Cole's mother standing over her daughter.

"Mrs. Turner," Phoebe said.

Elizabeth, Cole's mother turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe," She said. "I go by Elizabeth or Liza. I am no longer Mrs. Turner. I believe that is you now."

"Just get the hell away from my daughter!"

"I don't think so. This child is my granddaughter and as her grandmother, I have a right to see her."

"You might be her grandmother, but she will not be evil."

"She will be one way or another."

"Over my dead body!" Phoebe said.

"That can be and will be arranged sooner or later my dear!"

"Not if I get yours dead first!"

Elizabeth laughed.

Paige, who continued to hear her niece cry, got up from the sofa and went to see what was up. She saw Phoebe standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She looked over her sister's shoulder and saw someone standing over Belinda. She saw it was Liza.

"Belinda," Paige quickly said. Belinda orbed right into her arms.

"NO!" Liza said.

Phoebe looked at her sister. She smiled seeing her daughter in her sister's arms. Phoebe quickly ran over to her sister and took her daughter. Liza walked out of the room. She was angry. She saw a stroller in the living room. A smirk popped across her face. She shimmered over to Paulina then.

Paulina was asleep. She had no idea what was going on. She sensed something, though. She opened her eyes. She saw Liza. She began to cry and she put her shield up.

"Paulina," Paige quickly said as the baby orbed into her arms.

"You will be the first to go my dear," Liza said to Paige. "I will my granddaughter and her cousin will be mine too, or to the bidder." She shimmered out then.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks.

Chapter 18

Over the next few weeks, nothing happened. Liza didn't come back or anything like that to take Belinda or Paulina, or kill any of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe and her sisters prepared themselves for anything from her. Phoebe couldn't sleep at night. She couldn't sleep at the penthouse. She ended up falling asleep at the Manor when she was there during the day. She didn't feel safe at her own place.

Cole noticed Phoebe not sleeping at night. He noticed her not wanting to be at the penthouse when he wasn't there. When he left for work in the morning, she was always up and heading over to the Manor. He had to shimmer to the Manor late at night to get her and bring her home when he worked late.

"I'm not taking Phoebe home tonight," Cole said. He was in the kitchen with his sister-in-laws and brother-in-law. It was a little after ten. Phoebe was asleep in the living room.

"Why not?" Leo asked. He sat the kitchen table with Piper sitting on his lap. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, while Piper's arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Phoebe doesn't want to be at the penthouse when I'm not there and I'm not going to make her go back there. I don't think she feels safe there at all."

"She doesn't, Cole," Paige said. "I don't want to say it and you be pissed at me, but she doesn't."

Cole shook his head. "I'm not pissed, Paige. This is why I'm talking to all three of you. Phoebe confides in all you when she doesn't me."

"She's just worried and scared about your mother," Piper said. "We all are. Something's going on."

Cole nodded. "Yeah, evil is up to no good. I can only image it's to make an attack to get Belinda and Paulina."

"I think it is," Leo said. "At least, that's what the Elders say. They're trying to give an ear out on Darklighters for working with any demons or warlocks. They're keeping me informed, because they don't want me or Paige to get killed."

"How about you take a duplicate potion of my powers?" Piper asked. "You too, Paige."

"I already have it on me when we're not together," Paige said.

"Or I could just take you everywhere with me," Leo said.

"I like that idea, baby. But I need to do club stuff and be a mommy too," Piper said.

Cole smiled. "Is it okay if Phoebe and I stay here for while?"

"Of course," Piper and Paige chorused.

"She's our sister and you're our brother-in-law," Piper said.

"Yeah," Paige said. "You'll come in handy too if any demons or warlocks attack."

"Sure, I'll kill a few demons or warlocks," Cole said. "I need to take my frustration out on something. I'm going to go home and get some clothes. I'll be back." He shimmered out then.

A half an hour later, Phoebe woke up to Cole scooping her into his arms.

"Cole," She mumbled.

"Yes, it's me, baby," He said. He shimmered up-stairs to Phoebe's old bedroom. He placed her down on the bed.

She looked around. She saw where they were. "What are we doing up here? I thought we were going back to the penthouse."

"We're staying here for awhile, Phoebe. I noticed you don't want to be at the penthouse so until this thing with my other is over, we're staying here at the Manor."

"Where's Belinda?"

"She's okay. She's asleep right here."

Phoebe saw their daughter asleep in Paulina's old basinet. She was close to the side of the bed. She crawled over on the bed to her daughter.

"She's fine, Phoebe. Paulina is fine. Everyone is fine," Cole said.

"It won't be fine until your mom is vanquished," Phoebe said.

Cole nodded. "Go to sleep, baby."

Phoebe got comfortable in bed. She went to sleep instantly.

When Cole knew Phoebe was asleep, he left the Manor then. He shimmered out. He shimmered to the Underworld. He was going to find his mother once and for all. He was going to see what she was up to. He knew she was up to something. He was also going to see what other evil beings she using for her plans. He was doing this to protect his family.

As soon as he was down in the Underworld, he tried to find his mother. He encountered a few lower demons who tried to act tough, but he showed who was boss.

"Liza. Tell me where she is!" Cole said as he held the shirt of a demon.

The demon said where she was. Cole let go of the demon. He then shimmered to where she'd be. He ended up where the Source would be lounging or doing his bidding.

"Take out Paige and Leo," Liza said to a Darklighter. "It is simple as that."

"Someone needs to wound Piper," A demon said.

"Do it from behind. You do it from behind when both Paige and Leo are shot by a Darklighter, any Darklighter. Any demon or warlock can kill Piper. Just do it from behind. Once they are taken out, then you can take Phoebe out. Once she is out I won't my granddaughter!"

"None of us will be able to get Piper and Leo's baby. The baby has a shield."

"That is where I come in."

Everyone looked to the person. _Not good_, Cole thought.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gideon. I am an Elder and Headmaster to Magic School."

"An elder? How the hell did you pull that one off?"

"Liza wants Belinda and I want Paulina," Gideon said.

"Why do you want Paulina?"

"I wish to kill the child. She is too powerful even for good. Paulina will trust me, though. I have seen the child and she has gotten accustomed to me. Leo showed me her when she was born. I am a friend and mentor to Leo, at least so he thinks. I made a big mistake supporting him to marry Piper."

_No_, Cole thought.

"I can get Paulina to trust me and then each of you one by one. You can raise the child if you want. I do not care anymore."

Liza smiled. "I will be the first for you to get the child to trust me. I could raise Belinda and Paulina. They would be unstoppable together if they were evil. They would be as powerful as the source together."

Cole shimmered out then. He needed to get out of there before anyone found him out.

The next morning, Cole was very quiet at breakfast with the sisters and Leo. He didn't how to tell them all what he had when he was down in the Underworld. He didn't know how to tell Leo either. He had heard nothing but great things from Leo about Gideon. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe had met him too and they agreed.

"Are you okay, baby?" Phoebe asked her husband.

"Yes, I'm fine," Cole said.

"You know what I want to do."

"What?"

"I want to have Belinda's Wiccaning soon. I enjoyed Paulina's."

"Would it be safe to do it?" Piper asked.

"We can make it safe," Paige said. "We have a much of crystals. We can crystal off the attic."

"Yeah, that would work," Leo said. He heard jiggling. "I gotta go."

"A charge?" Piper asked.

"No, it's Gideon."

"Oh, tell him I said hi."

"Me too," Paige said.

"Me three," Phoebe said.

"Leo, don't go!" Cole said.

Everyone gave him a look.

"You can't go see Gideon. You can't trust him. Not ever again!"

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I went down to The Underworld last night. I needed to know what my mother was up to and I found out what she is. I saw Gideon there. He wants to get Paulina and give her to my mother to raise with Belinda. She's sending a Darklighter after you and Paige. Then a demon or warlock is to attack Piper from behind. Then they'll take out Phoebe and that is when they'll take Belinda and Paulina."

Chapter 19

"You went down to the Underworld?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes," Cole said. "I did it after you went to sleep last night. I needed to know what was going on. I'm lying here, Phoebe. I wouldn't lie about Gideon, because I never met the man."

Phoebe looked at her sisters and brother-in-law. Belinda began crying then. Cole and Phoebe shimmered into Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe gasped. She saw Liza holding her daughter. Liza smiled. "What a beautiful granddaughter you gave me, Cole," She said. "You have made me proud."

"Give her to me, Mom," Cole said. "Give her to me and I won't take her by force."

"I'm your mother, Cole. I gave you life. You would hurt your own mother."

"You hurt your own son, me by killing my father in front of my very eyes. You can't kill me in front of my daughter's very eyes. I am unvanquishible, but you are not."

"Be careful, Cole. If you attempt to hurt me, I might be forced to harm your daughter. Your filthy half witch/human daughter."

"You will not hurt me, my daughter, or my wife. You also will not hurt the rest of my family."

"I am your family, Cole."

"No, I am good now and my only family is the Charmed Ones, my daughter, niece, and brother-in-law."

"They will not be alive much longer."

There were sudden yells and screams. Phoebe made a quick run down-stairs. Cole watched her leave. He looked at his mother, holding his daughter. Liza smiled.

"Tough decision, huh?" She asked.

Cole shimmered out then. He shimmered down-stairs. Liza laughed. She shimmered out with Belinda.

When Phoebe got down-stairs, she saw Leo was hit by a Darklighter arrow and so was Paige. Piper was trying to take the arrows out. Phoebe ran to her sister.

"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Paige gave her sister a look.

Cole shimmered into the kitchen. He walked out of it and into the dinning area. He saw Paige and Leo on the floor with Phoebe and Piper. He saw two demons appear then. He quickly threw two fireballs at the demons to save his wife and sister-in-law. Piper and Phoebe freaked out when they heard the cries of the demons as they were vanquished. They saw Cole.

"Where is Belinda?" Phoebe asked.

Cole went to speak.

"You let your mother take her."

Piper looked at her husband. "What is it?" She asked.

"Gideon. I sense him here," Leo said.

"Paulina," Piper said. She got up and quickly ran up-stairs to her daughter. When Piper got to her daughter, she saw Gideon picking her up from her crib. Gideon smiled and orbed out. "No," She shouted. She suddenly felt the presence of a demon. She turned around and quickly blew him up. He tried to strike her with an Athame. Piper watched it fall to the floor. She picked up and quickly made her way back down-stairs.

"Gideon got Paulina," She said.

Everyone looked at her. Leo and Paige were getting weak. Phoebe and Cole were both on the floor with them.

"We need to take care of Paige and Leo and then get Belinda and Paulina."

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"Sam."

Phoebe looked at Paige. Paige nodded her head. She had met her father for the first time months ago and really hadn't seen him since.

"How do we get him here?" Cole asked.

"We just have to call for him and hope…"

"I can get him," Paige said.

"Paige, you're weak, sweetheart," Piper said. "You can't do…"

"She knows what's doing, Piper," Leo said.

Piper looked at her husband. She nodded her head.

Paige closed her eyes and used all the strength she had to send a call to her father. It was something he could receive as a fellow Whitelighter and her father. "Dad."

A moment later, a swirl of orbs appeared. They formed Sam Wilder, Paige's father and the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty's old Whitelighter.

"Paige," He said. "What happened?"

"Darklighters," Phoebe said.

"We need you to heal Leo and Paige quickly, Sam. Cole's mother got Belinda and Gideon got Paulina," Piper said.

"Gideon getting Paulina isn't bad," Sam said.

"He's working with my mother," Cole said.

Sam took his head. He quickly went to work healing. He healed Leo first and then Paige.

"Thank you, Sam," Piper said.

Sam nodded. "You all be careful."

"We will, Dad," Paige said.

Sam smiled. "Call me again when this is over."

Paige nodded. Sam orbed out then.

"Let's get down to Underworld and get our daughters back," Phoebe said.

Piper nodded.

Chapter 20

The Charmed Ones, Leo, and Cole quickly formed a plan before they headed down to the Underworld. All they needed was one another and a few potion bottles. The potion bottles were of the duplicate potion of Piper's powers. Everyone but Piper and Cole were carrying two of them. Leo and Paige really needed it if a Darklighter tried to take them out.

After forming their plan and getting the potions, they headed down to the Underworld. Cole shimmered with Phoebe. Leo orbed with Piper, and Paige orbed herself down there. Their attack needed to be sneaky.

The five all made their way into The Source's chambers where Liza now occupied it.

"Stay quiet," Cole said. "Do not make any sudden moves to grab Paulina or Belinda. They will not be trying to hurt either of them. Demons and warlocks might be yelling at my mother for both of them, but she won't give either up easily."

The five all quickly hid. They heard someone coming.

Liza smiled as she came in. She had Belinda in her arms. She wasn't crying.

"Glad to see you have gotten used to your grandmother, Belinda," Liza said. She walked over and placed Belinda in a crib and that she had suddenly appear.

Gideon walked in then. He was followed by a few Darklighters, warlocks, and demons. They wanted Paulina. Paulina wasn't crying either. She knew she could trust Gideon. The Darklighters, warlocks, and demons that followed him stayed some feet away from him. They didn't want Paulina to put her shield up and be afraid of them.

Liza smiled. "Put her down with her cousin, Gideon. She'll feel safer with her."

Gideon smiled. He walked over to the crib and put Paulina down with Belinda. He looked to Liza. "I had not had a chance to see Belinda since she was born, but she is very gorgeous."

"Yes, the only good thing that came from her mother!"

"Now, now, your son is fine looking man too. Do not waste everything on the Charmed Ones. They are the ones that produced these two. I only say Paulina came from her father and not her mother. Her mother, who should have let Leo go when she knew things didn't work out between her mother and her mother's Whitelighter."

Cole feel Piper and Leo stiffen a little. He knew they were angry by Gideon's comments. They would get hold of him soon enough.

"Yes, the Charmed Ones are no good. I'm sure Paige and Leo are dead by now. I'm sure Piper and Phoebe are too. It is only a matter of time before my son shows up for Belinda and Paulina. He might be invincible, but I can get him to come back to the evil side. Then with the children of the Charmed Ones and him evil will be unstoppable."

"How can you be sure the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter is dead?" A demon asked. "The others haven't returned."

"Because," Liza said. "They all would have showed up by now for Paulina and Belinda. That is how we know they are dead. My son probably killed the others for killing the witches. It makes sense."

"Then where is your son?" Another asked.

Cole came out of hiding. That was not part of the plan. His in-laws and wife whisper-yelled for him.

"Here," Cole said.

Everyone turned to see Cole. Liza smiled.

"I'm right here." Cole walked over to his mother.

"Welcome my son," Liza said. "Please meet Gideon."

Cole looked at Gideon. Gideon smiled. "Very nice to meet you finally, Cole. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you. My niece is beautiful too. They get their looks from their mothers, who got it from their mother and she got it from her mother and so on and so forth."

"Yes, the Warren witchline has gorgeous witches and not witchy hags like everything thinks they should be," Liza said.

"Only evil witches are haggy like, but my daughter and niece won't be like that. They'll be beautiful like their mothers were or should I say how their mothers are!"

"What?" Liza said. "No, the Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter are dead!"

Cole shrugged. "Think of it any way you wish."

Liza gave her son a look. Liza walked over to where her son had come from. The Charmed Ones and Leo quickly moved. Phoebe stayed where she was.

"Phoebe," Piper said.

Phoebe waved her hand at her sisters and Leo to move from sight. Phoebe came out then.

Liza smiled. "Well, well, welcome Phoebe."

"Liza," Phoebe said. She walked past her and over to the crib. She looked in on her daughter and niece. They were both asleep. Phoebe turned her attention to everyone else in the room.

"What the fuck is up with Phoebe and Cole?" Paige whispered to Piper.

"They know what they're doing," Leo said. "We'll just stay hidden."

Piper shook her head. "No," She whispered. "You two stay hidden." She headed out into the open.

"Piper," Paige said. She went after her sister.

"No, no," Leo said. "Piper knows what she is doing too. Just let them go, Paige."

"Piper," Gideon said. Everyone turned to see the oldest of the Charmed Ones. Piper walked over to them. She was not intimidated by any of the warlocks or demons that were around.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Gideon," Piper said.

"You should have learned by example with your mother and her Whitelighter, Piper."

Piper laughed. "I wasn't around to watch my mother with her Whitelighter. I didn't see who the hell Sam was. I only learned about him when Prue and Sam vanquished the water demon that killed my mother."

"Yes, but you knew the story about her and Sam when you learned about Sam. You and Leo were also told to stop seeing each other."

"You supported our marriage!"

"I did, but I thought the child you would produce would be like Paige just half witch, half Whitelighter."

"Paulina is the first born and the prophecy says there will be a powerful child of the first born of the Charmed Ones. My daughter is powerful and I'm sure Belinda is, regardless of her demonic powers too."

"Why the hell did you come here?" Liza asked.

"I came here for my daughter and my niece. Plus to take you and everyone else out."

"Oh, revenge for us killing your husband?"

"No, my sister and husband are slowly dying. They told me, Phoebe, and Cole to get Paulina and Belinda. That is what we are here and we're not leaving without them." Piper blew the Darklighters up then.

Cole threw fireballs at the demons and warlocks.

"Grab the children," Liza said.

"Paulina and Belinda," Paige shouted. The two babies orbed from the crib and into Paige's arms.

"No!" Liza said. "Paige is here."

"That means Leo is here too!" Gideon said.

Piper and Phoebe both picked up a Darklighter crossbow and shot it at Gideon. He got hit by both arrows from them.

"Gideon," Liza said.

Phoebe and Piper threw the crossbows down. Cole had finished taking out the demons and warlocks. The three all had their attention on Liza and Gideon. Gideon was slowly dying from the poison arrows of the Darklighters.

Liza went to shimmer out, but Cole quickly used his powers on her, killing her. She cried out and vanquished.

"That is for my father," He said.

Paige and Leo came out from hiding with Belinda and Paulina. Piper and Phoebe quickly ran over to them. Phoebe took Belinda from Paige and Piper took Paulina from Leo. Both mothers were happy to have their daughters in their arms and safe. Leo picked up a Darklighter crossbow then.

"Leo," Gideon said as Leo aimed the crossbow at him.

"Third time's the charm!" Leo said. He shot the arrow at Gideon. Gideon cried out in pain. Gideon would die quicker with three arrows in him.

"Let's get out of here," Phoebe said. Cole wrapped his arms around her and they shimmered out. Paige orbed out. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and they orbed out.

Chapter 21

"Well, I can leave Belinda alone to sleep and not worry about Liza coming and taking her," Phoebe said as she walked into the living room.

"I feel the same way with Paulina," Piper said.

Phoebe sat down on the sofa next to Paige. Piper sat across from them on a lounge chair.

"Where's Cole?" Paige asked.

"He's being a father and watching his daughter sleep," Phoebe said.

"Leo is doing the same thing with Paulina," Piper said.

After vanquishing Liza and killing Gideon, Leo had to deal with the Elders, because of killing Gideon. Phoebe and her sisters went with him when he met with the Elders and to explain the situation. The Elders saw reason for Gideon's death.

Leo and Cole since the death of his mentor/friend and vanquish of his mother, the two were mourning and lamenting. Liza had been Cole's mother. Since he had met Phoebe and fell in love with her, good overpowered him. He tried to push all his contacts with evil out of his life. He had done that, but Liza came back into his life when Belinda was born. She had wanted her granddaughter and Cole understood that.

Cole and Phoebe were staying another night at the Manor. Cole sat on the bed and watched Belinda sleep soundly. He had devoted his life to evil when he was Belthazor. He had gone back and forth from evil and good since being with Phoebe. But when he got a second chance at his marriage with Phoebe, he devoted himself to good.

"I might have demonic powers, but I am good," Cole said. "I am good, Belinda. You are good too, because your mother is a Charmed One. You have some demonic powers too, but you will use them to defeat evil, along with whatever witch powers you possess. You will be unstoppable to evil. I'll make sure nobody tries to take you ever again. I won't let anyone hurt you until you can defend yourself against evil.

"Your mother was the greatest thing to happen to me. But you are the second greatest thing to happen to me, Belinda. Then whatever brothers and sisters you have they'll be third, fourth, and fifth, or whatever greatest thing to happen to me."

"You okay, Leo?" Phoebe asked as her brother-in-law walked into the living room.

"Yes. I'll be okay and everything will be okay," Leo said. Piper smiled. "I've got this beautiful lady to make it all okay." Leo scooped Piper into his arms. He then sat down in her seat, putting her on his lap.

"I will make sure everything is more than okay," Piper said. "I'll make sure everything is great."

"As will I."

Paige and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

Cole came into the room then. Phoebe moved to the middle of the sofa, closer to Paige. Cole sat down next to her. Phoebe then moved closer to him. Cole wrapped his arm around her. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know I will be, Phoebe. Having you in my life makes everything better. Having Belinda makes it so much better, though," Cole said.

Phoebe smiled. She kissed her husband passionately on the lips.

"You know taking out Liza and Gideon is kind of like taking out a powerful demon like Shax or the Source," Paige said.

"Yes, but the Source is definitely dead and never, ever coming back!" Phoebe said.

"The same with Shax," Piper said. "The world is a safer place without them for our children."

"Well, you know we still have to worry about one very powerful demon," Paige said.

Everyone gave her a look.

"A very powerful unvanquishible demon."

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah, well, he can't kick him out of your lives either. He's my husband and the father of my child, and he's a keeper forever."

Everyone laughed. They needed to.

"We should do Belinda's Wiccaning this weekend," Piper said.

"Yes, Cole and I were talking about that when we were putting Belinda down," Phoebe said. "It's a go." She yelled, "Be ready for a Wiccaning this weekend, Grams!"

Everyone gave a laugh.

Chapter 22

"I need to have sex," Phoebe said as she was in the kitchen with Paige the next morning.

"You and me both sister," Paige replied. "But you have a good reason. Your OB/GYN said not to have sex for six weeks since giving birth to Belinda. At least in four more weeks you have someone to have sex with."

"You could have a guy by then."

"That's the plan."

Phoebe smiled.

"Cole leave for work?"

"Yes," Phoebe replied. "Its time to get back to our normal lives. He left super early this morning to check up on work. It won't take him long to get everything back under control."

"Good," Paige said.

Phoebe nodded.

"Good morning," Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Paige said.

Piper put a bagel in the toaster and then made a cup of coffee.

"Thank God for the person who came up with caffeine," Piper said to her sisters.

The both looked at her. "Long night?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded. "You have no idea."

"Actually, I think we do," Paige said. "I could hear you in the hallway when I got up to use the bathroom at 3 in the morning."

Piper grinned.

"You bitch!" Phoebe said.

"Really," Paige said.

Piper giggled. "I love that my sisters hate me. Its fun."

"There was a time you and Phoebe hated me," A very familiar voice shouted.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. The two both headed out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Paige followed them. They looked into the foyer. Piper and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God," Paige said.

Standing in the foyer was Prue, Prue as in their dead older sister, Prue. She wasn't ghost like, like her sisters had seen their mother, Patty, and Grams. She was in normal body form like Patty and Grams could be in.

"This better not be a joke," Piper said.

"I promise, Piper, it isn't," Prue said. "This is me, your older sister."

"How?"

"The same way Mom and Grams have come to see you. It's been almost two years since my death. I think I can come see you now. Grams was dead a year when she came to us in her spirit form. You know a month after Andy died, unfortunately."

"Yes, we know," Phoebe said.

Prue smiled. "I also wanted to come before my niece's Wiccaning this weekend."

Phoebe smiled. She and Piper both threw their arms around their sister. Prue smiled as her sisters hugged her tightly. They had both of her arms pinned to her body so she couldn't wrap them around her sisters.

Phoebe and Piper both pulled away from their sisters. They were both crying. Prue hugged them both again, but with her arms wrapped around them.

"I can't believe its you," Piper said.

"I know," Prue said.

"You don't know how long we've wanted to see you this way," Phoebe said.

"I do know. I also know a certain half sister of mine has wanted to meet me."

The three original Charmed Ones looked at Paige. Paige had her arms wrapped around herself. Prue smiled. She opened her arms for Paige. Paige went into them and hugged her oldest half sister. Phoebe and Piper then joined in on the hug.

It was a happy reunion and meeting for the four sisters. The four all talked about anything and everything. Prue met both her nieces and loved seeing them. Prue told her sisters about her afterlife.

"I met Mom's dad and Grams's parents," Prue said.

"Awesome," Phoebe said.

"I was actually reunited with a certain someone too."

"Andy?" Piper gasped.

Prue nodded. Phoebe and Piper smiled.

"My true love."

"And me without one," Paige said.

"Don't worry, Paige. Your guy is out there."

"Yeah, he might even be supernatural or mortal," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, mortal is good for me," Paige said.

"Not all of them are that great," Piper said.

"Yeah," Phoebe said.

Prue laughed. "Don't listen to them. You'll know when he's the right one, mortal or supernatural. Try for a non-demon, non-warlock."

"Hey," Phoebe said.

Her sisters laughed.

Chapter 23

"Do you have to go?" Piper asked her older sister. It was the evening now and Prue needed to leave. She had gotten to spend the day with her sisters and nieces.

"Yes, I have to go, Piper," Prue replied. "But I'll be back."

"Not soon enough," Phoebe said.

"I'll be back on Saturday, Phoebe."

"Yeah, for like five minutes," Paige said. "The Wiccaning ceremony isn't that long."

Prue smiled. Paige was definitely her little sister. She was already nagging about something that had to do with Prue.

"You three have to realize that I have to go. I can't stay here. I'm dead. Just like Mom and Grams are dead. They come back every so often. I will be back every so often."

"If you have to go, Prue, then just go," Piper said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She walked away from her older sister and little sisters.

Prue sighed. She looked at her younger sisters. Phoebe shrugged and went after Piper.

"I don't want you to go, Prue," Paige said. "But I understand you have to."

Prue nodded. "I'll see you on Saturday. Mom, Grams, and I will stick around. I can promise you that. Plus I'll bring a friend."

Paige nodded. She gave her sister a hug. Prue then disappeared in a glow of light. Paige headed up-stairs to find her other sisters. She found them in Piper and Leo's bedroom.

"You two are acting like spoiled brats," She said. Piper and Phoebe glared at their little sister. "Yeah, you heard me. Mom and Grams have to leave like Prue had to leave. It sucks that Prue had to leave, but she came and we got to spend a day with her. She'll be back on Saturday for Belinda's Wiccaning. Plus she, Mom, and Grams will hang around afterward. Prue also said she'll bring a friend."

"Paige, you just met Prue today. She was not there your whole life and then gone the next minute," Piper said. "She was there for my whole life and Phoebe's and then gone the next second."

"That is true, Piper, but I did lose my adoptive parents that were there my whole life and then gone the next second. I know what it is like to lose a relative that you love with all your heart and then they're gone. I might have been trouble for my parents, but I still loved them, and I still loved them. It was also hard for me to see them go when I got to see them as ghosts after Phoebe and Cole got engaged for the first time."

"We were engaged once," Phoebe said. "He just gave me a couple different engagement rings."

"Whatever, Pheebs," Piper said. "I was fine until Prue just came back into our lives. It took me a long time to move on. It was easy to accept Mom and Grams back into my life, because Mom had been dead awhile and I had shed my tears long ago for her death. For Grams, it was easy too, because she kept our powers bound to protect us and have a childhood. But Prue, you know what it was like for me to get over her death."

"Yes, but you grief and then move on with your life," Paige said.

"I did move on with my life, Paige!"

"You knew Prue was going to come see us like Mom and Grams one day. The both of you get over it!"

Paige orbed out of the bedroom then. She orbed to her own. Belinda began to cry. Phoebe got up and headed to take care of her daughter. She closed the door to Piper and Leo's bedroom to leave her sister alone.

Phoebe stayed that night at the Manor again. She didn't want to be alone in the Penthouse with Belinda. Cole was working late. He worked a very long day. To not wake anyone up, he shimmered from outside and into Phoebe's bedroom. He had expected her to be asleep, but she wasn't. She wasn't in the bedroom at all.

Cole thought it was weird. He saw Belinda was sleeping peacefully. He left the bedroom and went to find Phoebe. He thought he'd start in the attic and work his way all the way down on the first floor. No one was in the attic. So he headed back to the second floor. He looked at the cracks under the bedroom doors of Paige, along Piper and Leo. Paige was in bed, because the lights were off, the same with Piper and Leo's bedroom.

Cole headed down-stairs to the first floor. It was dark, except for the light in the living room. Cole headed to it, but he heard Piper and Leo's voices. He knew Phoebe wasn't in there with them. He turned around. He saw the light on in the kitchen. That was where he knew he'd see his wife.

He was right. He saw Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table. She was typing on her laptop. There was a cup of coffee to her right. Phoebe heard someone come into the kitchen. She looked up and saw her husband.

"Hi," She said with a smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey, I shimmered into the bedroom," Cole said. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. "What are you still doing up?" He sat down next to her.

"I was waiting up for you. After today, I couldn't sleep and I wanted you to be the last thing I see when I went to sleep."

"Same here. I'm sorry today was a long day."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing Prue, but it sucked she had to leave."

Cole nodded. Phoebe had told him what had gone down after Prue had left with the current Charmed Ones.

"You know Piper and Leo are still up?"

Phoebe nodded. "Piper's the one who took Prue's death hard."

"We all took Prue's death hard, Phoebe. Piper took it really hard."

Tears streamed down Phoebe's cheeks. "It's not fair, Cole. We get to see her and then she has to leave. I don't care that everything happens for a reason, but I want my older sister back." She began to cry hard.

Cole brought his wife into his arms. She cried into his chest. "I know you want her back. I know you feel. I felt like it every time I lost you."

Phoebe got out of her seat and sat down on Cole's lap, hugging him tightly. Cole hugged her tightly as well. "I never want to lose you, Cole. Not ever again!"

"Same to you."

Chapter 24

The next morning after eating breakfast, Phoebe gathered up all her stuff, plus Belinda and Cole's. She was going home to the Penthouse with Belinda. She needed to get home. She didn't have to worry about Cole's mother anymore. The bitch was vanquished.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked as she saw her sister with two suitcases. She had Paulina in her arms.

"I'm going home," Phoebe said.

"But you are home!"

Phoebe looked at her older sister. "Home to the penthouse, Piper. Cole and me staying here was only temporary. It was until we knew what Cole's mother was up to. Now she's vanquished and Gideon is dead. We don't have to worry until the next demon or warlock comes a long for our daughters."

"But this is your home!" Her eyes watered up.

Phoebe shook her head. "This will always be my home, Piper. But we all can't live here together forever. Paige will eventually move out when she's married and started her own family. I'll still be around. It'll be like it was before Liza came into the picture. You'll still see me and Belinda. You're my sister. I just need to be at my own place with my husband and daughter. You and Leo need it too with Paulina. Paige is always staying out of the way of you two."

"I don't want to lose another sister!"

Phoebe walked over to her sister. She hugged her, trying not to smooch Paulina either. "You're not going to lose me, Piper. I have immortal husband. He is unvanquishible. He will protect me. I have duplicate potions of your powers. I can kick demon ass too." She looked at her older sister. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Phoebe wiped them away.

"I'll come by every morning to see you. I have four more weeks of maternity leave. I need to get back to own life, though, but I always have time for you, Paige, Leo, and my niece, of course."

"Promise?" Piper asked.

"Always."

Piper nodded her head.

A half an hour later, Phoebe and Belinda were home at the Penthouse. That evening, Cole came home at a dissent time. He had gotten everything at work under control. He would go into work super early like he had the last two days just to make sure everything was good.

"Hello my wife," Cole said.

"Hello my husband," Phoebe said. She was sitting in the living room with Belinda in her arms. Belinda was breastfeeding.

Cole sat down on the sofa with his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. He kissed the top of Belinda's head. "Glad to be home?"

"Yes," Phoebe said. "I'm just glad to be alone with my husband and daughter now."

Cole smiled. "I'm glad to be alone with you and Belinda too. So what are you in the mood for, for dinner?"

"I was thinking pizza or Chinese food."

"Chinese food it is."

Phoebe laughed.

"The usual?" Cole asked reaching for the phone on the coffee table.

"Yes, please."

Cole nodded. The Chinese place that they ordered from was on speed dial, along with their pizza place.

Chapter 25

"Holy shit," Cole said as he walked into the manor with his wife and daughter.

Phoebe laughed. It was five months later and December. It was Christmas time now. The manor was all decked out for the holiday. It was actually covered in more Christmas decorations compared to when it had the last few weeks.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," Phoebe sang.

Cole nodded. "You and Paulina are going to have a great first Christmas, Belinda."

"I thought I heard voices," Piper said. She walked from the kitchen and into the foyer. She went over to her sister and gave her a hug. She did the same with her brother-in-law.

"Did you decorate the house more?" Cole asked.

"Yes, Paige and I both did. Leo things we're nuts. But Paige and I just love the holidays. Plus we needed more decorations with our Christmas party in a half hour."

Cole nodded. "Well, how about I take Belinda and get her settled down?"

"Good idea," Phoebe said. She gave the carrier to her husband that their daughter was in. She also gave him the diaper bag. Cole headed up-stairs. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Will you set up the beverage table?" Piper asked.

"Sure."

Piper smiled. She headed back into the kitchen. Paige came down-stairs then. She greeted Phoebe with a hug.

"Do you have a date tonight, Love?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I invited this guy that I met at the club the other day. Does that count as a date?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I do have a date."

Phoebe smiled.

Meanwhile upstairs, Cole was in Paulina's room. He put Belinda in the crib with her cousin. Belinda was five months old while her cousin was nine months old. Both girls looked like their mothers. Paulina had powers of a Whitelighter and witch, though, along with her shield. Belinda's powers were of a witch and demonic powers. Everyone had discovered Belinda's power of shimmering. Belinda shimmered from one parent's arms to the other. She did the same with her aunts. She would shimmer from one of her aunts' arms and into her mother's or father's. Paulina would tend to do the same with her orbing.

Cole smiled as he looked down at his niece and daughter. The two both looked up at him with their brown eyes. "How ya doing, Paulina?" He tickled his niece's tummy. The baby gave a giggle. Cole smiled. He did the same with Belinda. She gave a giggle. Cole grinned. He tickled them both. They both giggled.

"Do I hear babies giggling?" Leo asked walking into the room.

"Yep," Cole said.

Leo smiled. He walked over to the crib. Paulina and Belinda both looked up at their fathers. "Gotta love fatherhood, huh?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. It's the best thing since meeting and marrying Phoebe. I also love being an uncle."

"Me too."

The girls both gave a yawn.

"I think that's our cue to let them sleep," Leo said. Cole nodded. The two both left their daughters to sleep.

"Okay, let's not get too tipsy tonight, okay?" Paige said to her two older sisters. "You two have to take care of your babies. Aunt Paige is not playing aunt tomorrow."

"Piper is playing Aunt Piper tomorrow," Piper said.

"Oh, please you love your niece like I love mine," Phoebe said.

"I do."

"Why isn't Paige not playing aunt tomorrow?" Cole asked as he and Leo came down-stairs.

"She has a date tonight and we all know where she'll be," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you better take it back to his place!" Leo said.

"I love how you and Piper get to have sex in the house, but I can't," Paige said.

"Hey, we're the parents of the child that is here," Piper said. "We make the rules. Also I'm the oldest too to make the rules, so deal with it."

"I'm glad we have our own place," Cole said.

"Me too," Phoebe said.

"Excuse me while I go hurl," Paige said.

Piper and Phoebe laughed.

Twenty minutes later, friends and co-workers arrived for the Halliwell Christmas Party. Phoebe and Piper, of course, had invited their father. Darryl was also there with his wife, Shelia.

"I don't think the house was decorated this much for Christmas when you girls were younger," Victor said to Phoebe.

"That is all Piper and Paige. Remember I have my own place to decorate for Christmas. Of course, Cole, Belinda and I will be spending Christmas here," Phoebe said.

"Christmas will be so enjoyable with kids around again. You girls loved Santa Clause."

"I doubt he's fake. I mean look at everything that comes along with your daughters being something special."

"I don't doubt it either. I'd like to meet the old guy myself."

Cole came over then. He held up some mistletoe above his and Phoebe's heads. Phoebe chuckled. She kissed her husband. "I love mistletoe," Cole said to Victor.

"I used to do it all the time to the girls' mother," Victor said.

"Hey Phoebe and Cole," Darryl said. The couple looked in the direction of their friend. He was talking with Piper, Leo, and Paige. He had his arm wrapped around his wife. "Come here."

"Excuse us, Dad," Phoebe said.

"Of course," Victor said.

Cole took his wife's hand and they walked over to the little group of their friend, sisters, and in-laws. "What's up, Darryl?" Cole asked.

"What would you wish for if you were granted anything you wanted as a Christmas wish?" Darryl asked.

Cole shrugged. "I don't know. I have everything I want right now. I have the woman I love and a daughter to love."

"What about you, Phoebe?" Shelia asked.

"I would want Prue and Andy to be alive again."

"Same for us," Piper said. Leo nodded his head. Paige agreed.

"I think I wish for that too," Cole said.

"Same here," Darryl said.

"Yes, the one Christmas wish the Charmed Ones, their husbands, and friend, Darryl Morris would want from Santa Clause is for Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau to be alive again and everyone in the whole world, but those who made the wish, plus other magical folk, to forget they ever died," Piper said.

Everyone agreed.

"With that wish too, we'd want them to continue their lives where they left off with their same jobs and the two having their own place together while Piper, Leo, and their daughter, plus Paige continued to live in the Manor," Paige added.

"It would be Dad's wish too," Phoebe said.

"I'm going to go check on Paulina," Piper said.

"I'll come with you to check on Belinda."

The two sisters headed up-stairs then. Leo and Cole gave Paige a hug.

"Thanks, guys. I really needed that," She said. She gave Darryl a hug, because he was looking sad too. After all, Prue and Andy had both been a friend of his. Andy had actually asked Darryl if anything were to ever happen to him to take care of Prue and her sisters. He did that, but he really didn't take care of Prue. Everyone said her death was demonic and not Darryl's fault. She was reunited with Andy when she died.

It was true too.

Chapter 26

A week later it was Christmas Eve. Piper had begged and pleaded Phoebe to spend the night at the Manor. Phoebe gave in. So she, Cole, and Belinda were staying the night at the Manor.

"I'll be glad when you and Leo have more kids," Phoebe said. "That way all the bedrooms will be full and you can't convince me to stay the night for Christmas."

Piper smiled. "I'm sorry. I wanted everyone here."

"Why didn't you ask Dad to come stay?"

"Because I only wanted you back here."

Phoebe shook her head.

"Christmas Eve will be more fun when Paulina and Belinda are older," Paige said walking into the living room. She crashed on the sofa between her sisters.

"Yeah, it will be, Paige," Phoebe said.

"Christmas Eve wasn't this boring last year."

"It's only 8:15, Paige," Piper said.

"Yeah, and your hubbies put my nieces to bed."

"Well, it is bedtime," Phoebe said.

"I need a boyfriend or to get my social life back."

"You can do both."

"Please do both, so you'll shut up," Piper said. "I swear I had to deal with this crap when Prue was alive and with Phoebe before Cole came along."

"Prue and I had to hear about you complaining about two guys who wanted you, while she and I didn't even have one," Phoebe said.

"This was when she was dating the next-door neighbor, Dan Gordon and Leo was mortal?" Paige asked.

"Yep. I actually thought of taking one of them off her hands. It was actually a toss up who I could take."

"Leo wouldn't have been interested if you tried," Piper said. "He was interested in me from the very beginning when he came into our lives as our handyman."

"Yes, actually, I don't think I would want to take Dan off your hands either. His hair looked greasy."

"Whatever, you have a husband who loves you and would do anything in the whole wide world for you," Paige said. "Plus he helped you make a daughter."

Phoebe smiled. "I love how you used to hate Cole so much, but you love him now."

"Me too," Piper said.

"I know," Paige said. "I was being the paranoid sister."

"Prue was too."

Paige nodded.

"Where are Leo and Cole?" Piper asked. "It doesn't take this long to put the girls down for the night."

"They're probably plotting. They're best buds," Phoebe said.

"As most brother-in-laws are," Paige said. "They might be wrapping our Christmas presents."

"Your Christmas presents?" Phoebe said. "What makes you think they got you anything?"

"Because Leo did get something for Paige," Piper said.

"Yeah, so…" Paige stuck her tongue out at Phoebe. Phoebe stuck hers back at her little sister.

"Did you two get some fairy dust on you?" Cole asked walking into the room with Leo. "Is that why you're acting childish?"

"No, we're just acting childish," Phoebe said.

"Uh-huh."

"Belinda asleep?"

"Sound asleep."

"The same with Paulina," Leo said to Piper.

"Good," Piper said. "How about some coffee, tea, or hot chocolate with some cookies or cake?"

"Some tea would be great," Paige said. Phoebe agreed.

"I'll take a cup of coffee," Cole said.

Piper nodded. "Three cups of tea and two cups of coffee." She got up and headed into the kitchen. Leo followed her. "I don't need any help yet," Her sisters and Cole heard her say.

"Well, I want to be with my wife," Leo replied.

Paige smiled. Cole sat down on one of the lounge chairs across from the sofa. Phoebe went and sat in his lap.

"Okay, cookies or cake?" Piper asked walking back into the living room.

"Cookies," Phoebe and Paige chorused.

"Cole?"

"Yeah, make it cookies," He replied.

Piper smiled. She walked back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she and Leo walked back into the living room. She was carrying a tray with mugs, the tea kettle filled with warm water, tea packets, sugar, cream, and spoons. Leo carried the coffee pot and a plate of cookies.

Piper set the tray down on the coffee table. She poured some of the warm water into three of the mugs. She then placed three tea packets inside them after removing them from their wrappers. She handed two of the mugs to her sisters.

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"Not a problem," Piper said. She gave the second one to Paige. Piper grabbed her own and sat down on the sofa. Leo and Cole were making their cups of coffee.

"You know what tonight is that is magical wise?" Paige asked.

"Yule," Everyone said.

"A very magical night," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, because there is a lot of magic used for Santa to makes all those Christmas wishes that people and children want," Leo said.

"Is he really real?" Paige asked. "I mean we're magically and every other magical thing that is known to pop culture is real to us."

"Yeah, he is real."

Phoebe and Paige got excited. "I want to meet him," Phoebe said. "That is a dream for any child."

"Really," Piper said. "I'd like to meet him too."

A few hours later, everyone called it a night. Everyone was sleeping peacefully when _Thud_!

"Cole," Phoebe said shaking her husband awake.

Cole groaned. "What?"

"I think I heard a noise. A loud noise."

"It's probably one of your sisters or Leo."

"Go check," Phoebe said. "It could be a demon or something."

Cole groaned. "It's nothing, Phoebe. Just go back to sleep."

"Ooh, fine." Phoebe threw the covers off of her. "I'll go look myself." She climbed out of bed.

Cole groaned. He threw the covers off of him. "Let's go check it out." He grabbed his undershirt and put it on over his naked upper body. He and Phoebe walked out of the bedroom and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey," Paige said seeing her sister and brother-in-law step out of their bedroom.

"Was that you making noise?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I thought it was you."

There was another loud noise. Piper and Leo emerged from their bedroom.

"Are you guys making noise?" Piper asked seeing her sisters and brother-in-law.

"No," The three chorused.

Piper went in the direction of Paulina's bedroom. Phoebe followed her. As soon as Piper opened the door, she quickly turned the light on. There was no one in the room. She went over to the crib. She looked in and saw her daughter and niece sound asleep.

"They're okay," Piper said as Phoebe came over to the crib.

"What the hell was the noise?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe its Santa," Paige said from the doorway.

The three smiled at each other. They all quickly headed down-stairs. Leo and Cole wondered what was up, so they followed. The five all walked into the living room and gasped.

Standing by the Christmas tree, putting presents underneath it was Jolly Old St. Nick himself. He heard the gasps. He turned in the direction to where they came. Phoebe and her sisters gasped again. They saw the real Santa Clause standing in the living room of the Manor.

"Well, if it isn't the Charmed Ones," Santa said. "Congratulations on everything you have done since childhood."

"You know of us?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course, I do, Phoebe. I've known about you and your family being witches for years. I delivered presents to a few generations of Warren witches."

"This is so unreal," Paige said.

"No, I'm real, Paige. Just like there have been a few other Santas before me. Not everyone can live forever that is why we have new things for every generation or every few generations.

"I'm glad you all woke up, though. I have a special gift for all of you, plus your friend, Darryl Morris and your father, Phoebe and Piper, Victor Bennett. I overheard you all at your Christmas party."

"What did you hear?" Piper asked.

"I heard about one Christmas wish that you all wanted. Your wish was for your sister, Prue Halliwell and her love, Andy Trudeau to be alive again and everyone who knew they were died, but the magical folk and those you asked for the wish, to forget they ever died. I grant that wish!"

"How is that possible?"

"It's Christmas! Anything can happen on Christmas Eve or day if you believe in Christmas spirit and cheer. Christmas Eve is strong, because of Yule with magic."

Phoebe and her sisters looked at Leo. "But this is a huge Christmas wish," Leo said.

"Yes, it is, Leo, but I think the Charmed Ones deserve to be granted any wish they want, along with their family. I know Darryl is family to you all."

"Please," Piper said with tears. "Please give us this wish!"

Phoebe and Paige nodded.

Santa nodded. "You all deserve it." He took something out of his pocket. It was a jingle bells. "By the ring of these jingle bells I grant the Christmas wish of Paige Matthews, Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell-Turner, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, Victor Bennett, and Darryl Morris that Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau be alive again with the jobs they once had and a place of their own to live together in. But under this condition everyone who knew they were dead with an exception of all magic folk and the wishers to forget Prue and Andy were ever dead." He shook the jingle bells twelve times. It was for the twelve days of Christmas.

"Now go to bed and await your Christmas wish." He shook the bells one more time.

Everyone headed back to bed then.

Chapter 27

Phoebe drifted in and out of sleep all night, waiting for the morning. She knew she was only sleeping, because of the magic. She would have been up all night if it wasn't for it. The same was with her sisters. Phoebe wondered if her dad and Darryl had any knowledge that Prue and Andy would be alive again.

Phoebe looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. She couldn't take it anymore. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She looked at Cole. He was sound asleep. _Lazy bastard!_

Phoebe walked from the bedroom and to Paulina's. She wanted to check on her daughter and niece. She wanted to wish them a Merry Christmas. It was both their first Christmas. Phoebe quietly opened the door. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She turned the small lamp on that was right by the door. It gave some light into the room.

Phoebe walked over to the crib where her daughter and niece lay. She smiled. Both girls were sound asleep. She heard the door open. She turned to see who was coming in. She saw Piper.

"Hey," Phoebe said.

"Hi," Piper said. She walked over to her sister. "I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Same here. I wanted to check on them and then take a shower."

"Me too. I want to go for a drive."

"A drive where?" Phoebe asked.

"I want to go to Prue's grave. I need to know if she's really alive again."

"I'm sure she is."

"Give me proof of it, Phoebe. It's morning now."

"It's only five, Piper. We won't see signs of them for a few hours, I think."

"I'm not waiting around."

"Okay, fine. Let's forget our showers and get changed. Then we'll go see if Prue's grave is there. If she's alive, her grave will be gone. The same is with Andy's."

Piper was quickly at the door. She switched the light off. Phoebe followed her sister out of the room. Piper quickly went back into her and Leo's bedroom to change. Phoebe went to hers. She ended up waking Cole up as she got dressed.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Piper and I are going to Prue and Andy's grave. She needs to be reassured that they're really a live. I said it might be a few hours before we see signs of them."

"5:15 in the morning."

"Cole, I'm not letting my sister go alone. I need to be reassured too."

"Why don't I just shimmer to Prue's grave and take a look myself?"

"Piper and I need to see for ourselves."

"Okay, but I'm going with you two."

Phoebe didn't argue. Cole got out of bed and dressed. The two met Piper in the hallway with Leo and Paige. Paige was half awake. She had been woken up by Piper and Leo arguing about something.

"Is everyone going to see Prue's grave?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Cole said. "It's a matter of protecting my wife from God knows what evil is lurking outside that Mausoleum."

"I suggested orbing," Leo said.

"Shimmering."

"Yeah, well, I want to see if her grave is gone in person," Piper said. "I need to know."

"Really," Phoebe said.

"Okay, then Cole can shimmer you and him there, while Leo orbs him and Piper there," Paige said. "It's quick and easy."

"Great idea," Leo said.

"Okay, fine," Piper said. "Let's just go." She and Phoebe grabbed onto their husband's hands.

Paige gave a sigh as her sisters and brother-in-laws orbed and shimmered away. She went to check on her nieces.

Cole and Leo shimmered and orbed right in front of where Prue's body was placed to lay to rest over two years ago. Phoebe and Piper looked at the plaque. They saw the name was gone. The plaque that used to say "Prudence Halliwell 1970 – 2001" was blank.

The sisters smiled at each other.

"We need to see Andy's grave," Phoebe said. Piper nodded. They turned to their husbands.

"How about I take them to see Andy's grave?" Cole said to Leo.

Leo shrugged. He looked at his wife.

"I'll be fine, Leo. It'll be quick," Piper said.

"Okay. Just be careful."

"We will be, Leo," Phoebe said. "I have a demonic husband."

"Okay, I'll see you at home."

Leo gave his wife a kiss and orbed out. Piper and Phoebe grabbed onto Cole's hands. He shimmered them to Andy's grave. It was dark outside still. The sun wouldn't come up until like 6 or sometime after 6.

The three appeared in front of Andy's grave. Cole kept his hold on both his wife and sister-in-law. He knew evil liked to lurk in graveyards just before sunrise.

"That isn't Andy's name," Phoebe said looking at the headstone.

"They're alive," Piper said. "They're both alive. Quick, back to the Manor!"

Cole shimmered back to the Manor.

When the three got back to Manor, they found both Prue and Andy.

Chapter 28

Phoebe and Piper greeted their older sister with a very tight hug. They did the same with Andy.

"Breathing is necessary," Andy said. Phoebe and Piper loosened their hold on him and Prue, but they didn't pull out of their hug.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Piper said. She squeezed Prue tighter.

"Okay, we know you're happy your wish came true, but can we have some space, please," Prue said.

"Sorry," Phoebe said. She and Piper pulled away from their sister and Andy.

"Where did you guys come from?" Piper asked. "How exactly did you come alive again?"

"There was this magical force that pulled our spirits from heaven and back into our bodies. It was kind of like how I'd suddenly appear when I was astral projecting," Prue said. "We were just suddenly standing in front of this building. We also found keys and stuff on us."

"What kind of stuff?" Phoebe asked.

"A wallet with the necessary ID and stuff like that," Andy said. He pulled his wallet out and showed them. Phoebe and Piper took it from him and saw a real driver's license, social security card, and one or two credit cards and bank card.

"Okay, everything was thought of for you all when you came back."

"Check out the shiny S.F.P.D. detective badge," Prue said pulling it from his pocket.

"That is shiny," Cole said. "Santa said you'd have your safe jobs again."

"It was weird when this great force of magic came for us, though. It spoke to us saying what was going on and where we were going. It was just amazing."

"That is Christmas magic."

Prue smiled. She hugged her sisters. The three hugged each other.

"The Original Power of Three is back, baby," Piper said.

"Hey, we're not throwing Paige out of the Charmed Ones," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well, I don't have any powers. They're at least out of whack," Prue said.

"You three, plus Paige need to join hands and get your powers together," Cole said. "Paige got her powers from when she joined hands with Piper, right?"

"Yes," Piper and Phoebe chorused.

"Then the four of you need to join hands or something and get your powers back."

Prue grabbed her sisters by the hands and led them up-stairs to Paige's room. Paige had gone back to bed. She had seen Prue and Andy alive again and was happy. But she was tired. Leo had seen them too and was somewhere in the house. Piper didn't care at the moment where her husband was.

Prue walked right into her youngest sister's room and pulled her out of bed. "No, let me sleep," Paige complained as she was walked out of the room.

"In just one minute," Prue said. "The Charmed Ones all need to be together again. We need to join hands for all our powers to be."

"Oh, right." Paige grabbed held her other hand out for one of her sisters. Phoebe took it and grabbed onto Piper's hand. Piper grabbed onto Prue's other hand.

"The Charmed Ones are now the Power of Four," Prue said.

"The daughters of Patricia Halliwell," Phoebe said holding arms in the air holding Piper and Paige's hands. They all laughed.

"The daughters of Patricia Halliwell," The sisters all said with giggles.

They all felt a surge of power through them. They let go of each other's hands. They each tried out their powers. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper's powers were the same, but working. Prue gave a wave of her hand and closed Paige's bedroom door all the way. She nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She astral projected down into the kitchen and then back to her body in the hallway.

"Prudence Halliwell is back in action!" She said.

"Yay!" Her sisters said. The four all hugged.

Piper decided to make breakfast for everyone. Paige was about to go back into her room and back to bed, but Prue grabbed her. She was dragged down-stairs by Prue with Piper. Phoebe grinned. She saw Cole heading up-stairs as her sisters went down-stairs.

"What's your smile about?" Cole asked.

"What? My smile?"

"Yes, I know that smile. You're up to something."

"Oh, and what am I up too?" Phoebe asked.

"I think you have a secret that you're not telling me."

"What secret do I have that I'm not telling you?"

Cole smiled. "I don't know. I just know you're hiding something. I know you to know when you are hiding something, and I know that what you're hiding is good, because you have been in good spirits for a few weeks."

Phoebe smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, holy shit!" Cole said. "How far a long?"

"Six weeks."

"That is wonderful."

"Yes, but very soon. Belinda is only five months old," Phoebe said.

"So what? Now that is the best Christmas present I could ask for."

"What's the best Christmas present you could ask for, Cole?" Prue said.

"Uh…" Cole said. He and Phoebe turned to see Prue. She came back up-stairs to get them both down-stairs. "Nothing, its nothing."

Prue crossed her arms and gave her brother-in-law a look. "Don't you lie to me. Let's not keep any secrets on Christmas."

"We'll tell you later," Phoebe said. "We'll also be down-stairs in a minute."

"Okay, but you're getting off to a bad fresh start with me, Pheebs." Prue smiled and headed back down-stairs.

Phoebe looked at her husband. "We might as well tell everyone since you know."

"Let's wait until your dad comes later and Darryl swings by too," Cole said.

"That will work." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Whoa, don't you two get frisky in the hallway," Leo said walking from Paulina's room.

Phoebe and Cole gave their brother-in-law a look. "You're one to talk, Leo," Phoebe said.

"You two do that stuff in the hallway of your own home."

Cole nodded his head. Phoebe shook her head and walked down-stairs. Cole chuckled as he and Leo followed her.

Chapter 29

Phoebe, Cole, and everyone enjoyed having Prue and Andy back. Prue and Andy talked about what they were going to do with their second chance at life. The two were definitely thinking about kids. They were actually married. Grams had married them in heaven.

"I can create a marriage license for you," Phoebe said. "I figured out how to do it for Piper and Leo by writing a spell and then just adding a few herbs and stuff to a bowl."

"That would be good," Andy said.

"Can you come up with a wedding ring for me?" Prue asked.

"A wedding ring?" Paige asked.

"Do you see a wedding ring on this hand?" She held up her left hand for her baby sister to see. "Andy needs a wedding band too."

"You two can just go out and buy those, you know?" Cole said.

"Be ready for wedding ring shopping after the New Year," Prue said to Andy.

"I have nothing planned," Andy said.

Prue smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. Phoebe and Piper smiled. Paige rolled her eyes, jealous.

A few hours later, Victor arrived. He was on cloud nine when he heard what happened the night before. He was so glad to have his oldest daughter alive again, along with Andy. Darryl came by in the afternoon. He was the happiest. He had both Prue and Andy back.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I have some news," Phoebe said.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. They all looked at Phoebe with wonder.

"A few days ago I went to my doctor and found out I'm six weeks pregnant."

Her sisters all squealed with delight. They jumped up and hugged her. They didn't care that Belinda was only five months old. A baby was a baby.

"Congratulations, Phoebe and Cole," Darryl said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"I guess that is the best Christmas present you could ask for, huh?" Leo said. Cole nodded. "I can agree to that."

"Fatherhood and uncle hood," Cole said. "You gotta love it."

"Yay, I get to be here for the birth," Prue said.

"Yeah, it's really not that exciting," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Piper said.

"Whatever," Prue said.

The next day, Phoebe went to work and spilled the happy news about her pregnancy.

"Pregnant, again, Phoebe?" Elyse said.

"Yes."

"Well, all I can say is you better start working your ass off. It's gonna be a long seven and a half months. Actually, there is something coming up for you that would help with the column."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"415 Magazine wants to do an article on you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I just got a call today. Your sister, Prue is the assigned photographer."

Phoebe smiled.

"They want to do an article on you from your experiences in relationships to finding the perfect the guy and starting a family. You have given advice on everything there is, but mainly love, motherhood, and marriage. That is what we're going to stick with for the article."

"Sounds great."

Chapter 30

"You and your husband have been married for almost two years?" The reporter from 415 magazine asked Phoebe.

"Yes," Phoebe said. She sat at the Penthouse on the sofa as she was being interviewed for the magazine. Prue was there too. Prue was taking pictures of the place for the magazine.

The article on Phoebe featured in the magazine would have a few pictures of the home she shared with her husband and daughter and of course pictures of Phoebe with her husband and daughter. Phoebe really hoped that Belinda didn't shimmer or anything else magical while pictures were being taken. Of course, if it was just Prue there taken pictures of the family there wouldn't be a problem.

"How has marriage life with your husband been for you?"

"It has been great. We had a few problems in our marriage after the first few months. I filed for divorce, because I didn't think we were meant to be. Our relationship was a huge rollercoaster ride with ups and downs before we got married, and I didn't think I could handle those problems."

"What changed your mind from getting a divorce?"

"I was having difficulty signing the divorce papers. I couldn't do it. I had had a long day when I had those papers in front of me. I decided it was best if I go to sleep and have a fresh mind to sign them in the morning. Well, the next morning, I was the first one up. I used to live at home with my sister, Piper, her husband, Leo, and my baby sister, Paige. My sisters and brother-in-law had gotten up and everything that morning. I had felt the divorce papers on the kitchen table with my cup of coffee next to them. Piper had a cup of tea in her hand and was looking was the paper were when she saw them on the table. Leo came in the kitchen and scared her. That caused her to dump her tea and my coffee on the papers. She had been holding both cups in her hand when she was looking at the papers. The papers were ruined.

"Paige had a fit about it, because she really wanted me divorced from Cole, my husband. I came in the kitchen and Piper apologized. I started hollering, "It's a sign. It's a sign." I took the spilt coffee and tea on the divorce papers, ruining them was a sign that I needed to give my marriage another chance. I then left the house in a hurry and came here where my husband was and talked to him.

"Did Cole want the divorce?"

"No," Phoebe said. "He loved me so much then and does now still. He didn't want to lose me. I'm the best thing that came into his life. Our daughter is another great thing to come into his life and I know any other children we have will be too."

"You and Cole worked things out, though?"

"Yes, we took a few months and got our relationship and marriage under control. After those few months, we renewed our vows. We thought it would be a fresh start. We also did it for our unborn child. I was pregnant at the time with our daughter, Belinda."

"How did your pregnancy affect your marriage?"

"It helped it out. Cole and I grew closer as my pregnancy progressed. He took great care of me and our baby while I was pregnant. He went out and got me late night snacks when I had late night cravings. He'd stop by the store on the way home from work for when I was having cravings too. He made sure I got enough rest and got me off my feet when I needed to be. He gave me foot massages, along with back and shoulder massages."

"How has motherhood been for you?"

"It has been awesome. I love being a mom. I was scared a little when I first found out I was pregnant. Growing up, I only had my grandmother and older sisters as mother figures. It was actually just my grandmother and oldest sister as my mother figures. My mother died when I was just two years old. I don't remember much about her, but I know she is always with me."

"Are you scared still?"

"I'm scared for myself, but not for my daughter. The upside is if anything were to happen to me, my daughter would have her father to take care of her. Sure, she would be without her mother, but she'd have her mother in her life.

"Was your father not in her life growing up?"

"Yes. My parents divorced when I was just baby, toddler. I don't know. But my dad was never in my life with my sisters after our mother died. He was scared away by our grandmother really. But we was absent from our lives for twenty years. He didn't show back up until after my grandmother passed away. Piper and I were glad to see him, but Prue was suspicious. He was around for a few days, but then he suddenly left. He didn't come back into our lives for another two years. That was almost three years ago and he's been in our lives since."

"Did your parents' divorce affect you getting married to your husband?"

"Yes. I was scared to get married, because I didn't know how to be a wife. The only person I knew how to be a wife from was Elizabeth Montgomery playing Samantha Stevens on Bewitched. My grandmother married a bunch of times, but it never stuck. My grandfather, her first husband and my mother's father, died when my mother was just seventeen years old."

"That is normal for some people to look to a television character to be their role model."

"Yes, but marriage is just like any other relationship with people living together. It is a relationship for life. The only way you can break up is signing papers. You also show you're in a relationship by wearing a ring on your left hand. It's a traditional thing, but a lot of people aren't married. There are a lot of couples, who are boyfriend and girlfriend, and have been together for years that have children.

"I give advice on relationships. I give advice on a wide variety of relationships. I give advice to married couples, engaged couples, boyfriends and girlfriends, same sex couples, interracial couples. Ask Phoebe does not discriminate. A relationship is a relationship. Every one deserves to love someone and be loved in return. There is one main difference between same sex couples and straight couples, same sex couples like the same sex. The other difference between interracial couples is the color of skin, the language they speak, culture, religion, they way they were brought up, and their heritage. They are people just like you and me.

"I do care what religion you practice or what God or Gods you pray to. We are all the same in the creation of the Hindu gods and goddesses, Buddha, Allah and the one God of the Jewish and whatever form of Christianity—Catholic, Puritans, Protestants, Lutherans, Baptists and whatever else. That goes the same with those than are Wiccan. I give advice to everyone."

"That is wonderful," The report said. "I'm going to put that in the article for sure."

Phoebe smiled. She looked over at Prue. Prue winked at her sister.

A week later, Phoebe was at work when she got a visit from Prue.

"I am pleased to present your 415 edition," Prue said.

Phoebe looked up at her sister. Prue held the magazine up. On the cover was a picture of Phoebe with Cole and Belinda. She jumped up from her desk and snatched the magazine from her sister. She looked at the cover. There were the typical headlines on every magazine, but Phoebe's was the one she read. "The Bay Mirror's 'Ask Phoebe' on her marriage, motherhood, and own experience in relationships."

"Oh, I love it, Prue. The picture is beautiful."

"Thank you," Prue said.

Phoebe walked out of the office and went to show Elyse.

"I got a call that we were being sent over a copy," Elyse said.

"My sister brought this one by," Phoebe said.

"Well, you keep this one for yourself. I'll keep the other one as collateral."

"Okay."

"Let me the inside, though."

Phoebe gave the magazine to her boss. Elyse opened up the magazine and looked at all the pictures Prue had taken. There were pictures of the living room, bedroom, bathroom, balcony and kitchen of the Penthouse. Then there were pictures of Phoebe alone, a few with Cole alone, a few with Belinda and a few of the happy family together.

"These pictures are beautiful. Your sister does awesome work."

"Thank you," Prue said.

"Is there any way I cans still you from 415 magazine?"

Prue shook her head. "No, sorry. I love where I am."

"Oh, well."

"I could do a private photoshoot for a party or whatever if you wanted me to."

"I'll take you up on the offer sometime."

Phoebe and Prue smiled. The two went back into her office.

Later that evening, Phoebe showed Cole the magazine when he got home from work. He read the whole interview and article out loud.

"As Phoebe Halliwell-Turner and her husband, Cole Turner look forward to continuing a happy marriage and raising their daughter, Belinda, they are expecting their second child in August. Hopefully, we can talk to the advice columnist after their second child is born and she can tell us what is like being a mother of two and not one," Cole said reading the last lines of the article. He looked at his wife. Phoebe smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"I love it. I'm famous in San Francisco now."

Phoebe laughed. "So Belinda."

"You hear that Belinda?" Cole said as he picked Belinda up from his wife's arms. "You're famous in San Francisco now just like you are in the magical community." He gave her a kiss and held her against his crest over his shoulder and patted her on the back.

Phoebe smiled. She cuddled up next to her husband on the sofa. Cole smiled at her. He kissed her.

"What would you like baby number two to be? A boy or a girl?"

"I do not care what our second child is," Cole said. "I just want another healthy baby and another safe delivery of the baby."

"Me too. You don't care what we have, because it is thanks to me you're a father, right?"

"Yeah, and I thank myself everyday that I have you to have this baby girl and then another baby on the way."

"I thank myself everyday that I have you too. I love you so much and I don't know how my life would be if we weren't married and we didn't have Belinda in our lives."

Cole nodded. He knew Belinda was asleep. He got up from the sofa and walked into Belinda's bedroom. He placed her in her crib and turned her musical mobile on to help her have a nice tune while she slept. He turned the light out and then closed the door to the room. He joined his wife back out in the living room.

Chapter 31

"Jesus, Phoebe, you ate all of my Ben and Jerry's ice cream?" Prue asked her younger sister.

"I'm pregnant, Prue," Phoebe replied. "Give me a gosh darn break."

"Yes, well, you didn't have to eat all of my ice cream."

"Then don't invite me over and let me eat whatever I want. Next time, you serve me what you think I should eat."

"Oh, gladly," Prue said. "I wouldn't be complaining if you had eaten a different flavor of my Ben and Jerry's."

"Oh, did I eat your Ben and Jerry's that you eat when you're depressed or stressed to no end?"

"No, you ate my seducing Ben and Jerry's."

"Your seducing Ben and Jerry's," Phoebe said.

"Yes, I use it to seduce my husband!"

Phoebe laughed. "Yes, well, now you'll have to go out without sex tonight."

"Ooh, I so will not. When the ice cream is gone, I have a hot and sexy little nighty to seduce Andy with. I actually use the ice cream and the nighty. Andy likes it all, though."

Phoebe laughed and clapped her hands. "You go, girl."

Prue laughed. She sat down at the table with her sister.

It was four months later; Phoebe was five and half months pregnant. She and the baby were both very healthy. Belinda was eight months old. She was a cute little baby. She was still Cole and Phoebe's pride and joy. Phoebe and Cole planned to find out the sex of baby number two. Phoebe and Cole would, hopefully, find out together in a few weeks. That was as long as Cole didn't have to be in court or in a meeting for work.

Phoebe and Cole were not the only happy ones. Prue and Andy were both happy being alive again. Prue was one of 415's top photographers. Andy and Darryl had been busy solving murder cases. Andy was giving the lieutenant, Darryl, a run for his money.

Piper and Leo were enjoying Paulina. She had turned one a few weeks ago. She had just started talking too. Everyone loved it.

Paige was happy as a Whitelighter. It was her calling. Her favorite thing to do, though, was spend time with her nieces. She never minded babysitting. That was unless she had been babysitting a lot at night and needed to get out and have some fun. There was always a backup babysitter for Belinda and/or Paulina.

Right now, though, Phoebe and Prue were sitting in the dinning area of Prue and Andy's townhouse. It was a little after five. Phoebe had finished up her column and then went over to Prue and Andy's. Paige met up with them orbing from the Manor and bringing Belinda to her mother. Paige had to take off, though. A charge needed her. Both Cole and Andy would be working late. Andy was on a stakeout with Darryl.

"You know, you can't really seduce your husband tonight," Phoebe said. "He is on stakeout and God knows when he'll be home, honey."

"Don't rub it in," Prue said. "I'll have my way with him when he gets home."

Phoebe smiled. "Do that with Cole. That might have been how I got pregnant with this baby."

"I don't want to know the details of your sex life, Pheebs. I'll wait until Piper and Paige are around, all though, they don't want to hear it either."

"I wasn't going to go into details, Prue. I've grown past that."

"Mm-hmm," Prue said.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her oldest sister. Prue smiled.

Later that night, Cole got home a little after ten o'clock. Phoebe was getting ready for bed as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hey you," Phoebe said.

"Hi," Cole said. He walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss. He then kissed down her body and to her stomach.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes and no."

Phoebe smiled. "How about you take the 'and no' out, huh?"

Cole smirked. "Not tonight."

"Is my hubby tired?"

"Very much, yes."

"Then get out of these clothes and in bed with me," Phoebe said. "I'm tired too and I sleep better with you next me."

"How did you manage when we separated before?"

"I should be asking you that question. I was able to sleep without you then. Since then I have gotten used to you sleeping in bed with me most nights."

Cole nodded. He kissed her again. "You get into bed and I'll join in a few."

"Okay." Phoebe gave him a kiss. The two then went separate directions. Phoebe went and crawled into bed. Cole got out of his suit, shoes and socks. He brushed his teeth and then joined his wife in bed.

Chapter 32

A few weeks later, Phoebe sat in the waiting room of her OB/GYN's office. She was finding out the sex of the baby. Cole was meeting up with her. Phoebe was looking forward to finding out the sex.

"Phoebe Halliwell-Turner," The nurse called.

Phoebe got up from her seat. She grabbed her purse and followed the nurse into the back. The nurse weighed Phoebe and took her blood pressure. She then left Phoebe to change into a gown and wait for the doctor.

"Mr. Turner, your wife is on line one," Cole's secretary said over the intercom.

Cole quickly answered the phone. "Hi, Phoebe," He said.

"You have better have a good excuse for missing this appointment, Mister!" Phoebe replied.

"Sorry, baby, I got held up."

"With what? You said to me this morning you would make it."

"Yes, but you know how work is."

"Yeah, I don't know if I prefer you as a demonic lawyer or Belthazor on the run. It is hard to say."

"Baby, I will be home at a descent time today and I know you'll appreciate it."

"I would have preferred you with me at the doctor's appointment."

"I know, but I got held up."

"Fine, fine. What time will you be home?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm getting ready to leave," Cole said.

Phoebe looked at the clock on the radio of her car. It was a little after 3 in the afternoon. "That sure is a descent time."

"Yeah, so are you going to tell me the sex of the baby or am I going to have to wait until I get home to hear?"

"You are going to have to wait until you get home. But you might get home before me. I still have to pick Belinda up from the Manor. You know Piper is at home today and she'll probably be grilling me on the appointment."

"Do not and I repeat 'do not' tell your sisters, Andy, Darryl, Leo, or your dad the sex of the baby before me."

"Um, my sisters are going to know about the sex of the baby before Darryl. My dad, Andy, and Leo I would tell at the same time with my sisters, or Prue and Piper would repeat the sex of the baby to their husbands. But you are going to know the sex of the baby before Piper, Leo, and Paige. Prue is at a photoshoot right now. I don't think she won't be done for another hour. Plus both Leo and Paige might both be with one of their charges. So still, Piper is going to grill me about the appointment."

"Do not tell her the sex of the baby!"

"Okay, since you're being such a pain about it. I'm going to tell you the sex of the baby now!"

Cole smiled to himself. _Worked like a charm._ "And baby number two is…"

Phoebe laughed. "It's a blue."

"It's a what?"

"Oh, my goodness, Cole. It's a blue."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Hello, blue is for boys and pink is for girls. That is until they're born and out of the damn nursery of the hospital!"

"A boy? We're having a boy?"

"Yes, because it's a blue."

Cole laughed. "Okay, yes, I get it now. I've been around for over a hundred years. You think I'd know these things."

"Don't say that!"

"The door to my office is closed."

"Well, some one could just walk right in."

"Babe, they'd think I was making a joke by saying it."

"Not if someone walked in and they happened to be an evil being. Think Cole!"

"Honey, I was an evil being once myself. I know how these guys and girls work."

"Yes, but you are going to teach our children how they work, though, right?

"Of course, Phoebe. Goodness knows I'll out live you."

"Oh, no, I am going to make it so you do not outlive me. I am going to find a way to put a downer on the immortal of you."

"Good luck with that. I'll see you when at home."

"Yes, sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye."

Phoebe made a smooching sound. "Bye."

Cole smiled as he hung up the phone. He was very happy. His second born child was going to be a boy, a son. That was exactly what he had wanted the baby to be. He had wanted the baby to be a boy since Phoebe told him she was pregnant on Christmas.

Look's like the Seer's vision was right. Cole and Phoebe were going to have a son.

"Thanks for making this baby a boy, Dad," He said. He crapped his briefcase and then headed out of his office.

Chapter 33

Phoebe lay on her left side, peacefully sleeping. She had had a long day trying to do her column. She hadn't felt too great as she read letters and e-mails from people. It wasn't the letters and e-mails that bothered her. It was the whole fact of reading and sitting in her office. Her desk chair was not very comfortable when she was pregnant.

It was another thing too. Being pregnant was really getting to her. Things really didn't get much better as her pregnancy had progressed. She got even more and more tired with each passing day. She also didn't sleep much at night. She liked to sleep to during the day. Phoebe had a feeling her unborn son was taking on the form of a nightwalker demon and not a day walker demon. (A/N: Just a little joke. Ha-ha.)

Cole stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. He had Belinda in his arms, his briefcase in one hand and Belinda's very large diaper bag on his shoulder. Phoebe had asked him to pick Belinda up from the Manor on his way home from work. Cole had decided to not work late at the office, but late at home whenever he would be working late. The last few weeks had been good and he didn't need to work late, all though, he had been called to go do a few things. After all, he was an ADA, Assistant Distinct Attorney.

Cole held his daughter with one arm as he put his briefcase down on the sofa in the living room. That was where he liked to work when he was at home. He threw the diaper bag on the sofa as well. He then walked over to the playpen and placed Belinda down in it. He walked into the bedroom, looking for his wife. It was the most logical place to find her. He was right too. He saw her lying on the bed asleep.

Cole smiled. He quietly went over to the bed. He took off his tie, suit jacket, and his shoes. He then got onto the bed. He kissed Phoebe on her forehead and then trailed kisses to her neck. Phoebe groaned. Cole smiled. She opened her eyes and saw him.

"Hey," Cole said.

"Hi," Phoebe replied. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, very good, thank you."

Cole smiled. Phoebe smiled too. She kissed her husband again. The kiss was light and sweet, which was what she loved first thing after she woke up in the morning or from a nap. Cole didn't care what kind of kiss they shared. He loved each and every one of them, even Phoebe's kisses of anger. Her kisses of anger were quick pecks on the lips whenever she was leaving to deal with work or her sisters. Her anger kisses were always more when her sisters needed her or something. It also usually occurred when Cole had been working late a lot for a few days or so.

Cole moved his lips from hers and to her stomach to kiss. Phoebe smiled. She began to stroke his hair. Cole loved to kiss her belly. He did it all the time. It was usually to seduce and tease her, or when she was pregnant. He kissed her belly all the time since she was pregnant. It was his way of kissing the baby.

"Daddy loves you, son," He said.

"Well, what do you think of us deciding on a name for him?" Phoebe asked.

Cole looked up at his wife. "Are we ready for the name game?"

Phoebe chuckled. "Yes. Its better we do it now then have an argument later."

"Okay," Cole said, sitting up. He laid his back against the pillows. "First off, do we want the first name to start with a B and have a B tradition of our own going since Belinda's name starts with a B?"

"Maybe. But I was kind of thinking along the lines of the meaning of the name. You know how Belinda's name means beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought maybe we could do that for a boy's name or handsome of a boy's name."

"Sure. The name has to sound good, though."

"Of course." She sat up in bed and moved to the edge of the side of the bed. She opened the top draw to her nightstand. She grabbed something from it, closed the draw and got comfortable on the bed again. She had a book of baby names. She had gotten it for when she was pregnant with Belinda.

"Now I mark the names that mean beautiful and/or handsome for a boy's name. I did the easy way to find these names by going online and doing a search. Then I marked them in the book."

"Oh, you are very clever, my love," Cole said.

Phoebe laughed. "The names that would be familiar with us are Kevin and Kenneth. If name him Kenneth we can call him Kenny or Ken for short."

"It'll be Kenny. The name Ken makes think of the boyfriend of Barbie."

"Yeah, me too. I would want to call him Kenny away too. But there is also Beau."

"No! No! That is another name for some girl's lover or whatever. Something more masculine."

"Kevin or Kenneth is more guy names. You don't want our son to be a sissy?"

"Hey, I one was one of the most powerful demons ever when I was Belthazor. My little guy is going to be feared more than I was."

Phoebe grinned. "We could name him Belthazor."

"What?" Cole said. "Are you crazy?"

"It's just a suggestion. It can be a feared name again."

"People would get so confused."

"True. So Kevin and Kenneth are on the list so far?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "If we want to give him a name that starts with a B, what would you suggest?"

Cole smiled. "Well, maybe we could name him Benjamin if we do a B tradition of names for our children."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, you know Benjamin was my dad's name, right?"

"Of course," Phoebe said. "I saw a premonition of the past with your mother killing him. You know this."

"I like to forget that memory and that you saw that." Cole placed his hand on Phoebe's belly. "I don't want him and Belinda to witness anything like that."

Phoebe chuckled. "Baby, I do not intent to kill you. You are immortal right now and I'm still working on it. You just need to lose a few powers. I know you don't ever intent on killing me either."

"Yes, and you know it. I'm immortal and I can protect you from demons and warlocks trying to kill you."

"Of course, I know it, baby! I'll always know it too." She kissed him passionately.

Cole cupped her face in hands, deepening their kiss. He kissed her for a minute or two and then applied a few light pecks to her lips. "I…love…you…so…much…Phoebe," He said between his light kisses.

"I love you too, baby, and I always will."

Cole wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her own arms around him. The baby kicked.

"Oh, hello," Phoebe said. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," Cole said. He placed his hand on her belly. The baby kicked again. He and Phoebe smiled. "I think he's saying, 'I love you too.'"

"I think so too. Let's continue our B tradition by naming our son Benjamin."

Cole smiled. "Now that I agree too."

Phoebe chuckled. "What about a middle name?"

"Victor."

"For after my dad?"

"Yeah, we're naming the baby after my dad, so why not his middle name is for your dad?"

"That's not very original."

"Well, we're being original in our family. None of your sisters have sons to name them after their dads or their husbands' dads." (A/N: Remember, Piper and Leo only have their daughter, Paulina of children so far. But if I do make them have another child and son, I won't name him Chris.)

"Okay, good, we have a name. Benjamin Victor Halliwell-Turner," Phoebe said.

"And we can call him Ben or Benny for short," Cole suggested.

"Yeah."

Belinda gave a sudden cry.

"Oh."

"I got her, baby," Cole said. "She probably needs a diaper change."

"And you are so great at those."

"Well, we'll see." Cole got up from the bed. Phoebe smiled as he walked out of the room. He came back in a minute later with their daughter.

"And what's this? No dirty diaper?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, ma'ma. I had her in the playpen. I think she just wanted one of us."

"I see." Phoebe held out her arms. Cole got on the bed and gave Belinda to her. "Hello, my beautiful baby girl. Who's Mommy's baby girl? You are. You are. Yes, you are." She held Belinda up in the air.

Belinda liked it. Phoebe kept bringing up and down in the air like she was lifting weights. She gave Belinda a kiss on the cheek each and every time she brought her back down to her.

Cole smiled. Love was grand.

Chapter 34

Cole smiled. He stood in front of the glass window looking into the nursery. In front of him was his newborn son, Benjamin Victor Halliwell-Turner. It was six o'clock in the morning on July 28, 2004. Benjamin had been born five and a half hours earlier. The little guy had weighed 8 lbs and 2 ounces, and been twenty-two and half inches long. He was very healthy too.

Phoebe had gone into labor the day before in the early afternoon. Cole had been on a lunch recession in court when he got the call from Phoebe that she went into labor. It was luckily the lunch recession was almost over too. Cole was able to get the judge to adjure the time in court until the next afternoon at the exact time they came back from lunch the day before. Cole got someone else to cover the case for him while he was at the hospital with Phoebe. He said he wanted time off after Phoebe had Benjamin. It was granted to him. He had put the time in for whenever Phoebe had the baby. His bosses said he could have it whenever.

"Which one's yours?" A man with his wife/girlfriend/fiancée asked.

Cole smiled. "Mine is the little guy right here." He pointed to Benjamin who lay in front of him.

"Oh, he's a cutie," The female said.

"Thanks. Which is yours then?"

"The little girl to your right."

Cole smiled. "She's a beauty."

"Thanks. She's our first."

"I'm Jackson Daniels by the way," The guy said. "And this is my wife, Amy."

"Hi," Cole said. "I'm Cole Turner." He shook hands with the husband and wife.

"It's nice to meet you, Cole," Amy said.

"Yeah, is this your first, second, third?" Jackson asked.

"This is my second child, but my first son. I have a daughter who just turned a year old a few days ago," Cole said.

"Well, congratulations," Amy said.

"Thank you and same to you too. You'll love having a daughter. My wife and I both do, but we were really excited when we found we were having a boy. I'm an only child and my wife has three sisters, plus she doesn't have any uncles or aunts."

"So it's a family full of girls?" Jackson asked.

"Yep. I have a sixteen month old niece too."

"Wow, your wife with three sisters, your daughter, and niece. That is a lot of girls," Amy said.

"Yes, well, sometimes it's a family trait to just have girls or boys," Jackson said.

"True."

"So what's your daughter's name?" Cole asked. "I see she is just preferred to as 'Baby Girl Daniels'."

"Yes, we're still deciding on a name," Amy said. "We're stuck."

"Benjamin Victor is a nice name for your son," Jackson said.

"Thank you. Benjamin is for after my dad and Victor is for after my father-in-law. It's not original, but it is in our family, because we're the only ones with a son."

"Who cares," Amy said. "It has meaning, because he was named after both his grandfathers."

"Yes, well, my father died a long time ago, so my kids won't know my dad. They have Phoebe's father, though. He's great with my daughter and niece."

"Did you say Phoebe?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Cole said.

Amy looked at the nametag on Benjamin's bed of the nursery again. She saw his full name: Benjamin Victor Halliwell-Turner. "Your wife is 'Ask Phoebe'!"

"Yes, she is."

"Oh, my gosh," Amy said. "I love her. I read her column everyday. I also read her article in 415 magazine. It was great. Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you," Cole said. "She looks just like her mother."

"Yeah, she does. I'm sure Benjamin will be very handsome too," Jackson said.

"Cole is a very handsome man," Amy said.

"Thank you," Cole said. "My wife sure thinks so."

"No, she says you're hot and sexy piece of meat. It was in the 415 article."

Cole laughed. "Actually, she has said that to me."

"That must be how you got Benjamin then, huh?" Jackson said.

Cole chuckled. "You know how it is."

Jackson smiled. Cole smiled.

"What names do you have in mind to name your daughter?" Cole asked. "Maybe I can help you narrow it down."

"Sure," Amy said.

"Yeah, your daughter has a beautiful name, Belinda," Jackson said.

Cole smiled. "Phoebe named her. It means beautiful in Spanish. But Phoebe liked it, because of how it sounded."

"Well, at least she'll live up to her name," Amy said.

"Yep. So tell me what you have in mind for your daughter."

"Well, we were thinking Isabella Denise for after our moms, Samantha Rose, or…" Jackson said. "Oh, well, I guess it is only those?"

"Yes, it is," Amy said.

"What about Isabella Rose instead?" Cole suggested.

"I love it!"

Jackson nodded. "Me too."

"Isabella Rose Daniels," Cole said. "I'll look for her name in lights one day."

"Thank you, Cole," Amy said.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go, though. I left my wife alone to sleep."

"That was a smart idea," Jackson said.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll see you two around later."

"Sure," Amy said. "Isabella was born exactly twenty-four hours ago. We're here for another day at least."

"Good. When Phoebe is up to walking around, I'll bring her by to meet you."

"No, let us come by her room to meet her," Jackson said.

"Good idea. She'll like it that I made a friend in the hallway. She's weird about that."

Jackson and Amy laughed. Cole gave them Phoebe's hospital room number. He then went back to the room.

Two hours later, Phoebe was awake.

"Good morning, sunshine," Cole said.

"Hi," Phoebe said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just a little sore."

"Well, that'll go away eventually."

"That I know," Phoebe said. "I already had a baby before Benjamin. Have you talked to Piper, Leo, or Paige? Is Belinda all right?"

"Yes, I did. Belinda is just fine. She's with Paige or Leo. Piper is at P3. She wanted to go to work for a few hours and then come visit you with Belinda."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to go get Benjamin?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Cole went and got Benjamin then.

Chapter 35

Phoebe smiled as she typed away on the computer at work. She had been on a roll all day with writing her column. She hadn't been on a roll in a long time.

It was three months after Benjamin's birth. Being a mother of two was wonderful. Belinda and Benjamin filled Phoebe's life with so much joy. She loved them so much and was very glad to have them. She wouldn't have had them also if it weren't for Cole. Phoebe thanked the lord for all three of them everyday. She knew Cole was the same.

"How's your column coming, Phoebe?" Elyse said walking into the office.

"I'm almost done."

"Great. When you're done give it to me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elyse left the office then. Phoebe turned back to the computer screen. She was in a hurry to get out of there. She had a date with her husband that evening.

"Sandra," Cole said.

"Yes, Mr. Turner," His secretary replied over the intercom.

"Can you get my wife on the phone for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

"Hello," Phoebe said answering her cell phone.

"Hi Phoebe, its Sandra."

"Hi Sandra."

"Your husband wanted me to get you on the phone."

"Oh, okay, put me through to him."

"Okay, hold on," Sandra said. She put Phoebe on hold. "Phoebe is on line one," She said through the intercom to Cole.

"Okay, thank you, Sandra," Cole said. He picked up the phone. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Phoebe said.

"Well, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm looking forward to our date in a few hours."

Phoebe chuckled. "Me too. I'm on my way home. I have to get stuff packed for our children to spend the night with their grandfather. Plus I have to get ready tonight too."

"Well, I'll see you later then, huh?"

"Yes, finish up your work and get your butt home."

"Yes, ma'am. I love you."

"Love you too, baby," Phoebe said. "Kiss, kiss."

"Right back to ya."

"Bye."

"Bye," Cole said. He hung up the phone and got back to work.

"Hi Phoebe," Natalie, Phoebe and Cole's baby sitter, said when Phoebe got home.

"Hi Natalie," Phoebe said.

"Mama," Fifteen month old, Belinda said.

"Hi sweetheart." Phoebe walked over to the playpen and picked her daughter up. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Were she and Ben any trouble today?"

"No," Natalie said. "They were both great today. Belinda was playing with her powers, though."

"She was?" Phoebe said.

Natalie was a witch. She knew Phoebe and Cole's story too. She was a little bit scared when she first started baby sitting Belinda, because of her demonic powers. Belinda was good with her powers, though. She only used them when she was in danger or wanted to play. She had that instinct of danger.

"Yes, Belinda did a fireball and lit the flowers on fire," Natalie said.

"Oh, no."

"It's okay, though. I put the fire out before it set off the smoke detector."

"Oh, good. Thank you."

"No problem," Natalie said.

Phoebe put Belinda back in her playpen. She then went to check on Benjamin. Natalie got ready to leave. Benjamin was sound asleep in his crib. Phoebe started packing stuff for Belinda and Benjamin to spend the night with Victor.

"Bye, Phoebe," Natalie said walking into Belinda and Benjamin's bedroom.

"Bye, Natalie. Have a good weekend."

"You too."

A few hours later, Victor picked Belinda and Benjamin up. Ten minutes after he left with the kids, Phoebe and Cole headed out to dinner.

"How was work today?" Phoebe asked.

"It was okay. I'm just glad it's Friday night and I'm out with you," Cole said.

"Me too. I can't wait until Sunday. Halloween."

"Oh, I know you love Halloween."

"I love thinking back on our first Halloween together. Even when you were being mean."

Cole laughed. "Yeah, this Halloween will be lots of fun, though. We have Benjamin and Belinda."

"I hope we have another uneventful Halloween."

"Me too," Cole said. "I think it is very important this year too."

"Oh, if anyone goes after our children, there will be hell to pay."

Cole nodded.

Chapter 36

"Well, Belinda gave no trouble to Dad when he was putting her to bed," Phoebe said sitting down.

Cole nodded his head. He was finishing his entrée when Phoebe had gotten up to use the restroom and then call Victor to check on the kids. Belinda sometimes gave trouble to her aunts, uncles, and grandpa when it came to them putting her to bed while Mommy and Daddy were out or she was staying the night with them.

"That's good," Cole said.

"She's going to get worse when it comes time to go to bed," Phoebe said. "I know I gave a fit when it came to going to bed. I never listened to Prue when it came to it, but when Grams told me to, I got to bed. She is very scary when she's mad or you disobey her."

"I know. You didn't care about disobeying her when you were a teenager did you?"

"Nope. I was a wild child. What did you expect from a wild child anyway?"

Cole laughed. "Wasn't Prue a wild child for a little bit?"

"Yes. The only good one of me and my sisters was Piper. You know Paige was a wild child too."

"Yep. Are you scared of what Belinda will be?"

"Well, I'll let our children do as please as long as school work gets done and they have descent grades to go with it, and they do their share around the house—chores."

Cole nodded. "Do you think you acted up because your mom was deceased and your dad wasn't in the picture?"

Phoebe nodded. "I did. I know my mom was gone and I couldn't do anything about it. I hated Prue and Piper for so many years for getting more time with her than I did. It was the same with my dad too. I'm glad I'm a w-i-t-c-h."

Cole smiled. He reached across the table and took Phoebe's hand in his. She smiled at him. "You will be around for our children, Phoebe. I will be around for them too. Nothing is going to harm you or take you away from me. Nothing is going to harm our children or take them away from us. Nothing is going to harm our family or take them away from us. We are all going to live a long happy life. Prue and Andy were given a second chance, because of us, Piper, Leo, and Paige. I won't let anything happen to them again. I will do the same for everyone. But you know you will never lose me or our children. I will do whatever it takes to protect our family, all of our family and you know that."

"I do know, Cole. I just get so scared something huge is going to happen. There was the death of Andy, losing you and getting you back over and over, the death of Prue, the Source, and then Gideon and your mother."

"Hey, Andy and Prue are alive again. Andy tries to avoid as many demonic and warlock attacks as possible. Prue is kicking ass like she used to. I'm good. The Source, Gideon, and my mother are gone. I know Halloween is coming up and if any of them return, we will all take them out again. Shit happens, baby, and we'll do whatever to protect each other and our family. Come on; let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

Phoebe smiled.

Their waitress came up to their table. "Will we be having dessert?"

"Yes," Phoebe said.

"Great. What will it be?"

"Two ice cream sundaes to go."

"Coming up," The waitress said. She took Cole's plate and went away. She had been by to take Phoebe's when Phoebe had left the table earlier.

"Dessert to go?" Cole asked.

"Well, I plan on enjoying the rest of the evening. I prefer to enjoy it more at home," Phoebe said.

Cole smirked.

When they got home, Phoebe and Cole sat down on the sofa and ate their ice cream sundaes.

"That is a lot of ice cream on one small spoon," Cole said.

"Just eat the damn thing," Phoebe said.

Cole gave no argument. He opened his mouth and Phoebe fed him some of her sundae. It was a lot of ice cream. It was too much for Cole. He got a brain freeze from it. Phoebe laughed.

"You did that on purpose," Cole said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. And I'm going to get you back for it." He started tickling her. As he tickled her, Phoebe dropped the ice cream sundae from her hand and got it all over her dress.

"Oh, shit!" She cursed.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie," Cole said.

"It's okay." She grabbed the dish and put it on the coffee table. She then grabbed napkins from it and cleaned it up. "Thank God this dress isn't a major fancy dress."

"Well, in that case. Let me help you out of it."

"Ooh, Cole."

Cole smirked. He leaned into her, kissing her passionately on the lips. He slid the spaghetti straps down from her shoulders. He then pushed the dress down her body, exposing her braless breasts and in her panties. He slid the dress down her legs and tossed it to the floor. Phoebe pushed him to sitting down and climbed into his lap, straddling his waist. She kissed his neck, her hands unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders. Cole took it off the rest of the way.

Phoebe suddenly found her and Cole in their bedroom. She smiled to herself. She loved his shimmering powers. It was just as great as orbing.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried. She dug her nails into his back and squeezed her legs tight around his waist, feeling him cum inside.

Cole moaned. He rolled off of her and onto his back.

"Satisfied?" Phoebe asked.

Cole laughed. "I think I should be asking you that question."

"Yes."

"You're satisfied?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, but are you?"

"Being with you is satisfying enough."

Phoebe smiled. "Let me make sure you're definitely satisfied." She climbed on top of him. She grabbed onto his length and guided him inside of her.

Chapter 37

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow, baby?" Cole asked as they were lying in bed. It was the night of October 30th.

"Well," Phoebe began. "We're going to the Halloween Fair at Golden Gate Park tomorrow. We're meeting my sisters at the Manor tomorrow. Then we'll go together. Piper is going to be going to P3 tomorrow. Prue has volunteered to babysit Belinda and Benjamin for us if we want to go to P3 tomorrow night. Andy has to work."

Cole nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. Is Golden Gate Park going to crawling with witches?"

"Probably. Hopefully, the demons will stay away."

"Not a chance," Cole said.

"Yeah, they'll be preying on the witches with powers, along with the warlocks."

"I think the Charmed Ones are going to be called into action."

"Something is going to go down with demons and warlocks, and my sisters and I are going to have to face them at the fair. Then after round one is done, they'll all shimmer or blink away, and Leo will get a call from the Elders. Paige might be asked to go too, she does have some charges here and they'll be at the fair tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to go then?"

"Yes. I love fairs. It's fun thing. It'll be like the party we were at in 1670."

Cole laughed. "Sure. Are you going to dress our poor children up for the occasion?"

"No."

"Good. You can torture our children when they're older for Halloween. Belinda is still a little too young for all the excitement of Halloween."

"Next year, it'll be a lot more fun. Benjamin will be her age by this time next year."

"A year is a long way away, though," Cole said.

"I know. Image what can happen in the next thirty years. We can be grandparents in thirty years."

"Thank God we don't have to worry about that for another thirty years. Hopefully, our kids will at least be out of high school before we became grandparents."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "No teen pregnancy."

"Belinda isn't dating until she's graduated high school. The same for Benjamin!"

Phoebe laughed. "Good luck with that one, baby. Benjamin is going to see a girl he likes and he'll have to have her. I'm that girl for you. He just had to have me all the times we were not together."

"Yeah, and I just have to have you right now," Cole said with a smirk.

"Well, I am as sweet as candy."

"You're better than candy!" He kissed her lips. "Much, much better than candy!" He kissed her again. His hungry tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

The next morning, Phoebe and Cole with the kids met her sisters and brother-in-laws at the Manor. Prue and Andy were both in the living room. She was messing with her camera. She wanted to take pictures of her family. Andy was on the phone with Darryl taking care of work stuff. Piper came down-stairs with Paulina.

"Hey Piper," Phoebe said.

"Hi," Piper replied.

"Auntie Phoebe," Paulina said.

"Hi sweetie," Phoebe said.

"Well, we're all here," Cole said.

"Mostly," Piper said putting Paulina on the ground. Paulina went over to Phoebe and gave her a hug.

"Where the h-e-double hockey stick is Leo and Paige?"

"Charges and Elders."

"Oh, boy," Phoebe said.

"Paige wanted to check in with her charges that would be at the fair today. The Elders are just being a pain in the ass like always."

"Piper, there is a Halloween Fair going on in San Francisco," Prue said. "That is where we are, the Charmed Ones. There are going to be witches, with and without powers there. The Elders are just making sure Leo is up to date with whatever evil vibes they have for the fair."

"We have Cole to feel the evil vibes!"

"I agree to that one," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I sense it all," Cole said.

"Whatever," Prue said.

A few minutes later, Leo and Paige both orbed in. Leo gave the lowdown, which wasn't much. The Charmed Ones were content with knowing they were all demon and warlock free. The family all then headed off to Golden Gate Park.

Golden Gate Park's fair grounds were filled with everything doing with Halloween and the fall. There of course were rides like the Ferris wheel and other fair rides. There was also lots of your average junk food for the fair too. But there were booths of witches set up. They also had shows of magic, real magic going on. These witches were showing the true meaning to Hallow's Eve.

"How people can identify us as the C Ones?" Paige said as she walked between Piper and Phoebe.

"Let's make a game of it," Phoebe said as pushed Belinda and Benjamin in a stroller. Paige was to her right and Cole to her left.

"What are we going to count each and every person that can recognize us?" Piper asked pushing Paulina in a stroller. Paige was to her left and Leo to her right.

Prue and Andy walked behind the five.

"I was kidding, Piper," Phoebe said.

"Let's count the number of people who recognize Phoebe and Cole from the 415 issue featuring Ask Phoebe, and her husband and their daughter," Prue said getting between Paige and Phoebe.

"Yeah and you can tell them you did the photos," Paige said.

"I can."

"I can tell them to come to my club," Piper said. "Where Phoebe loves to hang out with us."

"Good idea," Phoebe said.

"Ladies, forget work," Cole said. "Let's enjoy the magic all around us."

"Magic!" Paulina squealed.

"No, Paulina!" All the adults shouted.

Paulina stopped with what she was going to do. Everyone stopped walking. Leo walked around to the front of his daughter's stroller. "No magic here, sweetheart. We don't need to get exposed. We don't need stuff coming from a little girl and everyone freaking out. Mommy can't freeze the whole park," Leo said.

"Okay. No magic," Paulina said.

"Good girl."

"We'll have some fun with magic at home later, baby," Piper said.

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Okay," Paulina said.

The family continued on. They stopped to watch a group of witches, male and female, do a little magic. They showed off their magical abilities. The mortals and witches without powers were amazed.

"You know this would be a cool show idea for P3," Piper said. "We could have all of us showing off our powers or something."

"That would be cool," Leo said. "Except someone would know how the hell you do it all."

"There is always someone out there to ruin the fun," Phoebe said.

"Yeah and there is someone around here looking to ruin this fair," Cole said. Everyone looked at him. "I sense demons and warlocks."

"Where?" Prue asked.

"Stay calm, Prue," Paige said. "We can take them."

"They're all around us," Cole said.

"They're probably checking out these witches powers to steal," Leo said.

"Looks like the C One's will be working," Andy said.

"Leo will be seeing the Elders eventually," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Paige said.

"We'll worry about it all when the time comes," Cole said. "If the time comes."

Cole got sudden looks for people. They were demons and warlocks. Smiles formed on their faces. One person came right over to him.

"Belthazor," He said.

Phoebe, her sisters, Leo, and Andy crowded around the two strollers the kids occupied.

"I'm sorry. You're mistaken me for someone else," Cole said.

"No. You're Belthazor the demon or at least you were."

"Yes, I once was. Now leave me be."

"You should be careful, Cole," The man said. "It is Halloween. There are lots of demons, warlocks, and other evil beings that would love to come and seek revenge on the Charmed Ones and you. They would also do anything in their power to get those beloved children."

Cole grabbed the guy by his shirt and took him away from the crowd. Phoebe, her sisters, Andy, and Leo were in the back of the crowd.

"Listen you," Cole said. "If you know what demon, warlock, or whatever evil being that has come back today and is after me or my family you better tell me who. If not I might not spare your life. I will drag you into the woods and vanquish you."

"No one has come back. There is just someone after your family! I was just sent to give a message!"

"Who sent you?"

"Jarmaine. He was loyal to your mother. He wasn't there when she was killed."

"You lie. My mother has come back and Jarmaine is her way to my son and daughter."

"Yes, your mother has come back. I do lie. I'm sorry."

"You are not telling me everything," Cole said.

"Jarmaine doesn't work alone he has two loyal friends: Danica and Zara. They're shape shifters."

"Who's a shape shifter?"

"Zara and Danica."

Cole let go of the guy. He turned his family. "We need to leave now."

Chapter 38

"Cole, you need to calm down," Piper said as she locked the door to the Manor. She opened it and walked inside.

"I can't calm down, Piper," Cole said following her inside. Paige and Prue followed. Andy helped Phoebe getting Benjamin and Belinda out of the car. Leo got Paulina out of the car. "My mother is back from the dead and is coming after my family, my whole family. She's going to slowly take everyone out and leave me with nothing."

"That is not going to happen," Prue said.

"Yes," Paige said. "We're all going to work together and defeat her, along with the other three demons that guy mentioned."

"Speaking of, let's check them out in _The Book of Shadows_," Phoebe said walking into the Manor with Benjamin in her arms. Andy and Leo followed her in with Belinda and Paulina.

"Forget looking them up," Cole said. "My mom doesn't use demons or warlocks more powerful than her."

"We should look Jarmaine up to know who the hell he is."

"I'd like to know what we're up against, especially if the bastard is coming after us all," Prue said. "I'd like to live more than ten months for my second chance at life, thank you."

"I agree," Andy said.

Cole nodded. "Right."

"Why don't you, Andy, and Leo put the kids down for a nap, while us Charmed Ones go to our _Book of Shadows_?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay."

Phoebe smiled. She gave Benjamin to him. Everyone headed up-stairs. The sisters continued onto the attic while Cole, Andy, and Leo put the kids down for a nap. Phoebe's sisters let her go to the book first. Phoebe started flipping through pages looking for the name Jarmaine as the title.

"There's in here on this guy," Phoebe said.

"What about Zara and Danica?" Paige asked.

Phoebe flipped through the book again. There was nothing.

"New demons of the next generation," Prue said.

"Sounds like fun," Piper said.

"Anything?" Leo asked walking into the attic with Andy.

"Notta. Zip."

"Nothing?" Piper nodded her head.

"That's bad, isn't it?" Andy said.

"New generation of demons," Prue said. "We can handle it, though."

"Not Zara and Danica since they're shape shifters," Paige said.

"Cole can sense evil, even when Shape shifters are pretending to be one of us," Phoebe said. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He is not leaving Benjamin and Belinda alone," Andy said.

"Can you blame him?" Prue asked.

"No."

Phoebe shook her head.

Cole sat in a chair in Paulina's room. He watched his daughter and niece sleeping peacefully in Paulina's crib. Benjamin was sound asleep in Paulina's old basinet. He was not going to leave his son and daughter alone. Well, Paulina would put her shield up around both her cousin and herself. Little baby Benjamin could be grabbed and taken very easily. That was not what Cole needed.

He had been so afraid that last Halloween his mother would return. He had killed her a few months before last year's Halloween. He didn't even really think about it this year. How stupid was he?

Cole wasn't sure if his mother and Jarmaine would come after the whole family, or just him and Phoebe. He wasn't gonna let anything kill anyone. He had made a promise to himself and his newborn daughter after he had originally killed his mother to protect his daughter. To protect Belinda he had to make sure she didn't lose the most important people in her life: her mom, aunts, uncles, and cousin. Cole knew his mother wouldn't bother with warlocks and Darklighters this time. She'd just use Jarmaine and his friends, Zara and Danica. There would be no worries of Leo being danger. It was a whole different story for the rest of the family.

Cole suddenly heard crashing, banging, yelling, and screaming from the attic. "Phoebe," He yelled running to the doorway.

"Cole," She shouted back to him.

Cole looked over his children and niece. They were all crying from the noise that woke them. Cole saw orbs. The orbs were Leo's orbs. Leo stood with Andy.

"Go Cole!" They both shouted at him.

Cole ran. It was easier to run than shimmer. Cole got into the attic and saw the place a wreck. Phoebe and Prue were fighting a female demon and avoiding her powers. Prue wasn't able to use her telekinesis powers back. It was an upper level female demon. Paige and Piper were both fighting off two other female demons. Cole threw two energy balls at the demons attacking Paige and Piper. The two cried out in pain. He threw another fireball at the demon fighting Prue and Phoebe. She too cried out in pain.

All four Charmed Ones were on their butts on the floor.

"Are you all alright?" Cole asked helping Paige and Piper to their feet.

"I've been through worse," Piper said.

"Me too," Paige said.

Prue and Phoebe stayed on the floor. "That bitch was a strong one," Prue said. Piper and Paige helped her to her feet. Cole helped Phoebe to hers.

"Those three were the least of our problems," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Cole said.

"Leo, Andy," Piper shouted.

"We're okay," Leo shouted.

"Not for long, though," Cole said. He turned to Phoebe. "I have to go down to the Underworld to find out what's going on."

"That's crazy," Phoebe said. "What if they're waiting for you to do that?"

"I'll be quick. I promise." He gave Phoebe a kiss and then shimmered down to the Underworld.

Phoebe quickly ran from the attic and to Paulina's room to check on her children. She was going to watch over her own children until Cole got back. Her sisters followed her.

Cole appeared in the Underworld. He went to where his mother and Gideon had been killed. He carefully walked into the old chambers of the Source. There was no one around. He went further into the room.

"Welcome Cole," A voice said behind him. He turned. There stood a male demon before him. "Nice of you to join us." The demon shot a fireball above Cole's head. The force knocked rocks onto Cole's head knocking him out.

A half an hour later…

"Cole should have been back by now," Phoebe said pacing the hallway outside of Paulina's bedroom. Her sisters all stood or sat in the hallway with her. Prue leaned against the wall. Paige sat on the floor and Piper stood leaning against the doorway of her bedroom.

"It takes time to find out what demons are up to, Pheebs," Prue said. "Cole knows what he's doing."

"He just needed to know what was going on. It was as simple as that," Phoebe said. "We know his mother is back from the dead and working with a demon named Jermaine, along with two others, Zara and Danica. What more do we need to fucking know?"

"Stay quiet, Phoebe," Piper said. "You're going to wake the kids up."

"Crying children is the least of my worries right now. I know they're safe for the moment, but not my husband."

A crash came from down-stairs. Leo and Andy were down there. Prue was the first one running. She was not going to lose her husband. Piper and Paige both ran after her. Phoebe stayed where she was. She looked into Paulina's room. She then looked into the direction her sisters went. Something suddenly hit her on the head and she was knocked out.

"Very easy," The demon, Zara said.

"Quiet," Jarmaine said. Danica slipped into Paulina's room. Zara followed her. The two changed into Piper and Phoebe. They closed the door to drown out the noise. Paulina and Belinda were awake from the noise outside the bedroom. They both saw their mothers.

"Mama," Paulina said.

"Shh," Danica as Piper said. "It's okay. Go back to sleep."

Zara as Phoebe went over to Belinda. She picked her up. "You're okay, sweetie."

Both demons as the forms of Phoebe and Piper got the girls drifting to sleep. Danica step away from Paulina and carefully picked Benjamin up. She and Zara then shimmered out.

Chapter 39

Cole came to. He sat up. He tried to. He lay back down. He had a bad headache. He remembered everything that had happened. He sat up, despite the pain in his head. He looked around.

"Happy Halloween, my son" A female voice said.

Cole saw his mother. "Mom."

"Hello, darling. How are you? How is your head?"

"Don't try to be sweet with me."

"Don't worry, honey. Your family will be here soon."

"My family?"

"Liza," A male voice said.

"Here they come."

Jarmaine came in then. Jarmaine carried Phoebe in his arms. She was still knocked out. Cole saw them. Belinda and Benjamin were in Prue and Piper's arms.

"Prue, Piper," Cole said.

"No," Zara and Danica said. "We're Zara and Danica." They changed forms. Cole went to get up, but his head hurt.

"Be careful, honey," Liza said. "Jarmaine used a powerful fireball to get those rocks to knock you out."

"Why now?"

"Because I'm wiser now for knowing how to come back. I also had to see my new grandson."

"You will not get Belinda or Benjamin."

Someone hit him on the head. Cole cried in pain. "Shut up," Jarmaine said. He had placed Phoebe down on the ground. Belinda and Benjamin were placed in a crib and basinet. Cole hurt and he couldn't concentrate to shimmer out.

Liza went over to Phoebe. She nicely woke up her daughter-in-law. She disguised her voice as Prue's. Zara disguised hers as Piper's.

"Phoebe, wake up, honey," Liza said.

"Yes, wake up," Zara said.

"Come on, honey," Danica in Paige's voice said.

Phoebe stirred. Her head hurt. She opened her eyes. She saw Liza and two other demons. She gasped. She quickly sat up. She looked and saw Cole.

"Cole," She said.

"I'm okay," He said.

"Where are my children?"

"They're fine, sweetheart," Liza said. "I can't say the same for you, though."

Zara and Danica grabbed onto Phoebe suddenly. They had a tight grip on her arms. Phoebe tried to get away.

"What are you doing?" Cole said.

Jarmaine and another demon grabbed onto him.

"You're going to watch your wife die," Liza said. "You killed me and now I'm going to kill you wife. I might also do away with your children too."

"NO!" Cole shouted.

"Shut up," Jarmaine said. The other demon helping him hold Cole called over another one. The three pinned Cole down to the ground.

"Phoebe."

"Cole," Phoebe said.

The shouting and screaming woke Belinda and Benjamin up. The poor baby just cried from being disturbed in his sleep. Belinda sat up in the crib. She looked around. She heard her little brother crying.

"Mama, Dada," She said.

"Belinda," Cole and Phoebe said.

Belinda saw what was going on. She didn't know what was really going on.

"Belinda, use your powers," Cole said. "Help Mommy and Daddy."

"No, don't use your powers, sweetheart," Liza said. "Mommy and Daddy are just fine. I'm your daddy's mommy. I'm your grandma."

Belinda shook her head.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Liza went over to Belinda.

"Belinda, listen to Mommy," Phoebe said. "She's evil. She wants to hurt Mommy and Daddy."

"No, I don't sweetheart."

"Forget Grandma," Cole said.

"I'm here to help your parents, sweetie."

Belinda shook her head. She was confused. The confusion made her cry. Poor little Benjamin was crying too.

Liza went over to Benjamin.

"Stay away from my nephew, bitch," Prue said. She waved her arm and Liza went flying back from Benjamin.

Prue, Piper, and Paige walked into view.

"Kill them," Liza said.

The two demons helping Jarmaine holding Cole down got to their feet. Piper quickly blew up.

"Get out of here, Zara and Danica," Jarmaine shouted. Zara and Danica with Phoebe shimmered away.

"No," Cole yelled. He used all the strength he had to get Jarmaine off of him. He was able to. He shot a fireball at Jarmaine, but he shimmered away too.

"Belinda and Benjamin," Paige shouted. Her niece and nephew orbed into her arms.

"Take this, bitch," Piper shouted. She threw something at Liza. It was a potion. The glass bottle broke and the potion explored, killing Liza.

"Get my kids home. I'm going to get Phoebe," Cole said.

His sister-in-laws did as they were told. Paige orbed herself, Benjamin, and Piper home. Belinda shimmered herself and Prue home. Belinda was happy to be in one of her aunts' arms.

Cole went for the search of his wife.

"No, no," Phoebe said as Zara and Danica still had hold of her. Jarmaine had showed up.

"Liza is dead again. We'll finish this for her, though," Jarmaine said. A knife appeared in his hand.

"No, please," Phoebe said.

"Begging for your life isn't going to help you, sweetie," Zara said.

"Yeah," Danica said. "But it is fun to watch you beg. We love helpless witches like you beg for their life. We know you don't have great powers. All your sisters do, though."

"Please," Phoebe said with tears.

"Oh, so sad," Jarmaine said. "It is more fun when you witches cry too. I'm sure Belthazor felt the same."

"Belthazor is dead," Cole said.

"Cole," Phoebe said. Zara and Danica tightened their hold on her.

Jarmaine turned to Cole. "You were something great, Cole. You should have stuck to your roots!"

"My roots were bad. I'm good now. I will be for the rest of my life. My children will be good too."

"Yes, but sadly with have to let them live without a mother."

"No," Cole said. He shot a very powerful fireball at Jarmaine as the knife was thrown at Phoebe. The fireball killed Jarmaine. Phoebe cried out as the knife stabbed through her body. Zara and Danica felt her go weak in their hold on her. They let her go. They cried out as two fireballs nailed them.

Cole went over to Phoebe. He quickly scooped her into his arms and shimmered back to the Manor.

"Leo!" Cole shouted. He placed Phoebe on the floor of the foyer. "Stay with me, baby." Phoebe was losing blood and fading.

Everyone came running down-stairs. "What happened?" Paige asked.

"She was stabbed."

"They stabbed her?" Piper asked.

"That is a low," Prue said.

Leo got down on the floor. He held his hands over Phoebe's wound and his hands began to glow. The wound healed.

"Cole," Phoebe breathed.

"It's alright," Cole said. "You're alright." He took her into his arms and held her. He kissed her.

Chapter 40

Everyone was glad everything was okay again. Phoebe was okay. Benjamin and Belinda were safe. Those were the important factors of that day. It was a Halloween that none of the family would forget, but they wanted to forget.

That evening, Phoebe and Cole stayed close by each other and their children. Belinda was scared from what had happened that day. Neither Phoebe nor Cole could leave her alone. She didn't want either of her parents out of sight. Belinda got lucky and got to sleep with her parents that night. Benjamin slept in his parents' bedroom, but his big sister got to sleep in the big bed with their parents.

"Well, this was the second longest day of my life with being a mother," Phoebe said to Cole. Belinda was sound asleep beside them in bed.

"There will be more of them," Cole replied.

"I was very scared when the three had me. I was scared that that would actually be the end. I thought of nothing but you, the kids, and my sisters. I thought I was going to die young and leave my babies behind like my mom."

"You didn't, baby. You're here now. You're safe."

Phoebe wiped away tears that fell from her eyes. She got up from the bed and went over to Benjamin. Cole got up too. He went over to his wife, who stood over Benjamin, watching him sleep. Cole wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You are living to see tomorrow. You are going to watch our children grow and have families of their own. You are going to give birth to more children too," Cole said.

Phoebe chuckled. "How many more?"

Cole laughed. "As many more as you want."

"Well, I'm only twenty-eight, twenty-nine in a few days. I still have a few more good child baring years."

Cole laughed again. "Yeah, but we're getting another niece or a nephew from Piper and Leo, and Prue and Andy are going to give us a niece or nephew."

"Yay, Paulina is going to be a big sister and Prue is going to be a mom."

Prue was three months pregnant and Piper two months pregnant. Prue and Andy had been trying for a baby since they both became alive again. Piper getting pregnant with her and Leo's second child was just an unexpected happy surprise. That was how both Belinda and Benjamin had been for Phoebe and Cole.

"I hope Prue and Andy have a boy. They both love Benjamin and would love to have a son."

"Leo would like a son too," Phoebe said. "Piper just wants another healthy baby."

"And Miss Paige hates her older sisters."

"Yes, but she'll be so great at taking care of her kids, because she'll have taken care of her sisters' kids."

"Prue and Piper pregnant at the same time is kind of scary. You and Piper pregnant at the same time wasn't."

Phoebe laughed. "Well, you and I can escape both of my pregnant sisters. Paige can escape them both by orbing somewhere not where they are."

"It's not so bad being around a pregnant woman. It only really is when her hormones decide to turn her into a bitch."

"Yes, well, we can escape my sisters. A quick exit is to shimmer away. Of course, we really can't do that in public."

"No, we don't need another Shax situation."

"Definitely. We'd have to ask the Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny to bring some sister and her lover back to life," Phoebe said.

Cole chuckled. Phoebe turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I don't know where I'd be if we had divorced, but I'm very glad I'm here with you. I might have met other guys and fallen in love, but I know I would always love you. You would have been my first husband. My mom still loves my father."

"As long as I have you and our children in my life, I have a reason to live," Cole said. "Or more like be good."

"You would have destroyed my sisters and Leo, wouldn't you?"

"Quite possibly or I would have sent someone to kill them, but I would make sure the person I sent didn't spill I sent them to kill them."

Phoebe shook her head. "Yes, well, we're together and we all love each other. My sisters love you, Leo loves you, my dad loves you, Andy loves you, Darryl loves you, and Paulina loves you."

"Yeah, Leo, Darryl, and Andy are the brothers I never had. I'm very glad Paige and Prue love me too."

"They have actually said that they love you. They love you like a real brother. They love our babies."

"I'll love their babies too. I'll make sure no boys hurt our nieces and I'll make all bully be afraid to beat up our nephews."

Phoebe smiled. She kissed her husband passionately.

"Mama," Belinda said waking up. She looked around for her mother or father to be next to, but they weren't. "Mama!"

"Mommy's right here, sweetheart," Phoebe said. She got on the bed with Belinda. She took her daughter into her arms. "Mommy and Daddy are both here. We were just checking on Benjamin."

"Yeah," Cole said. "We wanted to make sure your brother was still sleeping peacefully." He kissed Belinda on the back of her head.

"We're going to go to sleep now, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are both tried. It has been a long weekend all together."

Phoebe and Cole got into bed. They were both happy to go to sleep knowing that everyone in their family was alive and well. They were both very happy that their children were safe and sound.

Chapter 41

Six months later, Phoebe and Cole were blessed with a nephew. Prue had a baby boy. He was named Elliott James Trudeau. Phoebe was very happy for her oldest sister. Prue and Andy had gotten what they wanted, a son. But the two wouldn't stop there for children.

A month after Elliott was born; Piper gave birth to her and Leo's second child. She had a son too. Leo was ecstatic. He had his boy. He was named Parker Dylan Halliwell-Wyatt.

It was a happy time for everyone. There were two new editions to family and it was great. Phoebe and Cole were happy. They had their son and daughter to keep them content with children of their own.

Over a year later, it was Halloween again. This time Belinda was three years old and Benjamin two years. This Halloween was definitely uneventful. Phoebe and her sisters had the occasional demon and warlock attack of course, but nothing the four Charmed Ones couldn't handle.

"Belinda, Benjamin, come on," Phoebe said. "I want to take pictures of you before we go Trick-or-Treating."

"Coming, Mommy," Belinda said. She and Benjamin came into the living room. She was holding her little brother's hand as they walked into the living room. Belinda was a great older sister. Even though she was just one whole year older than Benjamin she was still older and knew the world a little better than him.

"Oh, look at you two," Cole said.

Belinda was a ballerina and Benjamin was Yoda from Star Wars. He looked so cute.

"You look beautiful, Bea."

"Thank you, Daddy," Belinda said.

"I'm Yoda," Benjamin said.

"I know you are. You're the cutest Yoda there ever was," Cole said.

"Okay, Belinda and Benjamin come stand over here," Phoebe said. Belinda took her brother by the hand and led him over to their mother. Phoebe placed them where to stand. She then went over to Cole. "Smile, Ben."

Benjamin gave a big smile. Belinda did too. Phoebe took a couple pictures of them. She took a few of them alone next. Then she took a few pictures of Cole with each other the kids. Cole did the same for her.

A few minutes later, the four shimmered into the foyer of the Manor.

"We're here!" Belinda shouted.

"Who's here?" Prue said coming out of the living room.

"Your favorite witch with demonic powers."

"Yes, you are." Prue gave her niece a hug and a kiss. "You look adorable. And you too, Ben." She gave him a hug and kiss. "I'd like Yoda from Star Wars he was the wisest of the Jedi. I like the wisest one around."

"Then you like me," Benjamin said.

"Of course, I like you. You're my nephew." She kissed him.

"Did I hear the sounds of Belinda?" Piper asked coming down-stairs.

"Yes, yes," Belinda said. She ran over to Piper and hugged her waist. Piper picked her up and kissed her. She then placed her back down on her feet.

"Paulina's up-stairs. Go get her," Piper said. Belinda quickly shimmered up to her cousin's bedroom.

"Wait for me," Benjamin said shimmering too.

Piper looked over at her sisters and brother-in-law. "Nice to see you too, Benny." She shook her head.

_Ding-dong!_

"I got it," Cole said.

The three sisters smiled. They headed into the living room. Cole answered the door of trick-or-treaters. He gave them each a handful of candy. The sisters liked to give lots of candy to the children. It was actually kind of funny, because they were witches and they gave lots of candy to children on Halloween. They were fattening the children up to eat them.

Phoebe greeted her eighteen and seventeen month old nephews. The two were in a playpen together. The two were glad to see their aunt.

"Thanks again for taking Paulina trick-or-treating tonight, Pheebs," Piper said sitting on the sofa.

"No problem. By this time next year, you can take both Parker and Paulina trick-or-treating," Phoebe said sitting down next to her second oldest sister.

"I can take EJ too," Prue said. She sat in a chair across from them.

"Being a mom is awesome isn't it?"

"I've loved everything of it so far."

"It gets better," Piper said. "Especially when you have a second child."

Prue smiled. A swirl of orbs appeared. "Dada!" Parker said. The swirl of orbs turned into Leo.

"Leo," Phoebe said.

"Hi Phoebe," Leo said. "Hey Prue.

"Hi," Prue said.

Leo went over to Piper and gave her a kiss. He then went over to Parker who was all excited at the sight of his father. Cole came into the living room. "Hey Cole."

"Hey Leo," Cole said. "Good day with charges today?"

"Yes. Good day at work for you?"

"Yes, sir." Cole greeted both his nephews.

Paige was currently out on a date. Andy was working. Prue was hanging out at the Manor that evening with Piper and Leo. They would be taking care of trick-or-treaters. Phoebe and Cole were taking their kiddies, plus Paulina trick-or-treating.

"Hey Paulina," Piper shouted. "Come on down here with Belinda and Benjamin."

Paulina orbed into the living room. Her cousins shimmered. Paulina was a ballerina like Belinda. The two little girls were the best of friends like most cousins were.

"Hi Uncle Leo," Belinda said.

"Hi Bea," Leo said. "You look beautiful. You too, Paulina."

"Thank you, Daddy," Paulina said. She went over to Phoebe and Cole to greet them.

"Hi Paulina," Phoebe said. "You ready to go perform and get candy?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have to get lots of candy. I have to have some for Aunt Paige."

"I'm gunna get Aunt Prue candy," Benjamin said.

"Oh, thank you," Prue said. "Uncle Andy will appreciate that. He wishes he could be here to see you as Yoda, but he had to work."

"I see him tomorrow."

"Yeah, Uncle Andy doesn't work tomorrow, so you get to hang out with him," Phoebe said. "All you kids do."

"Yay!" Benjamin, Belinda, and Paulina said.

"Okay, shall we get going so we can get a lot of candy?" Cole asked.

"Yes," The three squealed.

Paulina said good-bye to parents and baby brother. Phoebe and Cole with the kids left the Manor and headed around the neighborhood trick-or-treating. Phoebe and Cole each had a flashlight on them. The neighborhood was lit, but it was just in case.

After a few hours of trick-or-treating, the kids were tired. Instead of walking back, they all walked to where they could orb and shimmer back to the Manor. The kids didn't shout to say they were back. Parker was sleeping. Prue was gone with EJ. It was 9:30. Piper and Leo were in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey," Phoebe said.

"Hi," Piper said. "You have fun?"

"The kids were good," Cole said.

"Good," Leo said.

Piper got up from the sofa and went over to Paulina. "You ready to go to bed, honey?"

"Yes," Paulina said.

"Okay, say good night to your cousins, uncle, aunt, and Daddy."

"Bye, Uncle Cole and Aunt Phoebe," Paulina said. She hugged them.

"Good night, sweetheart," Phoebe said.

"Thank you for taking me trick-or-treating."

"You're welcome," Cole said. "Next year, Parker and EJ can join us."

"Yay."

After saying good-bye to her cousins and good night to Leo, Paulina went over to her mother. Piper picked her up and took her up-stairs. Phoebe and Cole said good night to Leo and shimmered back to the penthouse. They got Belinda and Benjamin ready for bed.

"Mommy if Halloween is a holiday, don't we get presents?" Belinda asked as Phoebe tucked her in.

"It is a witch's holiday and I guess witches might give each other presents perhaps. Is there something you want?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Belinda said.

"What? Depending on what it is maybe Daddy or I could get it for you. You have been a very good girl lately."

"I want a baby sister."

"You want a baby sister?" Phoebe said with a smile.

"Yeah. I want a baby sister like you and Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue."

Phoebe smiled. "Well, one day you will, hopefully. Your daddy and I want a few more children so maybe you could get a few baby sisters or a few more baby brothers."

"I want a baby sister most. I like having Benjamin, but I wanna take care of a little sister."

Phoebe smiled. "I want you to have a baby sister too. You keep wishing for her and Mommy and Daddy will do our best to get you your baby sister. Can you work with that?"

"Yes. You can have her many years from now and I'll be happy. I just want a baby sister."

"I'll do my best for you to have her." Phoebe gave her daughter a kiss. She stayed with Belinda until she knew she was peacefully sleeping. She then headed into Benjamin's room to check on him. He was peacefully sleeping too. She kissed his cheek and left him to sleep. She went to her and Cole's room.

"You know what Benjamin asked me for?" Cole asked when she came into the room.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"He asked for a baby sister."

Phoebe smiled. "Belinda said she wants one too, even if it is many years from now, she just wants one."

Cole smiled. "Well, Miss Thirty-one in a few days, what do you think?"

Phoebe's smile grew wider. "I think we should have another baby."

Cole smirked. "Well, let's get baby making then." He scooped Phoebe into his arms and took her over to the bed. Phoebe giggled as he did.

Chapter 42

"Belinda, Benjamin, its time for bed," Cole said on Christmas Eve night.

"No," The two chorused.

"Yes," Phoebe said.

"We wanna stay up and meet Santa," Belinda said.

"Yea," Benjamin said.

"Santa will not come if you children are out of bed."

"Then let Benny sleep with me tonight," Belinda said.

"Yea."

Phoebe and Cole smiled at each other. "No," Cole said looking back at his children. "You two need to sleep in your own beds and own rooms. You two will go to sleep faster that way and not stay up together waiting for Santa to come."

"No fun!" Benjamin said.

"Come on, Benjamin," Phoebe said. She picked up her son and carried him to his room.

"Looks like I'm putting you to bed tonight, sweets," Cole said.

"You have to catch me first," Belinda said. Cole was very quick about grabbing onto her before she could run.

"You're not running away from me tonight little one. To bed we go."

Cole carried his daughter to her bedroom. Belinda had planned on running into her bedroom with her daddy chasing after her.

"There you go, Bea," Cole said tucking her in. "Do you have a Christmas wish?"

"Yes," Belinda said.

"Well, you know Santa Clause knows whatever you're thinking about when he's watching a particular child or particular children. So if you think about your Christmas wish or even dream about it, he'll know about it. His elves also know what you think about and dream about too just like he can. That is how he can give good boys and girls what they want. He especially can do it on Christmas Eve, because of the Yule, which is a very magical day just like Hallow's Eve."

"So my Christmas wish could come true?"

"That's right. When it was yours and Paulina's first Christmas Eve, your mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, and I met Santa Clause. He granted all of us a Christmas Wish. Uncle Darryl and your grandpa had the same one too."

"What was it?"

"It was for Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy to be alive again. You know they were both killed by demons. We all missed them so much and Santa knew that so he gave us that wish. No one but us and all the magical folk knew they were once dead. Now you know they once were."

"What demons killed them?"

"Those demons were vanquished. The one that killed Uncle Andy was posing as a detective like I posed as a lawyer when your mom and I met, but I really am I lawyer. That demon killed Andy and Aunt Prue vanquished him. Aunt Prue was killed by a demonic bounty hunter named Shax. He tried to kill Aunt Paige too. You know how she half witch and half Whitelighter like Paulina and Parker?" Belinda nodded her head. "Well, Paige's father was Grandma Patty's Whitelighter. They fell in love like Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo did, which was very bad. Aunt Paige was put up for adoption to protect your mom and her two older sisters, because witches and Whitelighters weren't allowed to be together. That changed with Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. But Paige came into the family when it was known there was another Charmed One after Prue died. Prue, Piper, and your mom are the original Charmed Ones, the very first, but now all four of them kick butt."

"Wow. So Grandpa isn't Paige's daddy?"

"Nope," Cole said. "Her daddy is named Sam. She sees him periodically, but not all the time. She keeps him away from Grandpa, because he caused mommy's parents to break up and get divorced. Divorced is when a married couple isn't married anymore. There are a lot of divorced people in America. I don't know about other parts of the world. But those divorced people also remarry. That is sometimes how people get step brothers and sisters, along with half brothers and sisters. Paige is the half sister of your mom and her older sisters."

"She looks whole to me, Daddy."

Cole smiled. "Half brothers and sisters mean siblings have only one biological parent. Your aunts all have the same mom and that is their one biological parent."

"Okay," Belinda said.

Cole chuckled. "You'll understand all this stuff when you're a little older sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about. All your aunts and uncles love each other and plan to stay married for a long time. The same with me and your mom. You just think about that Christmas wish, okay?"

"Okay," Belinda said.

"Good." Cole gave her a kiss. "Good night, baby. Have a good sleep."

"Night, Daddy."

Belinda and Benjamin both went to sleep quickly. Phoebe and Cole finished wrapping their Christmas presents to the kids and put them under the tree. They also flipped their stockings with some goodies. Santa would bring more presents for the kids and fill their stockings the rest of the way. Phoebe and Cole also took care of presents for each other, along with their stockings.

After taking care of presents and stockings, Phoebe and Cole had a little Christmas Eve lovemaking and went to sleep.

Sometime after midnight, Santa Clause came to Halliwell-Turner penthouse. After taking care of presents and the stockings, he went into Belinda's room. Belinda sensed someone in her room. It was from her demonic powers. She woke up and saw Santa. She gasped.

"Quiet, sweetheart. We don't need you waking up your parents or Benjamin," Santa said.

Belinda smiled. "Santa."

"Yes, Belinda, I am Santa."

"Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to see you before I left."

"Why?"

"Well, because I know on Halloween you told your mom that you wanted a baby sister. I also know that that is your Christmas wish."

"Yes, yes."

"Yes, well, I granted a very special Christmas wish to your mom, Aunts Piper and Paige, Uncle Leo, grandpa, and friend of the family: Darryl Morris when you were a bitty baby, along with your cousin Paulina. I am here to grant you your Christmas wish, along with one for Benjamin. I know he wants a baby sister too."

"Yes."

"Well, your parents have been trying to have another baby since you and Benjamin told them you wanted a baby sister."

Belinda gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, sweetheart, they have. Parents and couples have a special way for a baby to get into the mommy. You're too young to know how they do it!"

"Oh, okay," Belinda said.

Santa smiled. "Anyway, they were trying that tonight when they went into their bedroom for the night. I am going to grant you your wish that you will have a baby sister." He took jingle bells out of his pocket. "I'll ring these bells twelve times and after I do, you will go back to sleep and forget all I have said, but that you and Benjamin will be having a baby sister in the future. She will be born by this time next year. Okay?"

"Okay," Belinda said.

Santa smiled. "Good night, sweetheart." He rang the jingle bells twelve times. Belinda instantly went back to sleep. Santa then disappeared from her room and went on to the next spot to delivery presents and fill stockings.

Phoebe woke up suddenly. She moaned. She had just had the most wonderful dream. She had dreamed about her and Cole. She had a sudden need to be with him and making love. She leaned over and kissed him. Cole felt his wife's lips on his. He thought he was dreaming, but he wasn't. He kissed back. He had a sudden need to be with her and making love to her.

Chapter 43

At five o'clock in the morning, Benjamin went into his sister's bedroom. He had no idea what time it was, but he had had his needed hours of sleep.

"Belinda, wake up," Benjamin said climbing onto her bed.

Belinda gave a yawn. She sat up in bed. "Merry Christmas, Benny."

"Merry Christmas, Bea. Come on, it's morning."

"Yay," Belinda said. She threw her covers off of her and climbed off her bed. Her brother followed. The two ran out into the living room. They pulled stopped dead in their tracks. The Christmas tree was loaded with presents underneath it. The two looked over to the fireplace. The stockings were filled to the top. They were both excited. They ran to their parents' bedroom.

"Wake up, Mommy and Daddy," Benjamin said jumping up and down on their bed.

Cole groaned. Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5:05 AM. A smile popped on her face. She sat up in bed.

"Morning, Mommy," Belinda said.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Phoebe said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Wake up, Daddy," Benjamin said sitting down on him and bouncing up and down.

Cole gave a groan. "Need more sleep."

"You can sleep more after we open presents," Belinda said.

"Yeah," Benjamin said. "Santa's been here. The tree exploded with presents underneath it, along with the stockings!"

"How about you kids give your father and me a minute or two, okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay," Belinda said.

"Go into the fridge and get some juice for you and your brother."

"Okay. Come on, Benny."

Belinda and Benjamin left the room. Phoebe grinned and looked at her husband. She and Cole were both naked. But they were both covered by the sheet and blanket of the bed. Phoebe was the only one who had to worry about anything. She didn't need the kids seeing her naked breasts. All though, Benjamin bouncing up and down on Cole had not been good for his manly area.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"More sleep," Cole said.

Phoebe laughed. "No, this is what it's all about. It is all about getting up before the sun comes up to open Christmas presents as a kid. I still love to get up this early to see what I got."

"I think I liked the time before I met you where I didn't have to get up this early after a long night."

Phoebe laughed. "Come on, baby, the kids want to open presents." She grabbed her nightclothes from the floor and put them on. Cole grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on. Phoebe grabbed a jacket and put it on. She then brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

"I'm done with my juice box," Benjamin shouted. "And you still aren't out here!"

"We're coming, Benjamin," Cole said putting an undershirt on. "Daddy is very slow moving this morning."

"Well, step on the gas!"

Phoebe laughed. She grabbed her husband's hand and led him into the living room. "Wow, the tree did explode of presents underneath it."

"Yep," Belinda said.

"Okay, you're out here now give me the presents I earned for being such a good boy this year," Benjamin said.

"Settle down, Benjamin," Cole said. He was at the fireplace starting a fire.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "We have to pass out all the presents."

"Then pass 'em down, Mommy," Benjamin said.

Phoebe smiled. She did as she was told. She looked at all the tags for the presents. She gave the presents to who they were for. She put hers aside along with Cole's. He went into the kitchen to make some coffee. He then rejoined his family in the living room. He actually shimmered right into it. After the presents were all passed out, the kids started tearing up the wrapping paper.

The kids got toys and movies. Phoebe and Cole got clothes, shoes and other stuff that they needed. It was all from Santa Clause. They would go to the Manor later that day and get presents from the rest of the family, along with having dinner.

"Look, Daddy, two baby dolls in one," Belinda said showing her father.

"Yeah, that is from your mommy and me," Cole said.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Phoebe said. She was busy with Benjamin and showing him presents that were from her and Cole.

"These two baby dolls are great, huh?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Belinda replied.

"See one of them is a Cabbage Patch Kid and the other is a Cabbage Patch newborn baby. We got this for you, because it is a big sister with her baby sister. Now while you're the mother, these two dolls are actually sisters. Wasn't that a cool idea for putting two dolls together?"

"Yeah. But I like my present from Santa better."

"Which one do you like?"

"The one where I'll have a baby sister for real."

"What?" Phoebe said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, Santa said by this time next year Benjamin and I will have a baby sister."

Phoebe and Cole looked at each other.

"Did you see Santa?" Benjamin asked.

Belinda nodded. "Yeah, he came into my room last night. He rang jingle bells twelve times and granted me my Christmas wish, which was for a baby sister. He said we'd have her by this time next year."

"Yay!"

"Oh, my God," Phoebe said with a huge smile. "Do you know what this means, Cole?"

"You're going to have a baby before next Christmas?" Cole asked.

"No, I'm pregnant now!"

"What?"

"You heard me, mister." Phoebe looked at her son and daughter. "We all had the same wish this year. I wanted you two to have a baby sister. I wanted a baby girl, actually. I loved you and Paulina as babies, Belinda. I wanted another one."

"So I am going to have a baby sister?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes."

"Yay," Benjamin said. He hugged his mother. Phoebe smiled. She placed a hand on her stomach. She gasped. She was having a premonition.

_Benjamin and Belinda were dressed in Halloween costumes. Benjamin and Belinda said something. Phoebe waved them over to her. She was holding a baby that looked to be a little over a month old. It wasn't dressed up for Halloween, but it was a baby girl. _

"You okay, Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"I saw our daughter," Phoebe said. "These two were dressed for Halloween and I had her in my arms. She was no more than a month old, maybe a little over. I'm going to have a baby in September."

"Yay!" Belinda said. "Santa was right."

Cole smiled. He hugged and kissed Phoebe. "This is the best Christmas since Prue and Andy came back."

Phoebe nodded.

Later that afternoon, Phoebe and Cole arrived at the Manor with Benjamin and Belinda. The four were all excited for the news they had to tell their family. Benjamin and Belinda blurted out the news before Phoebe and Cole could say anything. Belinda explained about Santa and then Phoebe told about her premonition.

"That is awesome," Piper said. "Congratulations, Phoebe and Cole."

"Yes, congratulations," Leo said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"I get to be pregnant with you this time," Prue said hugging her. She was almost 10 weeks pregnant. "Can you try and get a premonition to see if I'm having a girl, please?"

Phoebe laughed. "We'll see."

Prue smiled.

"Congratulations," Andy said.

"Thank you."

"I'm very happy for you," Paige said hugging Phoebe.

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"Congratulations, Phoebe," Henry Mitchell, Paige's husband said. He and Paige had met when Paige was dealing with a new charge. The new charge had been one of Henry's parolees. They had been married on November 11 just two days before the year anniversary of the day they had met.

"Thanks everyone," Phoebe said.

"Yes, thank you," Cole said.

Chapter 44

Exactly seven months later, on July 25, 2007, at exactly thirty-eight weeks, Prue gave birth to her and Andy's second child. Their second child was a girl. They named her Adriana Rose. Benjamin considered his new cousin his birthday present from his aunt and uncle. Benjamin celebrated his third birthday on the 28th.

A month later, Phoebe and her sisters were at Prue and Andy's. It was a sisters' night. It was a well needed sisters' night. Everyone was so busy with their own lives with husbands and children, and work. The only time the sisters got together really was for demon and warlock attacks. The sisters had all found a night when they could all hang out together. They decided that they'd bring their children along too.

The husbands all objected to it, though. While the sisters had a sisters' night their husbands decided to have a guy's night. They all decided that they'd have their children with them. Andy said he'd take Elliott so Prue could just worry about Adriana. Prue actually didn't want to leave her daughter or let anyone else take care of her daughter. She wouldn't even make an except for her brother-in-laws or her fathers, just her sisters. Cole decided to have Belinda and Benjamin, because I wanted to spend as much time with them as he could before the new baby came. Leo just wanted his son and daughter with him.

"So how is being pregnant for the third time?" Piper asked Phoebe. The sisters were in the living room. They were all spread around it like a couple of teenagers. Phoebe was taking up the whole sofa. Prue lay on the floor. Piper and Paige sat on the loveseat.

"It's all the same symptoms wise," Phoebe said. "But I have a few different things that when I was pregnant with Bea and Benny."

"Which was so long ago," Paige said.

"Shut up."

"Yeah," Prue said. "You're not going to get any sympathy from us when you are pregnant with your first child. You weren't nice when we were pregnant."

"I was too," Paige said.

"You were just annoying," Piper said.

"You were a pain in the ass, Piper."

"That's because you lived with me and Leo. If Leo and I have another baby you won't have to deal with all my bitchiness like he will. You can escape."

"I actually did escape then. I always orbed to Phoebe and Cole's or I went to Magic School."

"You have to love Magic School," Phoebe said.

"I do," Prue said.

"Speaking of having another baby," Paige said. "Will you have another one, Prue? Same with you, Piper?"

"I just had a baby a month ago, so it isn't my biggest worry right now. Plus I have a son and daughter, and I'm content with that."

"Me too," Piper said.

"Are you going to have any more after this one, Pheebs?" Paige asked.

"I have no idea. Prue said I'd end up with six a few years ago," Phoebe said.

"Well, we've had our number of kids for the moment," Piper said. "Are you going to have kids, Paige?"

"Hell yes!" Paige said. "Henry and I have been trying a month actually."

"Really?" Prue asked.

"Yes, and I have you and Andy to thank for that."

"Why me and Andy?"

"Because Henry fell in love with his newborn niece, Adriana, and he decided he wanted to have a little one of his own."

"Don't you just love that?" Phoebe asked.

"I do," Paige said.

"You and Henry want to have a baby, but you two should have a wild and crazy night. You two have stopped the birth control, but you need some major hotness."

"Define major hotness."

"Chocolate and strawberries. Sexy lingerie."

"Eating ice cream sexually," Prue said.

"Just do anything sexy," Piper said. "Henry already thinks you're beautiful and all, but you have to make him want to act out a very dirty fantasy."

Paige laughed. "I know Prue eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream turns Andy on. What do Phoebe and Piper do?"

"I do more than eat the ice cream," Prue said. "I wear something sexy and eat the ice cream erotic like. I also do more than that."

Phoebe laughed. "I wear the sexy lingerie. Cole and I eat stuff off of each other. I like to take him back his old days of being evil. I act like a bad witch and we have some fun. It likes it when I'm bad."

Her sisters all laughed. "I act bad sometimes with Andy," Prue said. "We play a little good cop, bad cop or a cop getting dominated by the person he's trying to arrest."

"Yeah, I do that with Henry. You have to love the person who invented the handcuffs and then the person who introduced it in the bedroom," Paige said.

"I second that," Phoebe said.

Her oldest sister and younger sister laughed. Paige looked at Piper. "What?" Piper asked.

"You're turn," Paige said.

Piper chuckled. "Well, you all now I freeze Leo already."

"Yeah, we've all heard you two and then just suddenly you alone," Prue said.

"You wish you had my powers."

"Oh, honey, I do, but I like power of telekinesis. It is so much fun to use them when you want to undress your man."

The sisters all laughed.

"Okay, what do I do that is major hotness?" Piper said.

"Yes," Paige said.

"Well, I do act like a bad witch too. Leo likes my bad side. He says I'm very hot and sexy that way."

"That's my girl," Phoebe said.

Piper laughed. "I'm just getting started." Her sisters smiled at her. "I eat something very erotic like. I tease him when I'm eating too. It can be anything. It always makes Leo want to kiss me. I tease me with my lips by licking them. I like to tease him when I "accidently" get ice cream or something on the sides of my lips. It's the tongue, my sisters. Men love the tongue. Just like women do too."

"Oh, you are bad, Piper," Prue said.

Piper grinned. "I also make a mess of myself when I'm cooking or something. I spill something and I have to remove my top, but I have something on underneath. It can be a sexy bra, sexy tank top, or whatever. I can also be in the shower and washing my body. I know Leo is in the bathroom with me too. When I know he is, I wash my body very slowly. It is also fun to take a bath. He does comes in to ask me a question and I'm enjoying the scent of the candles, the bath oil or whatever I put in the water, and just sit back in the tub. I sit back in the tub and relax."

"When I take a bath like that, I end up thinking of my husband and I wish he was in there with me," Prue said. "I wish his hands would be running over my body."

"Me too," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'll say it," Paige said. "When think our husbands we touch ourselves. We run our hands over our bodies, wishing they were our husbands' hands."

"Yes," Piper said. "That is what I do to Leo. He can tease when I'm thinking of him and stuff, because of our bond as soul mates and crap. I like to run my hands over the places of my body he likes to kiss and such."

"Which is everywhere," Phoebe said.

"Shut up!"

Everyone laughed.

"Piper, if I were you I would want to tie Leo to a bed and have my way with me 24/7," Phoebe said. "He is a totally hottie."

"I agree," Prue said.

"I thought he was the first time I saw him," Paige said.

Piper laughed. "Well, Prue got to see him naked and Phoebe walked in on me and Leo at P3. Leo and I weren't doing anything good at P3, but he was shirtless."

"Nice."

"I think all of our husbands are hot," Prue said. "I mean the first time we met Cole, I noticed he was a hottie. I said he had a nice butt."

"Yes, I heard actually," Paige said. "I prefer my husband over all of yours, though."

"Me too."

"Yes, I definitely love my hot and sexy husband, Leo," Piper said.

Phoebe smiled. "If I wasn't with Cole, I would want to be you, Piper."

"Phoebe wanting to be me. That is a first for me, actually. I had always wanted to be her in high school, because I was a loner."

"Yes, but you have three great sisters, a hot husband, wonderful brother-in-laws, and awesome nieces and nephews, plus a kickass club," Prue said.

"Yes, I love my life."

"Me too," Phoebe said.

"Me three," Prue said.

"Me four," Paige said. "Having you all in my life is great, but I'm glad I have Henry."

"Yeah, we're all glad for our whole family."

"I want our children to be close to each other like we all are," Piper said.

"They all are, Piper," Phoebe said. "We just have to make sure that it stays that way."

"Let's make a promise," Paige said. "Anyone of us could die suddenly or any our husbands could, but let's make a promise that if any of us Charmed Ones die again and stay that way that our children and husband are taking care. If our husband goes with us then promise we will take care of our nieces and nephews and never let them forget who their parents were and that they loved them."

"I promise," Piper said.

"Me too," Prue said.

"Me three," Phoebe said.

"I'm thinking this way, because we lost Mom and then I lost my adoptive parents. I just don't want it to be a repeated cycle," Paige said.

"Another demon or warlock can not kill any of us," Prue said. "If any of us are killed in a car accident or some other disaster we have to deal with it, but a demon or warlock we can kill and take our anger out on. I know after we killed the water demon I was happy for our lost mother."

"Seeing my adoptive parents as ghosts did that for me. I knew they were proud of me and are still."

"Taking out the Source did that for us with you, Prue," Phoebe said.

"Very much so," Piper said.

Prue smiled. "Well, that is in the past. I'm alive again and I'm mommy."

"Yes, but we're not going to let you and Andy die again until you two are 100 and something years old."

Prue laughed. "The same goes for all of you."

"Here's to the bad times that turned into our husbands and children," Phoebe said.

"Here, here," Her sisters said.

Chapter 45

On Monday, September 3, 2007 at 3:03 AM, Phoebe gave birth to her and Cole's third child and second daughter. Their third born wasn't the only one inside Phoebe's womb for her third pregnancy. Phoebe's OB had discovered that she was pregnant with twins. Phoebe was very surprised at first. She told Cole about it and he was surprised too. The two didn't tell the family or their older children about the OB's discovery of twins. When Phoebe found out the sexes of the twins, she knew one had to be a girl, but to her surprise the twins were both girls.

Cole told him the news of twin girls. They kept it secret from the whole family. Phoebe and Cole wanted it to be a surprise for Belinda and Benjamin, but also the whole family. Santa had given Phoebe, Belinda, and Benjamin something extra when he granted their Christmas wish. He had given them two baby sisters and two new babies.

Piper and Paige came to the hospital later that day, but during the actual daylight. They brought Belinda, Benjamin, Paulina, and Parker with them. Prue didn't want to bring Elliott and Adriana to the hospital. So she said she'd come later.

"Mommy, Mommy," Benjamin said running into his mother's hospital room.

"Don't run, Benjamin," Paige said following her nephew. She was followed by Belinda and Paulina. Paulina was holding onto her baby brother's hand. Piper followed everyone.

Phoebe smiled as her sisters stopped dead in their tracks. Phoebe was holding one of her newborn daughters, while Cole held the other. She was breastfeeding actually.

"Surprise," Phoebe said laughing.

"You had twins?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"And I don't even have one."

Phoebe laughed.

"You had twins, Mommy?" Belinda asked.

"I did, sweetheart. They're both girls too."

"So we got two baby sisters?" Benjamin asked.

"That's right, Ben," Cole said.

"Yay!"

"Congratulations," Piper said.

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

Prue, Leo, Andy, Henry, and Victor learned that Phoebe had twins within an hour. Phoebe and Cole explained they had known and we were keeping it a secret. It was an awesome secret and a great surprise.

Phoebe and Cole named their newborn daughters, Brooke and Brianna, continuing their B tradition for their children. Their middle names were Kathryn and Allyson. So their full names were Brooke Kathryn and Brianna Allyson Halliwell-Turner.

Chapter 46

"God, taking care of two newborns and two children is exhausting," Phoebe said collapsing on the living room sofa. Cole laughed. He got up from his seat and kneeled down on the floor in front of the sofa.

It was a month later. Having four children was a lot of work, especially twin girls. Phoebe and Cole were so glad both their older children were toilet trained and could fend for themselves somewhat. Belinda and Benjamin could get in the refrigerator easily to get juice boxes and small snacks. So they were fine when they were hungry or thirsty. When it was breakfast time, lunch, or dinner, Phoebe and Cole always fixed it for them, or got them everything they needed to make their own. It was usually their own breakfast, though. Belinda and Benjamin could pour their own cereal and milk. They made a mess sometimes, but it was no biggie.

Phoebe and Cole had decided to move from the penthouse and into an actual house. Their family had though, because they wanted a bigger place for the new baby. It was true. It just turned into a bigger place for new babies. They actually bought a house that was in the same neighborhood as the Manor. Phoebe had wanted to be closer to Piper and Leo, because of the kids. Phoebe also just wanted to walk to the Manor and not have to worry about driving when she didn't have the kids with her so they could shimmer her there.

Piper, Paulina, and Parker were very excited when they found out Phoebe, Cole, and the kids were moving near the Manor. It was better than near the Manor. They moved in across the street. Phoebe and Piper were closer to each other as sisters compared to their relationships with Prue and Paige. Phoebe and Piper were really close, because the two had both been to hell and back when it had come to their relationships with their husbands. Piper and Leo had had so many obstacles to be together and then get married. The same was with Phoebe and Cole.

But the house Phoebe and Cole had moved into with the kids had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, dinning room, and a conservatory. It was the same as the Manor, pretty much. The kids each had their own bedrooms, except the twins. The twins' shared their room. It made sense. The fourth room was an office. Phoebe and Cole both did work in there. Well, Cole was the only one doing work in there at the moment. Phoebe was on maternity leave at the Bay Mirror from her column. There really wasn't a lot of time for Phoebe to be writing a column anyway. She had a four-year-old, three-year-old, and month old newborns to take care of. And she did it all by herself while Cole was at work. Paige did come by to help Phoebe out when her sister needed it.

Belinda and Benjamin were good at times, but not all the time. Phoebe also couldn't feed one baby and then change the other's diaper. That was where Paige came in on most days. Paulina and Parker came by to play with Belinda and Benjamin. Piper sometimes came over too. But when you got Piper's children together with Phoebe's older ones they could all be quiet or loud. When they were quiet, it was heaven. When they were loud, it was hell. Babies and loud noise to not fix. The kids hadn't caught onto that when they were near their baby cousin, Adriana. Prue turned into Mean Aunt Prue and the kids didn't like her that way. She was a real bitch. Kids were kids, though. Kids are loud and noisy when they're playing and having fun. It is understandable.

"You're so great at it, though, babe," Cole said.

Phoebe laughed. "Thank you." She lay on her back on the sofa. She sat up and patted the spot next to her. Cole sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm so glad we had twins."

"Me too," Cole said. "One than one is always better. I'd be in heaven if I had two of you."

"You would be. I would be. I would die from having so much sex."

Cole laughed. "Yeah, same here. You're so damn sexy!"

"Right back to you." She looked up at her husband. He smiled down at her. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too. Tomorrow's Wiccaning for the twins is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, Grams will have so much fun with two great-granddaughters at once."

"I know," Phoebe said. "I love the fact that we have a big family. I can't wait until Paige and Henry have kids. They are so great with their nieces and nephews; they're bound to be great with their own."

"Their first child is going to come along and they're never going to let him or her go. They're going to love them to death."

"Well, Paige grew up with adoptive parents and Henry was in foster care. Do you blame them for wanting to have their child or children with them forever?"

"No," Cole said. "I'm going to have my children forever."

"Yeah, I know. They'll have me too. Something I didn't have growing up, both a mother and a father."

"At least your mother didn't kill your father before your very eyes."

"Bitch!"

"Well, we killed her twice and she better not be coming back. Belinda and Benjamin are both older to know who are Grandpa and Grandma."

"Grandpa Benjamin is dead. Grandma Patty is dead too, but can come back to see them. Evil Grandma Elizabeth is dead and not to be trusted if she _ever_ returns. Grandpa Victor is alive, well, and around showing lots of love to his daughters and grandchildren."

"Yep, they know all that," Cole said.

"They have a little something like that for their aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Tell me, has Paulina, Parker, or Elliott said if they have a favorite aunt and uncle? Have our kids said if they do too?"

Phoebe chuckled. "Well, Paulina's favorite aunt is Paige, because they're both half witch, half Whitelighter. She says you're her favorite uncle, because you have powers. Parker and Elliott have each other's mothers as their favorite aunts, because the two are both the same age, but a month apart. Parker's favorite uncle is Henry and Elliott's is the same, because Uncle Henry is a police officer just like his daddy."

"You mean you aren't a favorite aunt of any of our nieces and nephews?"

"Nope. But Paige and Henry have to have children that might call me their favorite aunt and Adriana might think of me as her favorite aunt one day. Plus Piper and Leo might have another child."

"Who are Belinda and Benjamin's favorite aunts and uncles? Belinda's favorite aunt and uncle are Piper and Leo. Benjamin's favorites are the same. They feel that way, because Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo accepted Mommy and Daddy together when they gave their marriage a second chance."

Cole smiled. "Prue and Paige don't dislike anymore do they?"

"No, because you haven't hurt me in any way in over five years. Well, you have hurt me, but not purposely when we're playing around and stuff like that."

Cole smirked.

"Oh, no," Phoebe said. "We're not going to try and have fun, because the moment we do, the babies are going to start crying or the kids are going to have a bad dream and call for us. I know our children very well."

"You just jinxed it," Cole said.

"Whatever. Whenever motherly duty calls, it calls."

Chapter 47

Ten years later…

"Come on, Phoebe, we're going to be late," Cole shouted.

"We'll be right there," Phoebe shouted back.

Cole nodded his head. He looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. He adjusted his tie. He was going to a party with Phoebe and the kids. It was a party a coworker was having. Cole had had a huge promotion a few months after the birth of the twins. He had won a huge case and that got him up to being partner at the law firm he worked for. It was awesome.

"Check me out, Dad," Thirteen-year-old, Benjamin said walking down-stairs.

Cole looked at his only son. He smiled. Benjamin was looking good in the suit he was wearing. Benjamin looked like a thirteen-year-old version of his dad. So he looked great in a suit.

"Looking good, Ben," Cole said.

"Is my tie on straight?"

"No, come here."

Benjamin went over to his father. Cole fixed his son's tie. Ten-year-old, Brooke and Brianna came down-stairs. The two were wearing matching dresses, but different colors. The two liked to match most days, other days they didn't at all.

"You two look beautiful," Cole said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Brianna said.

Cole looked at both his youngest daughters closely. He looked at their faces and noticed they were each wearing a little makeup. It was just mascara and lipstick. He nodded his head. He knew Phoebe let them wear it.

"You look handsome, Benny," Brooke said.

"Thank you," Ben said. "You look lovely too."

Phoebe came down-stairs with fourteen-year-old, Belinda then. Both mother and daughter looked beautiful. Belinda was really growing into her beauty. She soon would be having every boy knocking down the doorstep.

Cole gave a whistle at the sight of his wife. "Looking good there, Phoebe."

Phoebe chuckled.

"Kids in the room," Belinda said.

"Oh, stop, Bea," Phoebe said.

"Can we go now?"

"What's with the attitude?" Cole asked.

"There is no attitude," Phoebe said. "Belinda lose it or you can spend the evening across the street with your aunt and uncle." Belinda crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her family. "Good."

"Come on, Bri and Brooke," Benjamin said. His little sisters followed him outside the door. Belinda followed her siblings outside the door.

"What's with Belinda?" Cole asked as he and his wife walked out the door together.

"I told her she couldn't go to the movies with her friends tonight, because of the party. I said I bought her a new dress and shoes for it and she was going to go," Phoebe said.

Cole nodded. Belinda would have rather gone out with her friends than to a party for her dad's work. It was understandable.

The party was at a big fancy house. The party had a wide range guests. It wasn't just lawyers and their families. It was business men and women, medical men and women, police detectives and many more.

"Everyone behave," Phoebe said. She took her husband's arm and the two left their children.

"What's up, Bea?" Benjamin asked his sister. "Are you still pissed about not being to go out with your friends?"

"Yes, very pissed I wasn't able to," Belinda snapped.

"Whoa, no need to snap. Come on, you can have fun here."

"Yeah, right now."

Benjamin shook his head. He left his sister, his younger ones following him. Belinda crossed her arms over her chest. She went and sat on a chair against the wall. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, came over and sat near her.

"I can't believe Dad wouldn't let me bring Matt to this," The girl said.

"Really," The boy said. "Instead you have these other teenage guys checking you out."

"I hate this."

Belinda looked over at them.

"So what's your story, honey?" The girl asked looking at her. "You look unhappy to be here as well."

"You guessed it," Belinda said.

The girl laughed. "I'm Ashley Tomlin. This is my brother, Michael."

"Belinda Halliwell-Turner."

"Nice to meet you, Belinda," Michael said. "Is your dad Cole Turner?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, our fathers have just met. I don't think your dad likes mine too much."

"Who's your dad?"

"Dr. Jeremy Tomlin," Ashley said.

"Oh, my God. My cousins go to your dad. He's their pediatrician or he was," Belinda said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Your dad hit on my aunt. The comments he made to her were very inappropriate. My aunt and uncle were having some marital problems at the time and my aunt was talking to his medical assistant, Jane about it. He overheard."

Michael and Ashley laughed. "You have to love our dad when it comes to picking up women," Ashley said.

Belinda chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Our dad will hit on any woman of any age. He's gotten into a few fights and his lawyer is Daniel Mitchell. That is why our dad is here. He is a friend to his lawyer."

Belinda laughed. "Oh, that's great."

"You better believe it."

"Are you in high school, Belinda?" Michael asked.

"Starting this fall," Belinda said. "I just graduated middle school." She gave the name of the high school she'd be attending too. It was actually a private school.

"Nice. Ashley and I are students of that very private school."

"Yes, my mom wanted me to go to a private school, because she wanted me to be inline for high school, unlike herself."

"Nice," Ashley said. "Your dad can afford it, though."

"Yep."

"So you're only fourteen years old?" Michael asked.

"Yes. But I'll be fifteen in July. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Ashley laughed. "I'll be a sophomore this fall and Michael will be a junior. I think Michael is looking to get together with you."

Belinda laughed.

"Ashley!"

"Oh, please," Ashley said. "Ask her to dance, dumb, dumb."

Belinda laughed.

"I got this all on my own," Michael said. "Would you like to dance?"

Belinda blushed. It was the first time an older boy was asking her to dance. "Sure."

Chapter 48

"Belinda, we're leaving," Brianna said a few hours later.

"Oh, okay," Belinda said. She was still with Michael and Ashley. The three had met up with a few other teenagers at the party too. Belinda turned to them. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you all."

"You too," A teenage girl named Jennifer "Jenni" Blake said.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Call me so we can to the mall of something sometime this summer."

"Sure," Belinda said.

"Belinda, let's go, honey!" Phoebe said walking over.

"Okay," Belinda said. She looked at Michael. He smiled at her.

"See you around," He said.

"You too." Belinda turned to her mother and sister. She walked past them with a bright smile. Brianna followed her sister. Phoebe watched her daughter walk away. She then looked over at Michael. He had a bright smile on his face. He was talking to Ashley, who made a comment.

"Who were those people you were hanging out with Belinda?" Brianna asked on the way home.

"Yeah, who were they, honey?" Phoebe asked.

Belinda grinned. Cole looked at his oldest daughter through the rearview mirror to the backseat. The grin on her face he had only seen on Phoebe. The grin was always meant for Cole. It was the special grin like a special smile she had just for him. Cole knew his daughter had that grin for a certain boy at the party. _Uh-oh!_

"Well, the two girls were Ashley Tomlin and Jennifer Blake. The three guys were Michael Tomlin, Jackson Carrey, and Dylan Porter."

"Ashley and Michael Tomlin as in Dr. Jeremy Tomlin's kids?" Cole asked.

"Yes."

"Dr. Jeremy Tomlin," Phoebe said. "Why is that name familiar?"

"Because that was the pediatrician Paige took Henry Jr and the girls to see," Cole said.

"Oh, my God! Was that boy you were smiling about Michael Tomlin?"

"Yes," Belinda said. "He and his sister are very nice. They both go to the school you and Dad are sending me to in the fall. I also don't see why I can't go to regular public school with Paulina?"

"You wanna go to school with Paulina?" Cole asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, fine! You'll go to school with her! On Monday, your mom and you can go get enrolled there! I can get my money back on your tuition for private school. That money can be spent on something else!"

Belinda crossed her arms over her chest. At least she got her way. She really preferred to go to public high school with Paulina. Belinda liked Ashley, Michael and the other three teenagers she had met, but she couldn't stand people who thought they ruled the world. She had gotten that vibe off of Jenni and the other two boys, but not Ashley and Michael.

"Cole, the shit Jeremy Tomlin pulled happened six months ago. Paige and Henry had moved passed it," Phoebe said to her husband as they were getting ready for bed. All the kids had come home and gotten ready for bed. Belinda went to bed pissed at her father.

"I don't care," Cole said. "Belinda is fourteen years old and that son of his is trouble."

"How is he trouble?"

"He has a record."

"What kind of crimes has he committed?"

"Stealing, DUI with underage drinking. There are also a few offenses against him with teenage girls."

"Offenses for what?"

"Girls reported they had been raped, but charges were later dropped, because the girls' parents had been paid off. Jeremy and Daniel paid money out to them."

"What?" Phoebe said. "Daniel helped pay these parents off?"

"Yeah. I don't want our daughter anywhere near this boy. She'll be fifteen in one month. That jackass just turned seventeen. I don't need my daughter to get hurt, be hurt, or into any trouble. Belinda wants to go to school with Paulina, she's gonna go."

"But we agreed for private school…"

"…No! Belinda is going to public school! I know she'll fall some high school boy there. That I can deal with."

Phoebe sighed. "Whatever."

On Monday afternoon, Phoebe and Belinda got her enrolled in public school and unenrolled in private school. Phoebe was also able to get the tuition money back. It went back into the bank where it belonged.

"Why did Dad freak out after I said I had been hanging out with Ashley and Michael Tomlin, plus those other kids?" Belinda asked her mom. The two had gone to Golden Gate Park for a walk.

"Well, your dad is just protecting you, sweetheart," Phoebe said. "He told some things about Michael that I understand why he said you could go to school with Paulina. Uncle Henry and Uncle Andy also gave me some stories to go with it, along with some stuff on his dad."

Belinda looked at her mom. "What is it?"

"Michael has a criminal record. Some things on that record are bad too."

"Like what?"

"Let's sit down, honey," Phoebe said gesturing to a park bench. Belinda sighed. She went and sat down. Her mother did too. "Michael was charged with stealing, a DUI, and some charges of rape."

"Rape?"

Phoebe took her daughter's hand into her own. "Yes, a few girls were claimed they were raped by him. His father and his father's lawyer, who works with your dad, paid off the parents of these girls to drop the charges. A few of these girls too have committed suicide over it and gotten into drugs. The girls that got into drugs ended up in jail for a little bit and ended up being a parolee of Uncle Henry. Uncle Andy was on the scene for the few girls that committed suicide."

"Oh, my God," Belinda said.

"Yes, your father doesn't want you to fall in line with Michael, his friends, or his sister. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. You're only fourteen years old. You would be fresh meat to Michael."

Belinda nodded her head. She knew the reasoning for everything.

Chapter 49

"Wow, the first high school boy to take an interest in you is a typical jackass," Paulina said.

"A typical rich jackass," Belinda said. "You know rich guys do end up getting into trouble and then their daddy's money buys them out of it."

Paulina shook her head. "All guys are the same. At least mortal guys are."

Belinda chuckled. The two were in Paulina's room at the Manor. Belinda had just gotten home from the park with her mom and she had gone over to the Manor to tell her cousin what was going on. Paulina had just finished up her freshman year of high school. She was fifteen now. Everyone—parents, aunts, and uncles—started worrying about her first when she started 7th grade. They were all worried about Paulina, because she was getting into the teenage years. Piper and her sisters were worried for Paulina, because they didn't want her heart to get broken for if she had a crush on a guy and he knew and didn't like her back, or if she had her first boyfriend and he turned out to be a jerk.

Paulina had been shy and awkward in middle school. She really only hung out with Belinda outside of school. She came out of her shell in high school, though. She had gotten into singing in middle school when she had been in chorus. So in high school, she was part of chorus. High school chorus was more fun, because there were students of every grade level in chorus and most of them weren't stupid little 6th or 7th graders. Paulina hated all the kids a grade or two behind her in middle school. There were times she wanted to hurt Benjamin, because he and his friends had been so annoying.

Paulina didn't care now, because she was in high school. High school was more fun than middle school too. High school was fun until there was drama. Paulina had been through a lot of that.

"So are you saying we need to find non-mortal men like our mothers did?" Belinda asked her cousin.

"Yeah," Paulina said. "Sure our parents had so many ups and downs, but they've been happy."

"Well, Uncle Andy and Uncle Henry are mortals."

"Well, maybe we need to find guys that want to be cops or something like that when they grow up."

Belinda laughed. "That makes sense. Or maybe we need to find someone in the medical profession."

"Or of the military and fire fighters."

"I'll find a demon and turn him good like my daddy."

"Good luck with that, honey. I think your dad and mom will both make it so you don't fall for a demon."

"Yes, well, I can tell if a person is evil or not. I inherited that wonderful demonic power from my daddy."

"Oh, well, I have a protective shield and I can heal. Beat that."

"You can't heal your own self, though."

"Oh, that's a nice burn, Bea."

"Thank you," Belinda said. "So I've decided to try-out for the swim team. Try-outs for freshmen aren't until the school year starts, though."

"Ooh, you find yourself a hot guy with a swimmer body."

"Hey, I can be a shimmering swimmer."

Paulina laughed. "That is clever."

"Thanks."

"I know a few people that were on the swim team last year. One of them is the older sister of my friend, Shawna. Its Miranda Harris."

"Yeah, Miranda is going to be a senior this year, isn't she?"

"Yep. She's the swim team captain. The female swim team captain that is. I forget who the male one is. But all the swimmers I've met have been really nice. There are some really hot guys that were on the team last year."

"I wanna date a football player, or a wrestler, or a basketball player," Belinda said.

Paulina laughed. "You like the athletes, don't you?"

"Yep. Your friend, Nathan Myers is a hottie."

"He's taken!"

"What? By who?"

Paulina looked at her cousin. She looked away and grinned.

"Oh, my God, Paulina," Belinda said. "Are you and Stephen dating?"

Paulina nodded.

"When did this happen?"

"At Shawna's the end of the year party." That was a few weeks ago. It was the second week of summer for all the Charmed Ones' children.

Belinda clapped her hands in excitement. "I don't believe it. Do Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo know?"

"Yeah, my dad freaked out."

Belinda laughed. "Let's see how my dad and our other two uncles will react."

"They're all gonna freak! They all know Nathan."

"Well, duh, he's been your best male friend since we were kids."

"Oh, Justin and I are Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy. Awe."

Belinda laughed. "You two are only fifteen."

"True. Nathan breaks my heart…"

"…I'll kick his ass. Benjamin will kick his ass."

"I think our dads and uncles will do that, plus our moms and aunts. My mom will be all over his ass. She'll be like, 'No one hurts my daughter!' My dad will be like, 'No one breaks my baby girl's heart!'"

"Oh, I remember how pissed your dad was when Jonah dumped you for another girl."

"Whatever. Nathan, Mr. Football player, is going out with the girl that is on the bleachers and not a stupid cheerleader. I'm so glad Andrea showed her true colors. You know I've had a crush on Nathan since kindergarten."

"I know. But you two are together now."

Paulina nodded. "Yep. Now all you need is a boyfriend."

Belinda laughed. "I'll get one. I'll be fresh meat to a sophomore guy or some freshman guy that went to another middle school last year."

"Or someone on the swim team."

Belinda smiled. "They have conditioning starting the last few weeks of summer and the first week of school. Freshmen try-outs are the second week of school."

"Cool. Will you be going to this conditioning or waiting until the first week of school?"

"I'm going to conditioning. The administrators suggested it. They asked if I wanted any info on sports or anything like that. That is how I got my information."

"Awesome. So you and I are going to have a kick ass school year. I'll have a boyfriend when school starts, who is a football player, and you'll hopefully be on the swim team."

"Yep," Belinda said with a smile.

Paulina smiled. "Let's you and I enjoy our summer."

"Definitely."

Chapter 50

Belinda, her siblings, and cousins all enjoyed their summer. The Charmed children all were at the Manor or Phoebe and Cole's house. Belinda and Paulina being the oldest were also baby-sitting. Benjamin was the third oldest of the Charmed children. Following him was Elliott and Parker, who were twelve. Then it was Adriana and the twins, Brooke and Brianna, who were nine. Following them was Paige and Henry's first child, a son, Henry Jr, who was eight. Then it was Piper and Leo's youngest son, Patrick, eight. Finally, the youngest and last of the Charmed children was Paige and Henry's youngest children, daughters, Hope, six, and Holly, five.

All the younger children behaved. Patrick and Henry Jr. played together. Elliott and Parker hung out with Benjamin. Brooke and Brianna played with Hope and Holly. Belinda and Paulina were able to do their own thing. They kept track of everyone, though. Paulina, of course, did hang out with her new boyfriend, Nathan. He went by Nate too. He did have football camp most of the summer, but it was all good.

"Are the cookies ready yet?" Hope asked running into the kitchen.

"They need to cool, Hope," Piper said. "Then you can have as many as you want, okay?"

"Okay," The six-year-old said and ran out of the room back to her cousins. "The cookies just need to cool down a little!"

"Yay!" Five-year-old, Holly shouted.

Piper laughed. She was in the kitchen with Phoebe.

"I miss my girls being that age," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Piper said. "My little girl is all grown up and has her second boyfriend. That is more I can say for me at that age."

"Whatever, Piper. The only boyfriend that counts is the one that turned into the fiance and husband."

Piper smiled. "Very true. That is the only one I would ever want anyway."

"If Leo hadn't had been our Whitelighter and we never met him, would you have wanted to be with Dan?"

Piper shrugged. "Sometimes I think about what my life would be like if I stayed with Dan and not Leo. I know I wouldn't have the same children, maybe. My children wouldn't have the powers of healing and orbing. They'd be normal witches like you, me, Prue, Elliott, and Adriana. My babies having their witch and Whitelighter powers are good. The same can be said with your children having witch and demonic powers."

"Yes, that makes them more powerful. That is perfect for the next generation to be fighting demons and warlocks, and saving Innocents."

"Yes, but they also have personal lives to deal with too."

"Our daughters are especially doing that."

Phoebe smiled. "How are you and Leo handling the new boyfriend with Paulina?"

"Leo is handling it well. I love it. I'm very happy for my daughter. Belinda wants Nathan to set her up with some of his jock friends."

"Yes, I know," Phoebe said. "Leave it to my daughter to be desperate."

"Belinda isn't desperate. She just wants her first boyfriend. That is understandable."

Belinda and Paulina walked into the kitchen then. Their mothers stopped talking.

"Are you talking about us, Mom?" Paulina asked. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a plate.

"Yes," Piper replied. "I can't lie to you, because you know when I am."

"That's why I love my powers from Daddy." She put some cookies onto the plate she had grabbed.

"The natives are growing restless for the cookies," Belinda said, eating a cookie.

"It's a genetic thing," Phoebe said. "The Halliwell women love the cookies. It started with our great-grandmother, Grams' mother. She made great cookies which she taught Grams how to make. Then Grams made them for Grandma Patty. Then they both made them for us growing up. Grams still made them after Grandma Patty died."

"Now I'm the one who makes them," Piper said. "I make all the baked goods for everyone."

"Not true, Aunt Piper," Belinda said. "You, I, and Paulina make all the baked goods together."

"Why should I bake stuff when my daughter can for me?" Phoebe asked.

"And I was the one who cooked meals for you too when you were leaving here still," Piper said.

"I cooked myself at times."

"I cook now," Belinda said.

Piper shook her head.

"I want cookies!" Holly shouted.

"I'm coming," Paulina said. She walked out of the kitchen and to her younger cousins, the girls. The boys would come into the kitchen and get cookies themselves.

"Holly and Hope take after Aunt Paige with being demanding," Belinda said.

"They're little girls, who just want cookies," Phoebe said. "That is understandable. You and Paulina used to be the same way."

"Now they're like that over French fries," Piper said.

"That's because French fries are so good. They can be baked, fried, whatever," Belinda said. "They're just great."

"French fries are the best," Phoebe said. "I love them, even at my age."

"Which is pretty old," Piper said.

"Yes, but I'm not as old as you or Prue, thank you, Piper."

Belinda laughed.

Benjamin, Elliott, and Parker came into the kitchen. They had been outside, playing basketball. "Yes, cookies," Parker said. He went over the counter and grabbed one.

"They sold the house down the street," Benjamin said grabbing some water from the fridge. The kids were always allowed to help themselves to anything at their aunt and uncles' places.

"Oh, yeah?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Elliott said. "They just put a 'Sold' sign on the 'For Sale' one."

"Great. Some new neighbors," Belinda said. "Hopefully if they have kids, they're not little ones. Otherwise Holly and Hope are going to want to be here all the time. I think Aunt Piper will go nuts-o."

"That's why Paulina or you can baby-sit them," Piper said.

"Hell no," Paulina said. "If those girls are here during the day, that is fine, but the evenings are for Nate and my friends."

"What friends?" Parker asked.

Paulina gave her brother an evil look. "Paulina Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt, do not think about doing anything to your brother!" Piper said.

Paulina smiled. She went over to Benjamin. She whispered something into his ear. Benjamin laughed and nodded his head at his cousin. Paulina smiled. She grabbed Belinda by the hand and the two left the kitchen.

"How about some more Bball, Parker?" Benjamin asked.

"No way, man," Parker said. "You're gonna do something to me. I'm gonna go see what Henry and Patrick is up to." He quickly orbed out of the kitchen.

Benjamin laughed. "He's afraid of me, because he thinks I'll use my demonic powers on him."

"Benjamin Victor Halliwell-Turner," Phoebe said. "You had better not be using your powers on anyone but demons and warlocks, unless you all are training with your dad."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Do not, 'Yeah, yeah, whatever' me, Benjamin!"

"Come on, E. Let's go play video games at my house."

"Behave," Phoebe said.

The two headed outside, through the backdoor in the kitchen. They then headed across the street to Phoebe and Cole's.

The next day, Belinda and Paulina were taking a walk with the twins, Adriana, Hope, and Holly. The boys were back at the Manor playing basketball. Leo was around the Manor. Paulina and Belinda didn't like to leave the boys for a walk when an adult wasn't at the Manor. They didn't trust the older ones with Henry and Patrick.

As they were walking back to the Manor, they came to the house that had just been sold. The new owners were moving in. The girls hadn't had seen anyone, but adults: the movers and new owners. But now they saw a teenage girl and boy. The teenage girl looked to be Benjamin's age and the boy sixteen, seventeen.

"Ooh, new hot neighbor boy," Paulina said.

Belinda laughed.

"Hi," The girl said seeing all the Charmed Ones' daughters.

"Hi," Holly and Hope said.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Belinda said. "I'm Belinda Halliwell-Turner. These are my cousins, Paulina Halliwell-Wyatt, Holly and Hope Matthews, Adriana Trudeau, and my sisters, Brooke and Brianna."

"Hi," Everyone said.

"I'm Sarah Larson," The girl said. "That's my brother, Derek." She pointed to the sixteen, seventeen-year-old boy who was grabbing boxes from a car.

"Sarah, come help your brother, sweetheart," A woman said.

"These are some of our neighbors, Mom," Sarah said.

"Oh," Sarah's mom said. She walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Kat Larson."

"Hi," The girls all said. Paulina and Belinda introduced themselves and the other girls.

"So you all are cousins?" Kat asked.

"Yes," Paulina said. "But Belinda and I live down the street with our families. I live at 1329 and Belinda, Brianna, and Brooke live across the street. My mom and her sisters are all very close."

"Yes, I know of you all," Kat said.

Belinda and Paulina looked at each other. Holly and Hope grabbed onto their nearest older cousin. The twins and Adriana were ready for anything.

"No, no," Kat said. "I'm a witch!"

"Oh," The girls all said.

"Yes," Sarah said. "I'm a witch too, so is my brother and older sisters."

"Older sisters?" Belinda asked.

"Yes, I have four children all together, 3 girls and one boy. My other daughters, Katie and Megan are in college."

"Oh."

"Mom, Dad needs your help with something," Derek said walking over to his mother and sister. He noticed Belinda and Paulina. "I don't believe we've met," He said. "I'm Derek."

Belinda and Paulina both giggled, your typical teenage girls.

"Derek," Sarah said. She rolled her eyes and wondered away.

"Okay, I have to go. It was nice meeting you girls. Please tell your parents to come by," Kat said. She headed into the house.

Derek smiled at Paulina and Belinda. "I hope my mom and sister weren't annoying such beautiful girls like yourselves."

"They weren't," Hope said.

"Derek!" A male voice shouted.

Everyone looked at the front porch. There stood a middle aged man. "Finish getting your stuff inside. It's gonna rain later."

"Coming Dad," Derek said. He turned back to Paulina and Belinda. "I'm sure I'll see you girls around." He winked at them and walked away.

Paulina and Belinda giggled. They two walked away, their sisters and cousins following.

"Oh, my God, he was hot," Paulina said. "Too bad I have a boyfriend."

"Not for me," Belinda said.

"Oh, yeah. His mother is also a witch."

"That is awesome. We have to bring our parents by to meet her and her husband."

"Definitely."

Chapter 51

Later that evening, after dinner, Phoebe and Piper collected their children and husband. The two sisters and their families then went to meet their new neighbors. The girls—daughters and nieces—had been talking about it all afternoon. The mention of another witch family in the neighborhood sparked the interest of the Charmed Ones and their spouses. The sisters didn't have very many witch friends and it would be nice to have a female friend that was a witch and had witch children too.

"Do you know if Kat's husband is a witch?" Cole asked his daughters and niece as they all walked.

"I don't think so," Belinda said. "Sarah, the daughter said she, her brother and sisters were witches."

"Hearing how her husband took her being a witch should be interesting," Piper said to her sister.

"Andy and Henry both took it well when our sisters told them," Phoebe said. "Of course, Andy was a little freaked out, but he got over it."

"They all get over it," Cole said.

When they got to the walk of the neighbors' house, Brooke and Brianna ran up to the door to ring the bell. Their siblings, cousins, parents, aunt, and uncle shortly joined them. A dog had started to bark at the sound of the doorbell.

"Awesome, they have a dog," Patrick said.

The only pets Piper and Phoebe really tolerated were cats. After Prue had been turned into a dog for a spell years ago, the two decided that they only pets they'd ever have again would be cats. The three—Prue, Piper, and Phoebe—had had a cat named Kit. She had come along when they got their powers as witches. She then ran away shortly after Prue had died. But it was later learned Kit had been their familiar and turned into a human for her years of service as a familiar.

"I can not deal with dogs after Prue," Piper said.

"You made me clean up after her," Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

"Drake, shut up," A masculine voice said. A middle aged man answered the door. "Hello."

"Hi," Piper said. "We're neighbors and we thought we'd come by to welcome you."

"Plus our daughters and nieces met your wife, son, and daughter this afternoon," Phoebe said.

"Oh, yes, yes. Please come inside," The man said. He let the two families into the house. Inside the place was a mess with boxes, furniture, and other stuff. "I'm Derek Larson," He said shaking hands with the adults.

"I'm Cole Turner. This is my wife, Phoebe, our daughters, Belinda, Brooke, and Brianna, and our son, Benjamin."

"I'm Leo Wyatt. My wife, Piper and our children, Paulina, Parker, and Patrick."

"Very nice to meet you all."

"You too," Piper said.

"Hey, Kat, Derek, and Sarah, we have some visitors," He shouted.

Kat was the first to come. She knew her children wouldn't really care. She came from the kitchen. She saw Belinda, her sisters, and cousins. "Oh, my God!" Kat said. "I'm Kat Larson, welcome to my home." She went over and shook Phoebe and Piper's hands. "It is so nice to meet you both. And your husbands as well."

The boys all looked at each other. They were annoyed by the constant freak out of people because their mom and aunts were the Charmed Ones. The girls were annoyed too, but didn't care.

"I love your column, Phoebe," Kat said. "I read it everyday."

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"Hey Sarah and Derek, get down here! We have the Charmed Ones in our home!"

"Good lord, Mom," Sarah said walking down-stairs. She followed by her brother.

"These are our two youngest children, Derek Jr. and Sarah," Derek Sr. said.

"Call me Derek please," His son said.

"Gladly," Belinda said.

Paulina elbowed her cousin. All the adults looked over at the two girls.

"Well, please, come with me to the kitchen," Kat said.

"Sure," Phoebe said. She and Piper followed Kat to the kitchen.

"Where's your dog?" Patrick asked.

Derek Sr. smiled. "I put him outside."

"I'll take you outside to him," Derek Jr. said. The kids all followed Derek Jr. and Sarah to the backyard where their dog was.

"So, you fellows are magical yourselves, right?" Derek Sr. asked Leo and Cole.

"Yes," Cole said.

"I used to be," Leo said. "I gave up my powers and Whitelighter status after Patrick was born to grow grey and old with my wife."

Derek Sr. smiled. "That's sweet."

"You might as well hear the real stories of how we got with their wives compared to the gossip stories," Cole said.

"I'd love to hear it. I'm sure my wife is grilling yours about it."

Outside, the Larson's family dog, a Golden Retriever named Drake came up to Charmed Ones' children and barked. He sniffed them out too.

"He's so cute," Brooke said.

"How long have you had him?" Patrick asked.

"We've had him for a year now. He's a little over a year old. We got him as a pup," Derek said.

Drake sniffed Paulina and Belinda a lot.

"He likes you two."

"He probably smells our cats on us," Paulina said.

"Drake loves cats," Sarah said. "We have a few cats of our own."

"Can we see them?" Brianna asked.

"Sure. I'll take you to them. They're in my room." Brooke and Brianna followed Sarah.

"She's hot," Benjamin said.

"Benjamin!" Belinda said.

"Watch out," Derek said. "I beat up boys like you who go after my baby sister."

"And I've got a cousin and sister to distract you with," Benjamin whispered to Parker. Parker laughed.

"Forgive my baby brother," Belinda said. "He is a girl crazy boy."

Derek laughed. "Aren't we all?"

Benjamin and Parker smiled. They quickly went into the house to find Sarah. Patrick was content with Drake.

"So your moms and aunts are the famous Charmed Ones?" Derek said to Paulina and Belinda.

"Yep," Paulina said. "But Belinda and I are the most powerful of the Charmed children."

"How's that?"

"I have witch and demonic powers. Paulina is the first born of the Charmed children, so she is very powerful with witch and Whitelighter powers. Of course, her brothers have powers like our Aunt Paige," Belinda said.

"Yeah, the stories of how your parents got together are very confusing."

"You tell stories better than I do, Bea," Paulina said. "Fill him in." She went over to her baby brother.

"Yeah, fill me in," Derek said.

Belinda grinned.

Chapter 52

"Hey Mom," Belinda said walking into her parents' office a month later.

"Yes?" Phoebe asked. She was sitting at the desk, typing away on the computer.

"Hey Belinda," Cole said from the small sofa.

"Hi Daddy," Belinda said. "I didn't realize you were home." She went over to him and gave him a hug."

"I've had a long week and day. I needed to come home early." Belinda nodded her head.

"Did you need something, sweetheart?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Belinda said. "I was wondering if Ben and I could go see a movie this evening."

"You and your brother going to see a movie together, that's a shocker."

"Who else is going?" Cole asked.

"Paulina and Nate, of course," Belinda said.

"Who else?"

"Why would there be anyone else other than Paulina and Nate?"

"Belinda Anne!"

"Okay, okay, its Derek and Sarah."

"Oh," Phoebe said. Belinda smiled at her mom. Her mom winked at her.

For the past month, the Charmed Ones' and their families have been getting to know the new neighbors, the Larsons. The husbands and wives were all friends. Kat and the Charmed Ones loved to talk magic, family, and personal stuff. Derek Sr., Cole, Leo, Henry, and Andy did the same, but not a lot of magic. The kids all got along. Derek and Sarah got a long with everyone, especially Belinda and Benjamin.

Derek and Belinda flirted a lot. She felt like a school girl. Sarah was on cloud nine every time she was around Benjamin, to be thirteen years old and have a boy like you.

Everyone had met Kat and Derek Sr.'s oldest daughters, Katie and Megan. Katie was 21 and Megan 19.

"Derek and Sarah?" Cole said.

"Yes, so can Ben and I go?"

Phoebe looked at her husband. Cole looked at her. "Yes, you and Ben can go," He said.

"Yes!" Belinda said. "Thank you, Daddy." She gave him a hug.

"But you have to be home by 11 or at the Manor at that time."

"Yes, curfew is 11 o'clock," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'm sure we'll see a movie at like 7 or something," Belinda said. "I'll come back and let you know everything in a little bit." She left the room.

"Hello," Prue said answering the phone.

"Hey Prue," Phoebe said.

"Hey sweetheart. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Brooke and Brianna were wondering if Adriana wanted to stay the night tonight."

"Yes, Adriana told me she wanted to stay the night with her cousins tonight. She said you'd call later. I say yes, she can. Elliott is staying the night with Parker tonight."

"Very nice. My older children are going out tonight."

"Together?" Prue asked shocked.

"Yes," Phoebe said. "They're going to a movie with Paulina, Nate, Derek and Sarah."

"Oh, I see. My niece and nephew are very clever."

"They get it from me."

"They do. So will Brianna and Brooke shimmer over here for my daughter or do I have to drive all the way over there?"

"Yes, my girls will be over there to get her. I'll take care of her tonight."

"I know you will. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Phoebe said.

"Bye."

An hour later…

"Bye, Mommy and Daddy," Belinda said kissing her parents good-bye.

"Bye, have fun and be careful," Phoebe said.

"We will, Mom," Benjamin said.

"Um, Paulina is going to be coming home with us," Belinda said. "The boys are all at the Manor tonight."

"Okay," Cole said. "We'll be waiting up for you three then."

"Okay." Belinda kissed her father good-bye one more time. She and Benjamin then headed out the door. They had already said good-bye to their baby sisters and Adriana.

Cole sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Phoebe asked. They were both sitting in the living room.

"I think our son and daughter are one step closer to having their first girlfriend and boyfriend."

Phoebe smiled. "It'll be okay, Cole. Benny is a good boy. Bea also has good judgment. If things get too far with Derek, she'll tell me and then I'll talk to his parents about it. But if is one step closer, Derek is going to take things slow with Belinda. She's only fourteen years old, almost fifteen. Derek seems like he'd be the perfect guy for a best friend that's straight and not gay."

"Kind of like how Paulina and Nate were?"

"Yes. I know it is hard to see our son and daughter grow up, but they still need us to protect them and take care of them. Our twin girls also need us a lot too."

"Yeah, I know," Cole said. "Belinda is my little girl, even though she's a young woman."

"She always will be your little girl, but you still have Brooke and Brianna. The youngest girls need their daddy just as much as their older sisters do."

"The same goes with them needing their mommy."

"Yes," Phoebe said. "My sisters and I have done pretty well so far with being there for our girls and our sons too."

"You all are going to watch your children get married and have families of their own."

"My mom has done that, even though she isn't alive like the rest of us are."

"I know."

"You know my sisters and I always made a Christmas wish. Our wish was for our mother to be alive again and our father to be in our lives. It never came true, though." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why didn't our wish ever come true, Cole?"

"Shh," Cole said wiping her tears away. The tears continued though and Phoebe cried harder.

"Why didn't my sisters, Prue and Piper, and I get our wish for our mother to be alive again? We were destined to be the Charmed Ones and Santa knew that! Why the hell didn't he grant that wish? He could have made us all forget our mother died. He could have made it do everyone who knew her or knew of her could forget she ever died. He did that with Andy and Prue pretty much."

"I know, sweetheart. I think you three didn't get that wish, because the Charmed Ones needed to be put into action and defeat evil. You, Piper, and Paige deserved your wish for Prue and Andy to be alive again, because you three had saved many Innocents and defeated evil over the years. Leo, your dad, Darryl, and I were part of that wish, but Santa granted that wish mainly to you and your sisters. Andy was given life again, because Prue would have seen it as unfair. She would have yelled at you and your sisters for not wishing him alive too. But you and your sisters needed to do some good before you could have gotten such a huge Christmas wish for your mother to be alive again.

"I know it was unfair, but at least you have all your sisters, our nieces and nephews, our brother-in-laws. But most of all you have me and our kids. You will always have me and our children."

"I love you," Phoebe said.

"I know and I love you too."

Phoebe smiled. She kissed him passionately on the lips. Cole shimmered them up-stairs to their bedroom.

"Do we want to get a big thing of popcorn to share?" Derek asked.

Belinda, Benjamin, Paulina, Nate, and Sarah stood in-line with him for refreshments for their movie.

"Paulina and I will get our own popcorn," Nate said. "She loves movie popcorn."

"I do," Paulina said. "It's so good."

"Okay," Derek said.

"You know I can eat a lot, Bro," Sarah said. Derek nodded his head.

"Sarah and I can split a popcorn, and you and Bea can split one," Benjamin said.

"Good idea, Ben," Belinda said.

"Okay," Derek said. "You don't want to share a drink with me, though."

"I don't know you that well to share a drink with you. If you were a new female friend, it would be a whole different story."

"He also has backwash," Sarah said.

"Shut up!"

"Can I help whose next?" The person at the counter asked.

Paulina and Nate stepped up to the counter. They ordered a large popcorn and two large sodas.

"Order for you and Sarah," Belinda said handing her brother money. Her parents had given her money for both her and Benjamin.

"Thank you," Benjamin said.

"Next please," A person at the counter said.

"Yes," Derek said. "I would like a large popcorn and a large coke, plus whatever this lovely lady wants."

Belinda smiled. "Thank you. I would like a large cherry coke and some strawberry lickerish, please."

The person gave Derek a price. He then paid.

After everyone got their snacks and drinks, they headed into the movie theater. They all sat in a row together. Someone behind them would have seen them sitting like this: Benjamin, Sarah, Nate, Paulina, Belinda, and Derek. Paulina and Belinda made sure Derek was nowhere near his sister and Benjamin.

The movie they saw was a romantic comedy.

"I can't wait until I'm seventeen and can buy a rated R ticket," Derek said.

"I have three, almost two more years before I can for myself," Belinda said.

"Katie has bought rated R movie tickets for me and Sarah since she turned 21. Megan has been able to buy her own."

"You can yourself soon."

"Not until August, though."

"I'll be fifteen before your seventeen."

"Fifteen isn't that great, Bea," Paulina said. "Trust me."

"I'll be able to get my permit, though. Then by the time I'm sixteen, I can get my license and a car."

"I told my parents that all I want for my sixteenth birthday," Paulina said. "A car."

"Good luck with that," Nate said.

"Hey, I'll get it, because I'm the first born and Daddy's little girl."

"I got a car for my sixteenth birthday," Derek said. "So did Megan and Katie. They were both used, though, but not crappy used. They were used and at a dealership."

"I'll get a car for my sixteenth birthday," Belinda said. "My parents will want me to cart Benjamin around from place to place, or my little sisters."

"You'll get used that," Derek said.

"F-you, Derek," Sarah said.

"You're my sister and not my type."

"Then Belinda is perfect for you!"

Everyone laughed. Both Belinda and Derek blushed, though. The movie started then. The six all got quiet.

A few minutes before eleven o'clock, Belinda, Benjamin and Paulina walked through the front door to Phoebe and Cole's.

"Hey, how was the movie?" Phoebe asked.

The three went into the living room.

"Hi," Benjamin said.

"Hi," Cole said.

"How was the movie?" Phoebe asked again.

"It was great," Paulina said. "I'm going to go call my mom." She walked out of the living room.

Belinda smiled at her mom.

"What's that smile, Bea?" Phoebe asked.

"Derek asked me out," Belinda said.

"What?" Cole said.

"Yeah, he asked me out, Daddy! I have my first date ever!"

"When?" Phoebe asked.

"Tomorrow night. If that is okay with you and Daddy."

"Of course." Phoebe looked at her husband.

Cole nodded. "Yeah, of course, its fine."

Belinda smiled. "I have to go let Aunt Piper know." She ran out of the room to find her cousin.

Phoebe and Cole looked at Benjamin.

"Oh, I have nothing to say," Benjamin said.

Cole gave his son a look.

"I'm serious, Dad. Leave me be." Benjamin shimmered to his bedroom then.

"That power is one teenagers shouldn't have," Cole said.

"I agree," Phoebe said.

Chapter 53

"Dad, when Derek gets here can you please not scare him or anything?" Belinda asked the next evening. "I know you want to talk to him about taking me out, but do not scare him. This is my first date and I want to enjoy it."

"I won't scare him," Cole said. "But I'm going to talk to him. You're my first born and oldest daughter. It's my given right to talk to the guy that takes you out."

Belinda nodded.

"Finish getting ready. Your mother will let you know when he's here."

Belinda groaned as her father left her bedroom. She looked in the full length mirror on her closet door. She looked okay for the first date.

"Bye, Daddy," Brianna and Brooke said.

"Bye, girls," Cole said. The twins and Benjamin were staying with Prue and Andy tonight. Phoebe thought it was a good idea for her and Cole to have their own date tonight. They needed it, plus Phoebe wanted Cole to not be so worried about Belinda.

"You stay out of trouble tonight, Benjamin," Phoebe said.

"I'm staying the night with Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy," Benjamin said. "I always behave for them. Just not for Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo."

"Then it's a good thing I'm sending you to Prue and Andy's."

"Yes."

Phoebe smiled.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Ben."

Benjamin and sisters grabbed their stuff and shimmered to Prue and Andy's.

"Be happy, Cole," Phoebe said. "You and I have a date of our own tonight."

"Are you going to seduce me tonight?"

Phoebe smirked. "All night, long. Belinda will be at Piper and Leo's after her date tonight. She's to call us when she gets there, though."

"And you're okay with Belinda telling Piper about her first date rather than you first?"

"Yes, because Belinda won't say anything until she talks to me first. Paulina will actually be the first to hear about the date."

"True, but I am looking forward to our date tonight. I do love our dates."

"Even after fifteen years of marriage."

"Yes, even after fifteen years of marriage," Cole said. He kissed his wife passionately. "It'll still be that way after twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, etc. years of marriage."

Phoebe smiled. "Good."

_Ding-dong!_

Phoebe and Cole looked at each other.

"And time for the mother-daughter talk," Phoebe said.

Cole smiled. He kissed Phoebe. She headed up-stairs to get Belinda. Cole answered the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Turner," Derek said.

"Good evening, Derek. Come in, please." Derek stepped into the house. Cole closed the door. "Belinda will be down in a little bit."

"Okay."

"But let's talk while we wait."

"Okay, sure," Derek said.

The two went into the living room.

"Trust your gut instinct," Phoebe said. Belinda nodded her head. "If something doesn't feel right, tell him no and you want to come home. If you feel like you need someone to come and pick you up, call me or your dad. If you're not comfortable with that then call any of your aunts and uncles. They'll gladly come and get you."

"Yes, Mom, I know. You gave me the same speech when I went to the movies with friends last year. If I have to, I'll shimmer to the Manor, but I'll make sure no one sees me do it."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay. I'm a mother. I just want you to be safe."

"I will be, Mom. You know Derek and his parents."

"Yes, but not all boys are good when they're away from their parents."

"It'll be okay, Mommy," Belinda said hugging her. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to me. I can defeat myself if I have to. You and my aunts taught me well, along with Daddy."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay. I just need to breathe."

Belinda laughed as her mom took a few deep breathes. "You need to breathe? I need to breathe. This is one of the biggest events in my life."

"I know. Come on, let's go save, Derek."

"Okay." Belinda grabbed her purse.

"Do not try anything stupid with my daughter, Derek. Your parents say you're a good boy, but even the good ones hold a dark side," Cole said.

"I have no intentions of doing anything with your daughter, Mr. Turner. Belinda is just fourteen years old. She is inexperienced. Some girls her age aren't, but I know she is. I just want to take her out and get to know her better. This is like you taking your wife out for the first time."

"Okay, if I find out you did anything to hurt my daughter my brother-in-laws and I will be on your ass so fast. I don't care if your dad is my friend. My family comes before friends! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Belinda and Phoebe came into the living room.

"There she is," Cole said.

"Here she is," Phoebe said. "Hi Derek."

"Hi, Mrs. Turner. Hi Belinda."

"Hi," Belinda said with a bright smile.

"So are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Shall we go?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Belinda said good-bye to her parents. Then she and Derek headed out the door.

"There she goes," Phoebe said.

"Yep," Cole said. "But it is Mommy and Daddy's date now."

"Yes, I'm hungry. How about we order some pizza for dinner and veg out the rest of the night?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. You order the pizza and I'll pick out some movies for us to watch tonight."

"Can do, baby. Can do."

Belinda sat quietly in the passenger's seat of Derek's car. He was quiet too. He was focused on driving.

"So where to for dinner?" Derek asked making the silence.

"Oh, um…anywhere fine."

"Butterflies?"

"What?" Belinda asked looking over at him.

"Butterflies? Do you have butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yes."

"Its okay, Belinda. I know you're nervous and anxious. It's your first time out alone with a guy."

"Yes."

"I know a great little diner. How about we go there?"

"Sure, that's fine," Belinda said.

"Okay, great."

Belinda cleared her throat. _Get a grip, girl!_ "I'm sorry about my dad."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Oh, do you like the younger girls and you get shit from their dads for it?"

"No," Derek said. "I get shit all the time from dads, step dads, grandfathers, brothers, uncles, and male cousins everytime I start dating a new girl."

"How many girls have you dated?"

"Like five. I've only had one serious relationship, though. We broke up before summer started."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. She was a sweet girl and all, but we didn't think it was really serious. We had both just dated more than a few months. We dated for like almost seven months."

"Oh, my God, that's a long time."

"Yep."

"Why did you two break up?"

"She liked someone else and wanted to date him instead."

"Oh, my God, I hate those. She didn't cheat on you, did she?"

"No. She was my first love, though. It hurt and it still hurts, but a person has to move on."

Belinda smiled. "Very true."

Derek smiled.

The two shortly after at the small diner Derek had mentioned. They sat down at a booth and looked over the menu. The diner was 50's style. The whole staff was dressed in 50's style clothing.

"Hi folks," A waitress said coming up to their table. "Can you something to drink?"

"Two cherry cokes," Derek said.

"Coming up, sir." She went away then.

"Ordering for me, are you?" Belinda said.

"Cherry cokes were popular in the 1950's. We both have to drink it tonight."

Belinda smiled. "We also have to order two cheeseburgers with fries and milkshakes too. That's what they ordered in Grease."

"That's a good movie."

"My mom and aunts are always singing You're the One that I Want, along with my uncles too. My dad gets annoyed by it sometimes, but he loves it when my mom starts singing and dancing."

"My dad is the same with my mom. He loves it when she sings and dances. My mom is quite the dancer actually."

"Oh."

"Here you two are," The waitress said placing two glasses of Cherry coke on the table. "What will it be to eat?"

"Two cheeseburgers with fries and two vanilla milkshakes," Belinda said.

"You got it, doll."

Belinda and Derek smiled as their waitress walked away.

"So did you ever have any boyfriends in middle school?"

"Nope. I didn't mind it either."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Paulina didn't have a boyfriend in middle school either. Sarah will be Benjamin's first girlfriend."

"Oh, your brother, he's a great kid."

"Thanks and I know. My whole family is, except for my dad's mother."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You have no idea." Belinda then told Derek the whole story of Cole's mother and Gideon for when she and Paulina had been babies. She did it quietly, because they didn't need any mortals knowing. She also told him about the Halloween Liza returned too.

Derek gave a whistle. "Thank God she hasn't returned either."

"I know. My family would have a heart attack. I could take her out, though."

"It's great to have powers."

"Uh-huh. I love to use them on my cousins and siblings. It annoys the hell out our parents. We make sure not to hurt each other, though."

"My sisters and I are the same. We've put a few little spells on each other. Our mom was pissed. I actually turned Sarah into a dog once, because I preferred a dog to a baby sister."

Belinda laughed. Their food came then with their milkshakes.

"Are you into any sports?" Belinda asked reaching for the ketchup.

"I like to play them with friends and watch, but I'm not a jock type. I mean I know a lot about them and stuff, because of my dad, but I'd be more of a coaching type."

"Well, I'm going to try out for the swim team when school starts."

"You should. It's a great way to exercise. If you made the team, I'd come watch your meets."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Belinda smiled.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Derek," Belinda said. "It was fun and great."

"It was. Maybe we could go out again tomorrow. Maybe to the beach."

"Sure."

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow. I'm sure Benjamin and Sarah would want to go."

"Yeah."

Derek smiled. "Well, I'll see you."

"Bye." She kissed Derek on the cheek. He kissed her on the lips, though, giving her, her very first kiss.

_Ring-ring, ring-ring!_

"Manor calling," Cole said looking at the caller ID of the phone.

"Oh, my God, give me, give me."

Cole laughed and gave his wife the phone.

"Hello," Phoebe answered.

"Hi Mommy," Belinda said.

"Hi sweetheart." She patted Cole. Cole gave her a smile. "How was your date?"

"It was great. We went out to eat and then we walked around the mall for a bit. He then brought me back to the Manor and we said good-night. I kissed him good-night on the cheek and he kissed me on the lips."

"Oh, my God, sweetheart. That's great. Your first date and first kiss all in one night."

"What?" Cole said. "Let me talk to her." Phoebe gave her husband the phone. "Hey Belinda."

"Hi Daddy. Did you enjoy your evening with mom?"

"Yes, I did. You had a bigger night than me, though."

"I did. I got my first kiss. Derek kissed me!"

"So I heard. That is very exciting. Was he a good boy?"

"He was a perfect gentleman, Daddy, just like his parents taught him."

"Okay."

"Oh, well, I want to talk to Paulina. So I'll talk to you and Mom tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, sure."

"Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Cole gave Phoebe the phone. "Good night, Belinda," She said. "Don't stay up too late with Paulina talking, okay?"

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you, baby."

"Love you too, Mommy. Hugs and kisses."

"You too, baby." She then made a smooching sound and hung up the phone. She smiled at her husband. "Okay, our daughter made it through her first date and is alive and well. Are you satisfied now?"

"Not quite," Cole said. Phoebe gave her husband a look. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Now I am."

Phoebe smiled. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "Come on, let's go to bed now.'

"Gladly." Cole put the phone back on the charger and switched off the lamp on his nightstand. Phoebe turned the TV off and put the remote on her nightstand. She cuddled up with her husband. He wrapped his arms around her. The two closed their eyes and both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 54

"How are you surviving with Belinda and Derek's relationship?" Leo asked his brother-in-law a few months later.

Cole shrugged. "I'm handling it okay. Everyone has been back in school for a month and I haven't heard of any major problems between the two, so we're okay."

It was September. Everyone was good. The kids were all in school and enjoying it. Belinda and Derek had a good relationship so far for teenagers, but problems had to unfold, eventually.

"It'll happen, though. Look at Paulina and her ex-boyfriend; they had their share of problems."

"I'm lucky my daughter is only in elementary school," Andy said.

"She'll be in middle school next year, though, along with Brianna and Brooke," Cole said grinning.

"Don't remind me."

Leo laughed. "You've dealt with our daughters, Andy. You can handle your own."

"Prue might not be able to, though," Cole said.

"Yeah, she was really hard on her sisters as teenagers, she's gonna be really hard on Adriana," Andy said.

"She's also been hard on my daughter and Paulina. Phoebe and Piper have given her shit for that."

"She has no right to be hard on them," Leo said. "She isn't their mother! It's like her spanking them as a child. They aren't her child to discipline!"

"Yes, but when you leave them in our care, they need to follow our rules," Andy said.

"Yeah, well, we've had this conversation," Cole said. "Paige and Henry have been super pissed, because their girls are younger."

"Yes, well, their girls need to behave while in our care."

"Change of subject," Leo said.

Later that evening, Cole sat at dinner with Phoebe and the kids. Belinda and Benjamin were both staying in for the night. It was a Saturday night. Brianna and Brooke didn't have a sleepover with friends either. Usually one or both of them would be sleeping at a friend's house or they would have a friend over. It was sometimes rare that any of the kids had friends stay the night, though. It was because Phoebe and Cole didn't want to have to worry about demons or warlocks attacking while the kids had friends staying the night. There would be a lot of explaining to do.

"Did everyone have a good day today?" Cole asked.

"Yep," Brianna and Brooke chorused.

"Went to the beach with some friends and played some volleyball and football," Benjamin said. "It was fun."

"Any girls there?" Cole asked

"A few. One of them caught my attention." Benjamin and Sarah ended up being boyfriend and girlfriend for awhile, but when school started another boy caught Sarah's eye and she dumped Benjamin. He didn't care, though. There were plenty of girls who thought he was so cute.

"You have a new love interest, little brother?" Belinda asked.

"Yes, big sister."

"Who is it?"

"Rachel Madison. She's a new student this year."

"Hmm…"

Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Bea?" Cole asked. "Did you do anything with Derek, Paulina, and Nate?"

"Yes, but it was a bad day, and I don't want to talk about it," Belinda said.

"Okay." Cole looked at his wife. Phoebe gave him a smile. "Well, Homecoming is coming up in a few weeks. Are you going?"

"That's the plan. If I'm going with Derek, I have no idea. But I'm going no matter what."

"Maybe tomorrow you'd like to go shopping for your dress and shoes, sweetie," Phoebe said. "We could ask Aunt Piper and Paulina to come too, and you girls could find your dress together."

"Sure, whatever." Belinda played around with her food on her plate. Her parents didn't say anything to her. It was a habit she had when she was depressed about something. Her parents knew it was something with her and Derek.

After dinner, Phoebe talked with Belinda about what was wrong. Benjamin and his younger sisters cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen. Cole curious to what was up with his daughter, eavesdropped on her and Phoebe.

"Derek saw an old female friend while he and I were at the park today. They started talking and I butted into the conversation, because she was getting flirty with him," Belinda said to her mother.

"Oh, no," Phoebe said.

"It turned out that the girl was an ex of his, his second girlfriend. They had started out as friends and went back to it after a month. But I got very irritated when they said good-bye and he let her kiss him on the cheek. Derek also gave her his cell and home number, because he had a new cell number from the one she had. He told her to call them so they could hang out. I got very pissed with him about all it and he said it was nothing. We got into a huge fight about it and we haven't talked since."

"How did you get home from the park?"

"Veronica's sister."

Phoebe sighed. "I'm sorry, Belinda. Stuff like this always happens. You have to keep on dealing with it. But you could call Derek or he'll call you. How old was Derek when he dated this girl?"

"Fourteen."

"There you go hun. They were both young and in a first time relationship, or second for him. Relationships don't last that long at that age, usually. Look at Derek and Sarah. They were boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple months and then they broke up. This thing with Derek will blow over. Maybe tomorrow you could give him a call or he'll call you."

Belinda nodded.

Phoebe hugged and kissed her.

Belinda smiled. "You can come in, Dad!" She said.

Cole chuckled. He walked into her room. He had been standing outside the open door listening. "Your sensing powers are very good."

"Well, of course, I got them from you."

"Very true. I'm sorry about Derek. Like your mom said, it'll blow over."

"I really hope you're both right."

"Belinda, look at your dad's and my past with our relationship, and the same with Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. It'll all blow over," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Cole said.

Belinda shrugged. She hoped it would.

Chapter 55

"Mom, Dad, I'm going for a walk," Belinda shouted.

"Hold it!" Cole said from the living room.

Belinda sighed. She walked into the room. Her dad sat on the sofa. "What?"

"Who, what, when, where, why?"

"I'm going with Derek around the neighborhood to talk about our fight yesterday."

Cole nodded. "Did you call him?"

"He sent a text message asking me to for a walk with him and talk."

Cole nodded. "Okay, do you have your cell phone on you just in case?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Be careful and just tell Derek how you feel about the whole thing. Maybe you two could set the girl up with someone and then you don't have to worry about her."

Belinda smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Daddy." She gave him a quick hug and then headed out the door.

_Boom!_

"Brianna!" Phoebe shouted.

Cole chuckled. Phoebe was working on spells and potions with the girls. They needed to know everything about being a witch too with their demonic powers. He got up from the sofa and wondered into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Brianna said. "I'm only eleven."

"You need to know everything about spells and potions," Phoebe said.

"We've been learning about them since we could read, Mom," Brooke complained. "Plus we have three aunts that have taught us, along with Uncle Leo who is the walking _Book of Shadows_."

"Dad's one too," Brianna said.

"Only a section of one."

"Hey, I know everything there is to know in a _Book of Shadows_," Cole chirped up.

Phoebe jumped. "Can you not do that, please?"

"Sorry."

"That's the best part about having demonic powers," Brianna said. "We can always tell when someone is around."

"Uh-huh," Brooke said.

"Back to potions," Phoebe said.

"Come on, Mom," The twins complained.

"It's Sunday. We already have to go to school tomorrow," Brianna said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Fine, but tomorrow after your homework is done, I expect you both to be in here or with your aunts working on this one potion. You two need to learn it."

"Why doesn't Benjamin or Belinda have to be in here?"

"Because they both already know how to make this potion! Now go."

The twins grunted. They shimmered out of the kitchen.

"Curse you for not being mortal or a witch, so they didn't have that power," Phoebe pointed to her husband. She then went about the kitchen, cleaning.

Cole smiled. "Do you know where Belinda went?"

"For a walk."

"Yes, but with Derek."

Phoebe stopped and looked at her husband. "Did he call her or she call him?"

"Actually it was a text message."

"Who sent it?"

"Derek," Cole said.

Phoebe smiled. "Good. Hopefully, everything will work out."

"Yep." He smiled at his wife.

"What?"

"How about you and I go for a walk?"

Phoebe smiled. "Sure. I could use some fresh air."

Cole smiled. The two let the girls know where they were going. Then they got ready to go. It was a little chilly so they both put on jackets. They then took their walk. They hadn't done it in a long time.

"Why are you making the twins work so hard on their spells and potions?" Cole asked.

"I just want the girls to be prepared. All my sisters and I do. We want them to be ready for if anything happens to any of us. Anything can. It hasn't yet, but we want the older children to me prepared."

Cole nodded. "Well, the girls know it. Belinda and Benjamin can work with their sisters and cousins."

"Brianna and Brooke need to try and get it on their own first."

"They've been doing it all day, Phoebe. They haven't gotten it on their own. That is why Brianna blew it up."

"It's best that they're prepared. My sisters and I didn't know a lot when we first became who we are, and we had to learn something new everyday."

"That's the way it works, Phoebe. But the girls are only eleven years old. They know this stuff and they can work on it any time and get it. You do not put so much pressure on them being only eleven years old."

Phoebe grunted. "Okay, fine. So is anyone at work having any parties in the future?"

"Yeah, my boss is having one. He wants Paulina to sing at the party."

Paulina was a gifted singer. She was also the head singer of a band. It was just with some friends from school. It was all for fun.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"He and I were P4 when Paulina and her band were performing. He thought they were great. I've talked to Piper and Leo, along with Paulina about it. She and her band are going to do it."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay, so when is your boss's party?"

"October 27, so it won't interfere with Paulina going to Homecoming."

Phoebe smiled. "Is this a family affair?"

"Yes, all the kids are invited."

"Oh, I really hope Jeremy Tomlin and his son won't be there."

Cole groaned.

"Don't worry his daughter only gave Belinda her number. Belinda never contacted her."

"Good."

When Phoebe and Cole got home, they found Belinda and Derek making out in the living room. It wasn't the first time they caught them either.

"Well, I see everything worked out," Phoebe said.

Belinda and Derek quickly pulled apart, embarrassed.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Derek said.

"Hi," Phoebe said.

Belinda smiled at her parents, telling them to go away.

Phoebe smiled. "Come on; let's go watch a movie in our room." She grabbed her husband by the hand.

"Hands on the arms or face, nothing below the chest area," Cole said as Phoebe pulled him away.

Belinda blushed, as did Derek.

"Sorry," She said.

Derek chuckled. "I'm used to it."

Belinda smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss, which got them making out again. To be young.

Chapter 56

"All right, sisters," Prue said. "Ladies' night officially starts now."

"Woo-hoo," Paige said. "Praise to Benjamin, Parker, and Elliott for watching their cousins and siblings." She held up her drink.

"Praise to Phoebe and Cole for letting them all be at their place and not the Manor," Piper said.

"Yes, praise to Phoebe," Phoebe said.

The sisters all laughed. It was two weeks later. The sisters and their husbands were having a Ladies' and Guys' night. The boys were baby sitting. Well, they were more of looking after the twins and Adriana, who were baby sitting Holly and Hope. Patrick and Henry Jr. were hanging out with the older boys. Paulina and Belinda were out with their boyfriends.

"So how has everyone been?" Piper asked putting her margarita glass on the coffee table.

"Going crazy with my husband and younger children, and charges," Paige said.

"My husband went crazy with me and our children."

"Yes, and he retired to grow old with you. I should forget being a Whitelighter and focus on my girls. Those two are spoiled brats."

"Oh, who the hell is the one who made them that way?" Phoebe said.

Paige looked around. Her older sisters all looked at her. "My husband is responsible for that one, thank you."

"Sure, you blame it on Henry," Prue said.

"Andy spoils Adriana."

"Only daughter."

"Then Paulina has a right to be a spoiled teenage princess," Piper said. "Because she is Leo's and my only daughter."

"You people and your spoiled daughters," Paige said. She took a sip of her margarita.

Phoebe smiled. "Wait until your girls are teenagers."

"It's going to be even worse," Piper said. "But Paulina isn't so bad."

"Belinda isn't either, thank God. I really hope Brooke and Brianna don't end up being wild and crazy like I was."

"I hope they aren't either," Piper said. "You were such a pain in the ass. As long as Belinda isn't such a goodie good, they won't rebel against her or their cousins."

"If Adriana is a wild child that girl is going to be grounded until her high school graduation," Prue said.

"I don't think the twins or Adriana will be bad teenagers or party girls," Paige said. "Adriana loves being a witch and will focus on the craft. The twins are the same, except when it comes to the spells and potions."

"My girls love their powers, their demonic more than witch. But they know the basics of spell writing and potion making, plus they're only eleven."

"Seriously, you all can't make the kids work so hard. I got a lecture from Leo with Paulina many years ago," Piper said.

"So don't work my children so hard on everything?" Paige asked.

"Yes. Plus their cousins can teach them stuff so you don't have to."

"No, I want to teach Hope and Holly. I didn't get to learn magic from Mom and Grams."

"Neither did we, but we know where you're coming from," Prue said.

"So Paulina and Belinda have the Homecoming dance next weekend," Andy said.

"Yep," Leo said.

"Belinda's first high school dance, Cole," Henry said. "How does that make you feel?"

"Fine," Cole said. "I'm happy for her. She has been really excited for it since Paulina went to Homecoming last year. Her first year is going to be great. She has a date for it that is her first boyfriend. It's all good."

"Are you nervous that it's Homecoming and something might happen between Belinda and Derek?" Andy asked.

"I'm really hoping Derek doesn't plan on deflowering my daughter on Homecoming night. That is so unoriginal. Plus my daughter is only fifteen and I want her to be a little older when she loses her virginity."

"I'm happy to say that Paulina is still a virgin," Leo said.

"Let's keep them virgins until they're seventeen, eighteen," Henry said.

"For all our daughters," Andy said.

"Here, here," Cole said.

The next day, on Sunday, Phoebe got a shocking request from her oldest daughter.

"You want to get on birth control?" She said.

"Quiet, Mom! Dad will hear you," Belinda said.

Phoebe groaned. "I'm perfectly fine with you getting on it, but your father is not going to be."

"I know, Mom."

"Is Derek pressuring you to have sex?"

"NO! Absolutely not."

"Then why the sudden wanting to be on it?"

"Because I just want to be prepared for when and if the time will come with Derek."

Phoebe nodded. "Belinda, I know your fifteen and can make your own decisions about when and when not you have sex. But as your mother, I wish for you to wait another year or two to actually think about getting on birth control to have sex. Getting the birth control is not a problem; it is the exam that goes with it. It is not fun or comfortable the first few times you have one, but you get used to it. I don't want you to have to go through with that exam until you're a little older. My first exam was not fun and I don't want my fifteen year-old daughter to go through it."

"I'll have go through it sometime, Mom. Why can't I do it now?"

"Okay, I want you to approach your father with this thought."

"What?"

"Hey, it's thanks to your dad that we have medical insurance, and his insurance is going to pay for your birth control."

Belinda groaned.

"Your dad is going to know anyway."

Belinda rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll do it! I'll do it now!"

Belinda opened her parents' bedroom door and walked to the office. Phoebe followed. Cole was in the office doing some work.

"Daddy," She said.

"Yes," Cole said looking at his daughter.

"Um, I was wondering if you and Mom would let me go on birth control."

"What? Why?"

Belinda rolled her eyes. "Obviously for protection to not get pregnant for when I have sex."

"The best protection is abstinence! There's your birth control!"

"I just want to get on it and have that protection for when I am ready to have sex with Derek. I'm not ready yet!"

"Then why get on birth control? Why not wait until you're ready?"

"It's just a thought, Daddy. I won't pursue the thought if you don't want me to!"

"I don't want you to!" Cole said. "If you get on birth control and Derek knows you're on it, he's going to pressure you into having sex. I'm not going to let you get on it and then you have sex with Derek, and he'll dump you after he has used you."

"Derek's not like that!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he said he loves me and he meant it. I know he did!"

"It's that way with every guy, Bea," Phoebe said.

"And you don't have to have sex when you're in love. There are plenty of girls your age and Paulina's age who are in love and not having sex. Just having someone is enough. Now I want to really see that Derek love and cares for you. I also want you to be ready to have sex before you get on birth control."

Belinda nodded her head. "Okay."

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, Bea. I just want you to be a little older before you start having sex. You're also my daughter and I don't want Derek to break your heart. He is a good guy, but people can disguise themselves and show their true colors later."

"I understand."

Cole nodded. "Okay. Give me a hug."

Belinda hugged her dad. She also gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Bea."

"I love you too, Daddy." Belinda went to walk out of the room. She gave her mom a quick hug.

"How about you, Paulina, your aunts, and I all have a chat about guys one day this week?" Phoebe asked.

"Stories to let us know that there are good men out there even with the bad ones."

"Yes."

"Sure."

Chapter 57

Belinda didn't bring up the wanting for birth control again. She took her parents' advice about waiting until she was a little older about having sex for the first time. She'd wait until she was sixteen or seventeen.

When Homecoming came around, Cole and Phoebe almost lost it. Belinda looked so grown up. Her dress had been spaghetti strap, v-neck, backless and the color of burnt orange. She had gotten her hair done. It was put into a fancy bun hairdo. She had looked so beautiful, along with Paulina. The two cousins went to Homecoming together with their boyfriends as their dates.

But Cole and Phoebe has his boss's party to look forward to. All their kids were excited for it. They couldn't wait to see Paulina and her band perform. Paulina and her band had been practicing for weeks. They had practiced a lot of old songs that the adults of Cole's boss's party would enjoy.

"I'm so glad you allowed Belinda to bring Derek," Phoebe said to her husband as they were getting ready for the party.

"Belinda will have more fun with him there," Cole said. "Besides it gives Derek something to do on a Saturday night with his girlfriend. The same with Nate and Paulina."

"Oh, I didn't realize Nathan was coming." Phoebe stepped out of the bathroom and into bedroom. Cole stood in front of the dresser mirror tying his tie.

"Yes, Nate is coming. Paulina and her band can't be expected to play all night. I told my boss that I wanted her and them to get breaks."

"I still find it odd your boss wants Paulina and her band to perform."

"It's all right, Phoebe. My boss isn't going trap Paulina in another room and do something to her. He also isn't a demon or warlock. My senses have told me so."

"All right," Phoebe said. "I just don't need anything happened to Paulina, and Piper and Leo freaking out on us."

"Nothing will happen to her. I'll make sure she sticks with her band mates and Nate the whole night. Belinda and Derek will be dancing the whole time. You know how Bea loves to dance like her mother."

Phoebe chuckled. "I do. So what do you think of me?"

Cole looked at his wife. He gave a whistle as Phoebe spun around for him. She was ready. She had slipped into her dress while she and her husband had been talking. Her dress was a red halter, backless, dress. It also showed some cleavage, very good cleavage.

"I think you girls are about to pop out there," Cole said.

Phoebe laughed. "Too much. I can tighten the tie."

"No, I'm just teasing. You're fine."

Phoebe smiled. "Hey, I'm still hot for 42 years of age."

"Yeah, you are," Cole said with a smile. He approached his wife and kissed her passionately on the lips. Phoebe smiled against his lips.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in," Phoebe said.

The door to their bedroom opened and it was Benjamin. "Can one of you tie my tie, please?" He asked.

"Sure." She walked over to her son and tied his tie for him. Cole made sure his was even.

"Thanks, Mom," Benjamin said.

"You're welcome."

"You look very beautiful by the way."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"As does Dad."

"Thank you, Ben," Cole said. "Are your sisters ready?"

"The twins are."

"I'll get Belinda," Phoebe said.

"No bother," Cole said. "I'm sure she's ready. Do you know what she's wearing?"

"Her dress from Homecoming. She loved it so much that she said she'd wear it tonight."

"Good. She looked very beautiful in it. Will you go get your sisters, Ben?"

"Yes, sir," Benjamin said. He left the room and went to let his sisters know their parents were ready.

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get the door," Cole said.

"All righty," Phoebe said.

Cole headed down-stairs to the front door. It was Derek.

"Good evening, Mr. Turner," He said.

"Good evening, Derek," Cole said. He let his daughter's boyfriend into the house and closed the door. "You do look very nice in a suit."

"Thank you. Also thank you for letting me come."

"Hey, I want Belinda to have fun. I figure you can do just that."

"Yes, well, I also want to see Paulina and her band. It should be interesting."

"It should. I really hope no demons or warlocks find out about us all being at the party tonight. We don't need to be attacked at my boss's house of all places."

"Yeah, then our secret would be exposed."

"Oh, good, its you, Derek," Phoebe said coming down-stairs with her children.

"Hi Mrs. Turner."

"Hi."

"Hey D," Benjamin said.

"Hey B," Derek said. "Bri and Brooke."

"Hi," The twins said.

"Hey Bea."

"Hi," Belinda said. She went up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Shall we?" Cole asked.

"Yes," Belinda said.

"Good." He opened the door. Belinda and Derek walked out first, followed by the twins and Benjamin. Phoebe followed the kids. Cole followed everyone else. He closed the door and locked it from the outside. He then joined his wife and three youngest in the car. Derek and Belinda were following him in Derek's car.

This party they were all going to was another big party that Cole, Phoebe, and the kids had gone to earlier in the summer. The parties were usually family affairs, unless told otherwise.

When they arrived at the house of Cole's boss, a valet parked the cars. Derek wasn't used to it.

"Very fancy," Derek said.

"It's awesome," Belinda said. "Daddy's a partner and makes a lot of dough, but Mommy won't let him move to a bigger house, because she likes living across from Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo."

Derek laughed. "You sounded like a spoiled brat."

"That's the point."

Derek chuckled.

"Come on, you two," Cole said.

Belinda grabbed onto Derek's hand. The two followed Phoebe, Cole, and her siblings into the house. The door was wide open for right now. It would get closed once all the guests arrived.

"Cole," His boss, Richard Weston said.

"Hello, Richard," Cole said. He and Phoebe approached Richard and his wife, a couple in their late fifties, early sixties.

"Good to see you, Phoebe," Richard said.

"You too," Phoebe said. "Hi Lisa."

"Hi Phoebe," Richard's wife said. "Your niece and her band are all here and ready."

"Thank you for letting them play. Paulina was excited when I told her you wanted her to play, Richard," Cole said.

"No problem. She has a beautiful singing voice and she looked to be having so much fun when she was singing."

"Paulina loves it. Her parents love it too," Phoebe said. "They wanted to come."

"Why didn't they? They were more than welcome."

"Piper couldn't get away from the restaurant this evening and Leo is having father-son time with his sons," Cole said.

"Very good. Is this Derek Larson Jr.? Belinda's boyfriend?"

"Yes, Mr. Weston," Belinda said.

"Hello Derek. I'm Richard Weston, Cole's boss," Richard said shaking Derek's hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm his wife, Lisa."

"It's nice to meet you too," Derek said shaking her hand as well.

"Well, you kids are more than welcome to go on into the party," Lisa said. "We're going to keep your parents."

"Okay," Belinda and her siblings said.

"Be good and stay out of trouble," Cole said.

"Yes, Dad," Benjamin said. The twins nodded their heads with smiles.

"Bea, have fun."

Belinda smiled. She, Derek, and her siblings went into where the party was. There were adults of all ages, and kids of all ages scattered about the room. Paulina and her band were playing already. It was something calm, while they waited for Richard and his wife.

"Later, Bea," Benjamin said splitting from his older sister. He spotted some kids his age. The twins spotted some kids their age too.

"There's Nate," Derek said pointing toward Paulina's boyfriend.

"Let's go say hi," Belinda said. The two walked over to him. Nathan was talking with some kids. He was talking with Jennifer Blake, Jackson Carrey and Dylan Porter. Belinda had met them through Michael and Ashley Tomlin. _Oh, no!_

"Hey Nate," Derek said getting his friend's attention.

Nathan turned at the sound of his name. "Hey Derek," He said.

"Hey, man."

"Hey Belinda."

"Hi," Belinda said.

"Belinda Halliwell-Turner?" Jennifer asked.

"Hey Jenni."

"What happened to you? You never called Ashley to hang out."

"Well, my dad let me go to regular public school with my cousin, Paulina." She pointed toward Paulina on a little stage setup.

"You're better off in public school than our private school," Jackson said.

"That and not dating Mike," Dylan said. "It would have only been a matter of time before you ended up like his other girlfriends."

"You two knew about him and those other girls?" Belinda asked.

"Who's Mike?" Derek asked.

"Michael Tomlin," Jenni said.

"I told you about him and the whole situation of why my dad agreed to go to public school again," Belinda said.

Derek nodded. "Is he here?"

"His dad was invited and last my dad heard he was coming," Jackson said.

"This going to be an interesting night," Dylan said. "Watch out for him."

Derek and Nathan both exchanged looks. This guy, Michael Tomlin better leave their girlfriends alone. Paulina's band had all guys, but her and one another girl. The guys played drums, bass guitar, and electric guitar. Paulina's female band mate and friend was a backup singer, and played acoustic guitar and keyboard. The bass guitar played was also a backup singer.

"It's a good thing Anna and Jordan are dating," Nathan said to Derek.

Derek agreed.

A few minutes later, Richard and his wife took to the stage. Paulina pulled away from the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone for coming to Lisa's and my party," Richard said. "It's our own little Halloween Party, but a formal one. So please have fun. All you kids of all ages do not destroy anything. And please welcome The Mesmerizing Five. You can see them as regular performers at the restaurant P4 and on teen's night at the nightclub P3."

Everyone clapped. He stepped aside. Paulina went back up to the microphone.

"How are you all doing tonight?" She asked.

Everyone shouted something.

"Good. Now don't worry about us playing teenage music. We'll be playing a wide range of music tonight. My personal favorite is music from the 90's and early 2000's. So you'll be hearing mostly music from the 90's and early 2000's. So please enjoy and if you have any requests let us know." Paulina looked at her band mates. The drummer counted off. They all then began to play or sing. They started things off with Celine Dion's That's the Way It Is.

As Paulina and her band performed, they impressed everyone. It was mainly the adults and not the stuck up teenagers. After an hour of playing, Paulina and her band mates took a break.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Cole," Paulina said hugging her uncle.

"You're welcome," Cole replied. "I think."

Paulina and Phoebe laughed. "Thank you for having your boss eat at Mom's restaurant where he discovered The Mesmerizing Five," Paulina said.'

"Oh, you're welcome then."

Paulina smiled.

"You sound great tonight," Phoebe said.

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe. I wish my mom and dad were here, though. They love watching me perform other than the restaurant and club."

"Everyone in the family does."

Paulina smiled. "I'm gonna go find my boyfriend, Bea, and Derek."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Cole said.

"Bye."

Cole and Phoebe smiled at each other. "I'm always happy to bring smiles to our nieces and nephews," Cole said.

"Me too," Phoebe said.

Chapter 58

"_Girls, look out!" Phoebe shouted to her youngest daughters and Adriana._

_The twins and Adriana screamed barely getting out of the way of a fireball._

"_Oh, you bitch!" Prue said. She waved her hand and sent the demon flying. No one was going to get away with trying to kill her daughter or nieces._

"_You're the bitch!" Another demon said. He sent a fireball toward Prue. Prue waved her hand sending it in another direction. The female demon with him sent a quick fireball at Phoebe, who wasn't any attention._

"_Mom!" The twins shouted._

_Before Phoebe knew what was happening, the fireball hit her and sent her flying. She landed hard on her back, on the ground. She hit her head hard too. Prue and the girls ignored the demons. They quickly went over to Phoebe. She wasn't moving. Prue placed her hand to her sister's neck, checking for a pulse. There was nothing._

"_She's dead!" Prue said._

"_Mommy!" The twins cried. Tears came to their eyes. They looked at the demons, they were gone._

"Brianna, wake up," Brooke said shaking her twin sister awake.

"Mom!" Brianna screamed. She opened her eyes and saw where she was. "Mom, where's mom?"

"Awake, probably now."

Brianna quickly jumped out of bed and ran from the room. She collided into her parents, who had heard her screaming and yelling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Phoebe said.

"Mommy. Thank God you're okay," Brianna said throwing her arms around her mother, hugging her, and crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked again.

"I had a horrible dream that you had been killed," Brianna sobbed.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her daughter, comforting her. "It was only dream, sweetheart. I'm fine."

"What's all the noise?" Benjamin asked coming out of his room. Belinda came out of hers too.

"It's okay," Cole said. "Bri just had a bad dream. Go back to bed."

Benjamin didn't argue. He went back into his room, closing the door. Belinda saw her sister in their mother's arms, crying. That must have been some bad dream.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay," Phoebe said. "Go back to bed, honey."

Belinda nodded her head. She went back into her room, closing the door.

Phoebe and Cole both took Brianna back to her room. Brooke sat on her bed. "Is she okay, Mom?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, just go back to sleep, sweetheart. Your dad and I got it."

Brooke nodded. Cole tucked her in. Brooke got comfortable. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Cole turned to Brianna and Phoebe. Brianna was back in bed, but with Phoebe sitting on the bed with her. Brianna held onto her mom tightly.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here and I'm alive," Phoebe said.

"I won't let anything happen to her, sweetheart," Cole said.

"You weren't around in the dream to protect her," Brianna snapped. "It was only Brooke, Adriana, Aunt Prue, and me around, plus two demons!"

Phoebe nodded her head. "It was only a dream, baby."

"Yeah, but dreams can come true!"

"Forget about it, sweetheart! I'm right here with you and I'm fine. Just got back to sleep."

Brianna did just that. She closed her eyes. Phoebe and Cole stayed with her until she was asleep. Phoebe then carefully got up from the bed. She and Cole then went back to their room.

"What was that all about?" Cole asked.

"She had a nightmare, Cole," Phoebe said. "I died in it and that is not a nightmare a child of any age should have."

"Yes, but that gave her no right to snap at me."

"She's eleven years old, Cole. You have always said since she was little that you would always be there to protect me from anything. In her dream, you weren't there."

"Again, that gives her no right to snap at me. I'm her father!"

"Just chill, Cole! Now get into bed and go to sleep."

The next day, on a Saturday November afternoon, Brianna went across the street to the Manor and into the attic where _The Book of Shadows _was. She wanted to find out if those demons were someone to watch out for.

"Hey, Brianna," Paulina said walking into the attic. "I thought I heard someone up here."

"Yeah, whatever," Brianna replied.

"What are you looking for?"

"Demons."

"Why?"

"Because I had a dream last night that they killed my mom."

Paulina nodded. "Oh, well, I'm sorry about your dream. I've had a lot of those."

"What?" Brianna asked looking at her older cousin.

"Bad dreams. I've had a lot of bad dreams about demons, warlocks, and other things killing my mom. The same goes with them trying to kill my dad too, or a Darklighter coming after Parker and Patrick. They too have had bad dreams about something killing our mom."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Paulina said. "It's only a dream. Our moms are pretty good about avoiding death. Death through evil-beings that is. Pretty soon all of us kids will have to take over the Charmedline of killing demons and warlocks. In ten years or so, actually. Our moms are getting older and won't be able to avoid everything as good as they can now or when they were younger."

"But the dream was so real!"

"I know, Bri." Paulina went over to her cousin and hugged her. "But your mom's okay. Everyone in the whole family is okay. We're all alive. Sure some of us have a cold or the flu, but they won't die from it. I can also be there to heal your mom if she gets hurt. The same with you, Brooke, Ben, or Bea getting hurt."

"Promise?"

"I can't promise anything. But I promise that I can try to always be there and heal someone when needed. Sometimes I won't be able to save them all, but dying is also a part of life. It sucks, yes. But luckily none of us have had to see our parents, aunts, uncles, or cousins die. There have been innocents and such, but our family is all okay. Grandpa Victor is still alive and kicking. He'll die one day and we'll be sad, but you will still have your siblings, our cousins, and me, plus my parents, your parents, and our aunts and uncles."

"I love you, Paulina," Brianna said.

"I love you too, Brianna. You, Brooke, and Adriana are more like my little sisters and not just like cousins. Bea is also like a sister to me and not just a cousin. I have to go practice with my band. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, come on," Paulina said.

The two cousins walked all the way from the attic and outside to the garage. Paulina's band mates were already down there and setting up.

"Hey Paulina," Anna, the only other female band mate, said.

"Hey," Paulina said.

"Hi Brianna."

"Hi," Brianna said.

"Have you come to watch us?" Jordan, a band mate and Anna's boyfriend, asked.

"Yes."

"Is that okay?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course," Sean, another band mate, said. "Hey, collect all your cousins and your brothers."

"Really," Mark, another band mate, said.

"That'll take awhile," Paulina said.

"Then shut up and get over here," Mark said.

Paulina smiled. Mark was the bass player and a male backup singer. Sean was the drummer. Jordan was the electric guitar player.

Brianna sat down on a chair.

"Are you hanging out with Nate, Derek, and Belinda tonight?" Anna asked Paulina.

"Derek and Belinda both got ground," Brianna said.

"They did?" Jordan asked. "What for?"

"Both their grades have slipped since their report cards," Paulina said. "They've been spending too much time together and not focusing on school work."

"How about you and school work, P?" Brianna asked.

"I'm good, Bri."

"What are you good about, Paulina?" Belinda asked walking into the garage.

"Hey Bea."

"Hi. Hey everyone."

"Hey," The band mates all said.

"I'm fine with school," Paulina said.

"Rub it in why don't you," Belinda said.

"Hey, focus on school," Brianna said.

Belinda looked at her little sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching. Paulina asked me if I want to."

Belinda smiled. "Are you finding a surrogate older sister?"

"Yes."

"Well, how rude!"

"Stop spending so much time with Derek and we wouldn't have a problem."

"Don't you start with me, Brianna!"

Brianna stuck her tongue out at her older sister. Belinda shook her head.

"Quiet on the set!" Sean said.

"Sorry," Belinda said.

"Thank you."

"Ready, Paulina?" Jordan asked.

"Count it off, Jordan," Paulina said.

Jordan hit his drum sticks together, counting off. Everyone then began to play.

After band practice, Belinda, Brianna, and Paulina started talking about having a cousins' night like their parents have ladies' and guys' nights. They decided to have a female cousins' night.

"Our nieces will be here tonight, Cole," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because our daughters and them are having a female cousins' night. It's a sleepover. I told Belinda since she was grounded everyone would be here."

"Good thinking. What about Ben?"

"Chilling at the Manor with Parker and Patrick. Elliott and Henry Jr. will also be there."

"Are Hope and Holly coming here?"

"Yes, the girls wanted all their female cousins."

"So Andy and Prue, and Paige and Henry get a quiet Saturday night while we have all the girls and Piper and Leo have all the boys?"

"Leo's on his own with the boys. Piper is at the club tonight."

"How about I leave you on your own with the girls and go join Leo, our son, and nephew?"

"Um, no!"

"I'm kidding," Cole said with a smile. "It's always fun with the girls."

Phoebe smiled.

Chapter 59

Five years later…

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year. _

"So what are your Christmas wishes this year, kids?" Phoebe asked her children as they decorated their artificial Christmas tree. It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving. All the Charmed Ones were decorating their houses for Christmas. It was one of their favorite holidays.

Twenty-year-old, Belinda groaned as she hung an ornament on the tree.

"Do we really have to come up with a Christmas wish?" Nineteen-year-old, Benjamin asked.

"Really, Mom," Belinda said. "Ben and I are twenty and nineteen. We haven't had a Christmas wish in years."

"Oh, lighten up, Bea," Sixteen-year-old, Brooke said. "I have a wish, Mom."

"Of course, you do, Brookey," Her twin, Brianna said. "You always have one."

"Not necessarily. I don't always have a wish."

"Leave your sister alone, Brianna," Cole said. "What's your wish, honey?"

"A car."

Brianna chuckled. _That's a very good Christmas wish_, she thought.

Belinda and Benjamin laughed.

Brooke and Belinda had not been lucky enough to get a car for their sixteenth birthday, which they had celebrated two months ago. Belinda and Benjamin had both gotten their own cars for their sixteenth birthdays. There were perks for the oldest daughter and only son. Their cousins, Paulina, Elliott, and Adriana had all been lucky enough to get their own cars too on their sixteenth birthdays. Elliott and Adriana were Prue and Andy's only children, so of course they got cars for their sixteenth birthdays. Paulina, the only daughter of Piper and Leo, got a car for her sixteenth birthday too.

Everyone had to start working after, though, because Mommy and Daddy were not going to pay for everything.

Phoebe and Cole exchanged looks. Phoebe looked away. "Well, Christmas is coming," Cole said.

"Heck yeah," Brooke said.

"What?" Brianna said.

"If Brooke gets a car, Bri, then the car will be yours too." Cole said.

"Oh, come on!" The twins chorused.

"Hey," Phoebe said. "We're not going to buy you two your own individual cars."

Brooke and Brianna looked at each other. They shrugged. It was better to share a car then not have one at all.

Phoebe and Cole went back to putting ornaments on the tree. Benjamin's cell phone made a noise. It was a text message. He picked it up from the coffee table and looked at it. It was text message from his girlfriend.

"You mind if I duck out, Mom and Dad?" He asked his parents.

"Carrie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep."

"Sure. Have fun."

"Thanks." Ben gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. He then went into the foyer. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. He found his keys in his left jacket pocket. He then headed out the door.

Belinda looked out the window. She watched as her brother drove away. Her parents and sisters finished putting the last of the ornaments on the tree.

"What's up, Bea?" Cole asked his daughter.

"Nothing," She replied with a smile. "I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned to his other daughters. The twins were grabbing stuff to put around the house of Christmas decorations. Phoebe stepped out of the room to check on the cookies she was baking. Belinda headed up-stairs to her room.

The last five years had been a wild ride for everyone. The kids had all grown up. Belinda, Paulina, Benjamin, Elliott and, Parker were in college. The twins and Adriana were sixteen and sophomores in high school. Henry Jr. and Patrick were freshmen in high school and girl crazy. Hope and Holly were in 5th and 6th grade.

All the college students were focused on their studies. Their parents were happy for that. Hope and Holly weren't boy crazy yet. That was a relief to their parents. The girl crazy freshmen drove their parents nuts, though. It started when they were in 6th grade. They had some jealous female cousins, because they didn't have boys looking at them a whole lot in middle school. The twins and Adriana were single ladies. They didn't mind it. Brooke had had a boyfriend, but not Brianna yet. She was a little shy when it came to the boys. She also had a very protective brother and older male cousins. Adriana had her daddy the homicide detective. Everyone was scared to date her, because Andy was scary.

Miss Belinda was single, though. She was sad about that. She and Derek had dated for two years and then they broke up for him to go over to college. His parents had moved, because his dad got a job offer. So the Charmed Ones and their loved ones hadn't seen the Larson since they moved away over four years ago.

Belinda had had boyfriends after Derek. But those hadn't had worked out. She had dated some guys she went to college with, but none of them did anything for her. She was jealous of Benjamin and his girlfriend, Carmella "Carrie". The two had been dating since June. They had only been together for almost five months, but there was love.

Belinda was jealous of Paulina too. Miss Paulina had married Nathan. The two dated all through the rest of high school. They were married the December after they graduated high school. That had been nearly two years ago. Paulina had a child of her own too. She had a son named Randall Leonardo Wyatt Myers. He had just turned one last month. He had been born on October 29, 2022. Paulina was happy he hadn't been born on Halloween. She didn't want all her children to have to celebrate their brother's birthday and not have tons of fun when it was Halloween.

Yes, Belinda was only twenty years old, but she hated being single. She had gotten that from her mother. Phoebe had always hated being single. Like mother, like daughter…

Chapter 60

"Bye, Mom and Dad," The twins shouted running past the living room.

"Hold it!" Cole said. The twins stopped they turned their dad. He came into the foyer. "You know the drill!"

The twins smiled. "We're going to the mall with Adriana to see a movie and then do some Christmas shopping," Brooke said.

Cole nodded. "Okay, be careful. Curfew is 11:30."

"We'll be home earlier than that, Daddy," Brianna said. "Adriana's curfew is 11:30 too."

"Oh, right."

"Have fun."

Brooke and Brianna exchanged looks they headed out the door and down the steps to Adriana's car. She had pulled up in front of the house.

Cole went and sat back down on the sofa with Phoebe.

"Wishing they were still eleven years old?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but I'm glad I'm not a grandfather like Leo," Cole said.

"I am actually glad I'm not a grandmother. I just turned 50. I already feel old."

"You're still as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you."

Phoebe smiled. "The same to you, Handsome." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love it, I love it," Belinda's best friend, Michelle Lesley said.

Belinda smiled. It was a couple weeks later and a Friday night. Belinda had finished up her finals that week and was enjoying a night out with her friend. She looked forward to three weeks off that was her Winter break. Her sisters and younger cousins had another week of school before their Winter break started. She was so glad Adriana had a car so she didn't have to take her sisters anywhere. She had hated that before her cousin got her car for her birthday that past summer.

"This is a well deserved night out," Belinda said.

"Definitely," Michelle replied. "We need to find us some men."

"What happened with you and Luke?"

"Ancient history for the last week."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Winter break is upon us, Belinda! Time to party and find a new man."

Belinda laughed.

The two were at a night club that was having a special's night, girls that were at least 18 years old got into the club. Usually you had to be 21 years old to get into the club. There was another club in town that allowed people at least 18 years old into it. Belinda and Michelle went there all the time.

This club was awesome, though. It was a nice change of pace. The club seemed to have a dark vibe to it. Belinda could tell there were some evil beings around the crowd of people. She liked it. She didn't need anyone around knowing she was actually a witch, though. That would end in disaster. It would end in disaster for the evil being that messed with her, because she was half demon and possessed demonic powers.

"How did you hear about this club?" Belinda asked her friend.

"I heard about it from Rachel Dobbins, why?" Michelle said.

"Just curious."

"A bunch of people here are apparently into Wicca and I know you're into that stuff. Rachel is into it."

"Is it White or Dark magic?"

"White or Dark?" Michelle asked. "Does it matter? Magic is magic."

"Magic is not magic, sweetheart," A female said overhearing Belinda and her friend.

"Excuse me?"

"White and Dark magic are two completely different things," A guy said. "Most of us here prefer Dark magic, though."

"All of us, actually!" Another guy said.

Belinda's eyes widened. This club, she knew it. She had heard about it from Aunt Paige and Paulina. The club was called The Maze. Demons, warlocks, and non-magical Dark magic practitioners brought witches and innocents or lowered them to the club to steal their powers or kill them.

"Well, Dark magic practitioners are the bad guys of the magical world then?" Michelle asked.

"Yes."

"I like bad boys!"

The guy smiled. "I like good girls."

"I'm not a good girl! I like to party and go crazy!"

"Well, come with me then."

"Michelle," Belinda said.

"I'll be fine, Belinda. Mingle," Michelle said.

Belinda bit her lip. She couldn't leave Michelle alone!

"Your name's Belinda?" A guy asked.

"Yes," Belinda said, turning to face him. She met his gaze and he was gorgeous. Very gorgeous! He had dark brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. He was muscular, she could tell.

"What's your last name?"

Belinda smiled. "That I will not share here." She walked away. She went to go find Michelle.

"Where do we have to be for me to know your last name?" The guy said following.

She turned to him. "Are you a demon or warlock?" She whispered.

"I am. But how did you know? Most demons can only sense when a power has been used. Are you an upper-level demon?"

"Yes!" _My dad is unvanquishble and I inherited his demonic powers so I have a very strong sensing ability._ She back to looking for Michelle. She needed to get the hell out of there before anyone found out who she really was. Everyone in the club would kill her if they knew who she was.

Michelle was dancing with the guy she wondered off with.

"Michelle," Belinda said going up to her friend.

"Have fun, sweetheart," The guy said. "Your friend and I are."

"I can help her have fun," A female said walking up to her.

"I support same sex relationships, but I don't go that way myself," Belinda said.

"You're a little tense for a demon," The female said.

"Demon?" Michelle said shocked.

"Yes, sweetheart," The guy said. "The Maze is full of demons, warlocks, and Darklighters."

_Shit! They lower potential Whitelighters in here too!_

The guy and female started showing their powers then. "Oh, God," Michelle said. "What the fuck are you and Rachel into?"

"Rachel Dobbins?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"Rachel is a female warlock."

"Isn't that a witch?"

"No," The guy said.

"Witches are good, male and female. Warlocks are evil, male and female! Demons and Darklighters fall in line with evil. Good beings are everything else under the supernatural world!"

"You, sweetheart," The girl said. "Are a mortal that we like to lower to our club and kill. My friend Rachel told you of this club, because she wanted you to come be our prey."

Michelle freaked out.

"Calm down, Michelle," Belinda said.

"Do not come near me!"

"Get over here and I can get us the hell out of here."

"How?" Michelle asked.

Belinda grabbed onto Michelle and shimmered to the coat room.

"What the fucking just happened?" Michelle freaked.

"Just grab your stuff and let's get the fuck out of here."

Michelle quickly grabbed her jacket and put it on. Belinda did the same. The two then took off running. The bouncer, a demon, had no idea what was going on as he saw Belinda and Michelle run out the door. The entrance of The Maze was in an alleyway. It was the perfect place for evil magic. It was all the way in the back of an alley too. Shimmering and blinking figures appeared.

"Fuck!" Belinda said.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Michelle screamed.

"Demons can shimmer," A female demon said.

"Warlocks can blink," A male warlock said.

There was a huge group of them. One had been the guy Michelle had been dancing with. Belinda needed to get her and Michelle out of the alley, but she didn't know if anyone would be in the open and see her shimmering. She did not need that.

Belinda suddenly flew both fire and energy balls at them. Some got hit and other dodged the balls. Michelle screamed at the shit going on. The warlocks all got killed by the energy and fire balls. The demons shot some back.

Belinda grabbed onto her friend and brought her down to the ground. The balls of fire and energy shot at them went past them. The bouncer saw what was going on. He went to the seen.

Belinda and Michelle heard him coming. Belinda shot a quick energy _and_ fireball at him. They killed him.

"You bitch!" A female demon said. "That was my boyfriend!"

A fireball flew directional at Belinda and Michelle. Another fireball crashed into it, sending it back to the bouncer's girlfriend, along with the fireball that crashed into it. Both fireballs killed two demons.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing?"

Belinda and Michelle looked at who had thrown the fireball from behind them. It was the guy Belinda had been talking to. _Oh, my God,_ she thought.

"Leave them alone," The guy, Austin said.

"Why should we now? They killed Arathorn and Fantasia!" A male demon said.

"You were attacking a demon, a fellow demon! She did not want her friend at risk. That was why she ran!"

"You are crazy, Austin!" A female demon said.

"I might be. But if you kill these girls, I will kill you!"

"That is suicide my friend. You kill him or any of us; the others will be on your ass so fast!" The male demon said.

"I'll take that risk, but I think if you kill these girls I will go to their families and tell them what happened to them. At least Belinda's family! Her family, every single person: parents, aunts, uncles, siblings, and cousins will come after the whole club! No one wants mess with the Charmed Ones and their children!"

"Belinda Halliwell-Turner!" The female demon said.

_The one and only!_, Belinda thought.

"I am," Belinda said getting to her feet.

"I should have known. A half breed in our club!" The female shimmered out then.

"Don't come back around here, Austin!" The male demon said. "If you do, we will kill you! The same with you, Belinda Halliwell-Turner! We will get your family one day!" He shimmered out. The others followed.

Belinda took a deep breath. _Thank God!_ She helped Michelle to her feet.

"So magic is real? Demons, warlocks, witches, and magic are all real?" She asked.

"Yes," Belinda said. "I'm part witch, part demon. My mom and aunts are witches. My dad is a demon, but a good demon."

"Wow," Michelle said. "Give me a minute."

Belinda nodded her head. She turned to Austin. "How did you know I was Belinda Halliwell-Turner?"

"By your first name," Austin replied. "I've also seen you around."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. I know the Charmed line when I'm around it."

"Well, thanks for saving me and my friend," Belinda said. "I'm sorry we got you exiled from The Maze, though."

"It's fine."

"Okay, Belinda, I want to go home now!" Michelle said.

"Okay," Belinda said. She turned from Michelle and back to Austin. "Hopefully, I'll see you again, Austin!"

"One way or another!"

Belinda smiled. She and Michelle walked the rest of the way out of the alley. They quickly got into Belinda's car. Belinda got her home. She then made her way home. Her parents were shocked to see her home so early and on a Friday night.

"Well, Michelle started feeling like crap and wanted to go home. I got her home okay and everything."

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

"She will be."

"Good."

Belinda quickly went up-stairs to her room. Her parents did not need to know she went to The Maze. They would kill her when they found out anyway.

Chapter 61

Belinda could not get the thought of Austin out of her head. She wanted to know his motives. She wanted to know why he had saved her and Michelle. She was thankful for it, but she wanted to know why! She found it very hard to believe a demon had actually helped her: a half witch, half demon girl. A half witch, half demon that was the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed one.

"Hey Dad," Belinda said approaching Cole on Saturday afternoon.

"Hey, sweetheart," Cole said. He was in the office, working.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?"

"I did something stupid last night," Belinda said.

"Oh, no! This wouldn't have something to do with you coming home early last night, would it?" Belinda nodded. "What happened?" Belinda sighed.

She sat down on the sofa. She told her dad the whole story about last night. She told him everything about going to The Maze and getting attacked too. She told him about Austin and him saving her and Michelle.

"I can't believe you went to The Maze!" Cole said. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking at all, Dad! But this guy that helped me, he was a demon!"

Cole nodded. "You're wondering why he helped you, huh?"

"Yes. Aren't all demons evil things that have no remorse for Innocents or other demons?"

"No, demons and warlocks have feelings. If you kill their mate, they're very unhappy, and go after you for revenge."

"But I didn't kill his mate. I got the impression he was interested in me."

"That is understandable. Think of whom you are, sweetheart. Think of who your parents are."

Belinda nodded. It was true. She was powerful herself. Any children she produced would be powerful too. They would have witch and demonic powers, because of her.

"Can demons go good or feel bad about the evil they have done?"

"I did," Cole said.

"Yes, but you were half demon and half mortal when you met Mom and fell in love. You had the ability to do so. Can full bred demons feel this way?"

"No."

"Then the demon that helped me must be part demon, part mortal, maybe."

"Maybe," Cole said. "Did you catch his name?"

"Austin."

"What did he look like?" Belinda described him to her father. "Can't say I know him? Aunt Paige or Paulina might know. They are the Whitelighters and have dealt with new age demons compared to me."

Belinda nodded. "I don't know what happened last night, Dad. But I felt this connection to Austin and it was like I had to be with him!"

Cole chuckled. "That is a demonic thing! It's a demonic connection. That is how demons find their mates of other demons."

"Oh, my God, so it's a meant to be thing?"

Cole nodded.

"Oh, my God! Did you ever feel it with any demon when you were Belthazor?"

"Yes, but my mate was killed, vanquished by some witches. I met your mother years later and I was thankful for being part mortal."

"Did you reproduce any children with your mate?"

"One, and she was killed when her mother died."

"Oh, my God, Dad!" Belinda said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine, Belinda. That was when I was Belthazor. I am and have been only Cole Turner since I married your mother, even when the Source had possessed me. Belthazor died when I become mortal for that short time. I got a second chance at life with your mother and to be a father again. You, Benjamin, and the twins are the only children that have been important to me. Yes, I did have another daughter, but I never got to love her like I love you and your sisters."

"Does mom know about this?"

Cole nodded. "She does. I told her it was no biggie."

"I guess we also know why your mom was so hung up on raising me evil, huh? She had lost a grandchild and wanted to make sure she didn't lose another one."

"If she had succeeded in killing your mother, aunts, and even Uncle Leo, she would never have killed you. She had threatened it, but she wouldn't have gone through with it. She wouldn't have killed Paulina either. She would have killed Gideon to have Paulina with you, but she would not have killed either of you."

"Everything worked out better this way."

"It did. Now we have to protect Little Randall."

"Paulina is on that one and has been since the day he was born. Aunt Piper would go crazy if anything killed her grandson.

Chapter 62

"All right, I'm off to work," Belinda said Monday evening to her mom.

"Okay, sweetheart. Be careful and watch out for demons and warlocks," Phoebe said.

"I'm not going into The Maze, Mom. I'm going to Night Watch." Belinda was a waitress/bartender at the nightclub Night Watch. It wasn't a strip club!

Phoebe shook her head. "Just be careful." She gave her oldest daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, get out of here!"

Belinda smiled. She headed out the door then.

"MOM!" Brianna screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Not good!_ Phoebe quickly ran up-stairs to her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Look at this!" Brianna said in tears.

Phoebe quickly went over to the twins' computer. On the computer screen was a video of Brianna changing in the locker room at school. Brianna had been having some problems with some girls at school.

"Who sent this to you?" Phoebe said.

"Adriana. She said Lucy Hanson got it sent to her and she sent it to Adriana letting her know."

Phoebe shook her head. She quickly went from the room and to her room. She grabbed the mobile phone and dialed Prue and Andy.

"Hello Phoebe," Prue said answering the phone.

"Give me her daughter now!"

"Uh-oh! What's wrong?"

"Go to Adriana and asked, and give her to me!"

Prue did just that. Adriana told her mom what was up. Prue then gave her daughter the phone.

"Aunt Phoebe," Adriana said.

"I need you to give me Lucy Hanson's home phone right now!"

"Lucy got the video from Maria Squarez. Maria is a friend of Joanna Gibbs!"

"As in Jo Gibbs who has been given Brianna a hard time at school along with Tessa Geller, and Dayna Myles?"

"Yes."

"Oh, this is not going down!" Phoebe said. "Thank you, Adriana."

"Anytime, Aunt Pheebs."

Phoebe hung up the phone. "Where's Brooke?"

"I don't know. She was going to study at a friend's house," Brianna sobbed.

Phoebe looked at her watch. It was 5:30. She dialed Brooke's cell phone number.

"Hi Mom," Brooke said.

"Where are you?"

"At my friend's house. I told you I was coming over here to study with her."

"What friend?"

"Tanner Martin."

"Is that a guy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Is he popular? Does he associate himself with Joanna Gibbs, Tessa Geller, and Dayna Myles?"

"No. Why?"

"You need to get home right now! We have a family situation."

"What?"

"No demons or warlocks. This is about Brianna."

"Oh, no! I'll home soon!"

Phoebe hung up the phone. She clicked back on again. She then dialed Cole's cell phone.

"You have to love Monday evenings," Stacy, Belinda's coworker said a little later that evening.

Belinda nodded. "It is busy on Mondays, because people hate that day."

"Yes, which means more tips for us!"

"Woo-hoo!"

Stacy chuckled. She grabbed the tray of drinks she had and walked away. Belinda smiled. She was bartending that evening, which she loved. She had been working for a few hours.

"Two Miller Lites, Bea," A waitress said walking up to the bar.

"Bottle or tap?"

"Bottle. These guys look like bottle men to me."

Belinda laughed. She grabbed two Miller Lite beers and gave them to the waitress. "At least they're health conscious for drinking light beer."

"Yep." The waitress walked away.

"Belinda," Stacy said walking back up to the bar.

"What?"

"There is a really hot guy over there asking for you!" Stacy pointed.

Belinda looked in the direct Stacy pointed. Her jaw dropped. She saw Austin. _Oh, my God!_ "What does he want?"

"I don't know?" Stacy said. "Go talk to him."

"I'm working!"

"Fine. I'll send him over!"

Belinda sighed. "Cover me!"

"Gladly," Stacy said as another hot guy approached the bar. She went behind the bar and took his drink order. Belinda went over to Austin. He was standing alone at a tall table.

"I said you'd see me again one way or another," He said when she got up to him.

Belinda smiled. "How did you know I worked here?"

"I have my ways."

"Demonic bounty hunters?"

"Yes."

Belinda shook her head. "Can I trust you?"

"What do you feel?"

"That I can. Is that the connection?"

"Yes."

"Is it for real, honestly?"

"It is at first, but it has to build. So I am told."

"I don't know you, but I feel like I do!"

"I know about you, but not the real you."

Belinda smiled. "Well, you can get to know me. Might as well since we're supposed to be mates!"

Austin nodded. "What time do you get off work?"

"2 am."

"Well, I am a late night guy. I'll see you then."

Chapter 63

The next day, both Phoebe and Cole took their daughters to school. Usually, Adriana took them since she had her own car. But in light of recent events with Brianna, they took their daughters to school to talk to the principle.

Brianna had been having problems with three girls: Joanna Gibbs, Tessa Geller, and Dayna Myles, for the past four months, since the beginning of the school year. The four had the same P.E. class. Brianna had been getting problems from these girls on and off. Brianna was her Aunt Piper in high school, but with less acne problems and having contacts. She only wore her contacts for P.E. and special occasions. She was a beautiful girl like her mom. Yes, Phoebe was fifty years old now and had had some wrinkles, but she was still beautiful.

Anyway, the three girls were the ones that just had to pick on someone and make their lives miserable, because they had nothing better to do. Since the beginning of the school year when Joanna and her friends did something, they got in trouble for it. They would lie off for a few weeks but then would do something else.

Taking a video of Brianna while she was changing and sending it around to people was the last straw. That was harassment and something was going to be done of those girls! Phoebe and Cole were prepared to do whatever they had to do for their daughter.

Walking into school, Brianna was not happy. Students pointed, whispered, and laughed.

"Nice breasts, Brianna," A guy said.

Brianna covered her face in shame. She always changed her bra in P.E. She always wore a sports bra for P.E. and then changed back into her regular one.

"Watch what you say, son!" Cole snapped at the guy.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Brooke wrapped an arm around her twin sister. She was not going to leave her sister alone. She didn't care if she missed class. They were reviewing for finals this week, but Brooke had A's and B's in her classes.

Phoebe and Cole got to the door to the office. Cole opened it. Phoebe quickly walked inside, her daughters right behind her. Cole then followed them in.

"Mrs. Halliwell-Turner," The secretary said. Phoebe had become well known in the office since the beginning of the school year, because of the situation with Brianna.

"We have a major problem!" Phoebe snapped.

"What?"

"Have you not heard the students or anything?"

The secretary shook her head.

"Joanna Gibbs recorded my daughter changing in the P.E. locker room yesterday! She then sent the video out to people, who I'm sure in turn, sent it out to all their friends. My niece received it from one of her friends, who got it from Maria Squarez, who is friends with Joanna Gibbs!"

"I'll let Ms. Camden know."

"Thank you!"

The principle, Ms. Camden was called over the walkie talkie. She was out monitoring students by the bus drop-off. She quickly came to her office. The bell for class rang.

"Perfect timing," Phoebe said. "We can get those little girls down here and deal with them!"

"Yes, Mrs. Halliwell-Turner, come into my office," Ms. Camden said.

"Go to class, Brookey," Cole said.

"But Brianna," Brooke said.

"Finals are this week, sweetheart," Phoebe said.

"I don't care!"

Phoebe and Cole nodded. They went into Ms. Camden's office, their daughters followed them. Ms. Camden closed the door.

"What can I do for you now, Mrs. Halliwell-Turner?" She asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Joanna Gibbs recorded a video of our daughter changing in the P.E. locker room yesterday!" Cole said. "She then sent it out to people, who sent it out to people. My niece's friend received it and sent to her and then my niece sent it to Brianna!"

"Do you have this video?" Ms. Camden asked.

"Right here!" Phoebe said. She pulled out her laptop and set it on the desk. She got to the video and played it for Ms. Camden. Phoebe had sent the video to her own e-mail and then saved it on her laptop to show.

Ms. Camden watched the video and was shocked. It knew the locker room and everything. She shook her head.

"I need the name of your niece and her friend."

"Adriana Trudeau and Lucy Hanson!" Phoebe and Cole chorused.

"Okay." Ms. Camden pressed the intercom button, calling her secretary. "Yes, Ms. Camden?"

"Get me, Adriana Trudeau and Lucy Hanson, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Adriana and Lucy both showed up to the office momentarily. Ms. Camden spoke with them separately in her office. Phoebe, Cole, and the twins waited in the waiting room. Maria Squarez, who sent Lucy the video and was a friend of Joanna, was called down to the office next. Adriana and Lucy both went back to class. Maria told the truth about the video.

The three girls: Joanna Gibbs, Tessa Geller, and Dayna Myles were called down to the office after Maria. Their parents were called too.

"Hey, look its Brianna!" Dayna said.

"Hi, Brianna," Tessa said.

"Thanks for the show!" Joanna said.

"Dayna, Jo, and Tessa, get in here now!" Ms. Camden snapped. The three girls walked into her office. Ms. Camden closed the door.

Brianna started crying. Brooke comforted her the best she could. Phoebe was trying her best not to storm into Ms. Camden's office and ring the neck of all three girls! Cole put a hand on her shoulder sensing the tension.

Joanna's mom was the first of the girls' parents to show. Ms. Camden explained what was going on and showed them the video.

"How do you know it was them?" Mrs. Gibbs, Joanna's mother asked.

"Because Maria Squarez confirmed Joanna showing her first hand the video saying, 'Look what I did today in the locker room!'" Ms. Camden said.

"How do you know this is even Brianna? It could be her twin."

"It doesn't matter whether it's Brianna or Brooke Halliwell-Turner. Your daughter is responsible for this video and every student pretty much in this school has seen the video! Plus your daughter and her two friends, Dayna Myles and Tessa Geller have been giving Brianna Halliwell-Turner problems on and off all semester, or have you forgotten that little tidbit, Mrs. Gibbs?

"There are witnesses to the things your daughter and her friends have done this semester. Maria Squarez is an eyewitness as well and has been honest about everything, because she isn't a little brat like your daughter!"

"Watch it, Ms. Camden!"

"No, Mrs. Gibbs! It is my job to take care of each and every student in this school. Your daughter has harmed one of my students countless times this semester and it is going to stop now!"

"Ms. Camden, both Tessa Geller's and Dayna Myles's parents have arrived."

"Thank you, Didi!"

Ms. Camden walked out of her office and ushered Tessa and Dayna's parents into her office. Joanna and her friends sat in the waiting room. Brianna sat with Phoebe and Cole in the assistant principle's office. Brooke had been sent to class by her parents.

"Can I get you anything, Brianna?" Mr. Turgeon, the assistant principle asked.

"A free pass of my finals this week and never having to see those three girls again," Brianna said.

"I'll see what I can do."

Ten minutes later, the secretary got Brianna and her parents. She led them to the conference room in the office. Ms. Camden was in there with Joanna, Tessa, Dayna, and their parents.

"All right, let's discuss this situation together now," Ms. Camden said. She pointed to Joanna and her friends. "You three have been in here nonstop all semester because of what you have been doing to Brianna. This is the final straw!"

"Why are Tessa and I in trouble?" Dayna asked. "We're not the ones that recorded the video!"

"It was your idea!" Joanna said. "Along with Tessa's to send it to everyone!"

"It might have been my idea, but I didn't record it!"

"Enough!" Ms. Camden snapped. "I don't care whose idea it was! I've had enough of you three. You three pick on Brianna and then you each pick on three other girls on your own. Marsha Logan, Jordan Stephens, and Cindy Morrison have been to my office countless times crying too. I've had enough of it, but this thing with Brianna is the last straw!"

"What are you going to do?" Tessa's step dad asked.

"The video is harassment, sexual harassment. You can see Brianna's naked breasts in it from her changing. Not to mention and invasion of privacy."

"Why is she not wearing a bra?" Dayna's uncle asked. He was her guardian, along with her aunt. Ms. Camden made sure only Tessa's mom and Dayna's aunt saw the video.

"No, she was changing from a sports bra to a regular bra!" Cole snapped.

"She should have changed in the bathroom stall," Joanna said.

Phoebe and Cole glared at her.

"I am not shameful of my body!" Brianna said. "I don't care if girls see me changing or naked, we all have the same thing, and see it each and everyday on our own bodies. I am only nervous around guys with my body! But you had no right to record me!"

"Well, all the guys love your breasts!" Tessa said.

"Especially Cody!" Dayna said with laughter.

Brianna covered her face. Cody was a guy she had had a huge crush on since her freshmen year. He was a year older than her.

"Tessa!" "Dayna!" Their parents or guardians snapped.

Joanna laughed. Her mother gave her a look.

"Expulsion!" Ms. Camden snapped. "I hope you three enjoyed this semester, because it is your last here! I will have the paperwork done today!"

"What?" The three girls snapped.

"That is fair!" Tessa's mom said.

"Yes," Dayna's aunt said.

"It'll be a long winter break, Tessa!"

"Oh, come on!" Tessa said.

"No!"

"Joanna apologize now!" Mrs. Gibbs said.

"What? No!" Joanna said.

"Do it now!"

Joanna sighed. "I'm sorry, Brianna."

"Same here," Tessa said.

"Yes, sorry," Dayna said.

"Apologies not accepted!" Brianna said.

The three girls glared at her.

"That's right, you don't have to accept, Brianna," Dayna's uncle said. "I am sorry for my sister's daughter's behavior. My sister was not like this in high school. She was like you, a shy girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Brianna said.

"I am sorry for Joanna's behavior too, Brianna," Mrs. Gibbs said. "Very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell-Turner."

"Thank you," Phoebe said.

"I am sorry too," Tessa's mom said.

"Thank you," Cole said.

Chapter 64

Brianna was glad justice was finally served for her. Ms. Camden made an announcement about the video regarding Brianna and if someone got sent to the office for harassing Brianna for it, they would be immediately suspended. They would also not be able to take their finals later than week and it would be Ms. Camden's problem if students had to repeat classes. Everyone kept their mouth shut.

Brianna ended up facing people once the video situation had been taking care of. She went to class and faced the music with people. At the end of the day, though, Brianna got called down to the office. To got called to see the assistant principle, Mr. Turgeon.

"I talked to all your teachers today," Mr. Turgeon said. "You can take your finals in the conference room. Your teachers have no problem with it. I figured you'd like that."

"Thank you, so much, Mr. Turgeon. That helps very much. People were whispering about me all day," Brianna said.

"You just need to get through the rest of this week, Brianna, and then you have winter break to regroup."

"I might be going to another school. My parents might think it is for the best."

"Well, just hang in there the rest of the week."

"I'll try." Brianna left his office then. The bell rang for the end of the day. Brianna headed to her locker. Hers was next to Brooke's. People were whispering still about her. She got to her locker. Brooke was at hers.

"How was the rest of your day, sweetie?" Brooke asked her twin.

"It was okay. Mr. Turgeon talked to my teachers, and I get to take my finals in the conference room."

"Good. That'll be easier for you."

Brianna nodded. She grabbed the books and notebooks she needed to take home. She stuffed them in her backpack and closed her locker. Adriana came up to her cousins. The three headed out to parking lot.

"Hey, show us your boobies, Brianna," A guy shouted as they walked past. There was no faculty or staff around. Brianna hid her face.

"Watch the video, because it's the only time you'll see them!" Brooke shouted.

"Show us yours too, Brooke. We like twins!" The guy's friends laughed. Brianna still hid her face. Brooke wrapped an arm around her sister, pulling her faster to Adriana's car.

"Where you going, baby?"

"Knock it off, Dylan!" A voice shouted.

"Oh, whatcha gonna do, Code man?" The kid, Dylan said.

Brianna, her twin, and cousin looked to see who was defending her. Brianna saw her crush, Cody Stuart. Her eyes widened.

Joanna, Tessa, and Dayna had found out she liked him. They had put a note in her locker telling that was _supposedly_ from Cody and it said he found out from someone she liked him and he wanted her to have lunch with him. Brianna had approached him at lunch later that day and he had no idea what she was talking about. Joanna, Tessa, and Dayna had approached her, telling her that it was them who put the note in her locker. Brianna was embarrassed and avoided Cody since.

"She's faced enough embarrassment, and if you don't start I'll go to the office now and tell Ms. Camden what's up," Cody said. "Brianna, Brooke, and Adriana can witness you bothering her!"

"You little shit!" Dylan said.

"I'm not the one being an asshole to a girl who had no idea she was being recorded, which is a huge invasion of privacy!"

"Mark my ways, Cody!"

"Forget it, Dylan," His friend said. "Let's just get out of here!"

Dylan and his friends got into his car. He quickly pulled out of the parking place and sped off out of the lot. Brooke shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm just so impressed!" She said. "Are you, Adriana?"

"No," Adriana said.

"Let's go."

The three girls continued on their way.

"Good afternoon, Belinda," Brooke said when she and Brianna got home.

"Hey, Brookey and Bri," Belinda said. She was sitting in the living room and in her pajamas. She had been out all night with Austin after work. They had spent hours talking and it was a real thing, a relationship starter.

"Where'd you go after work?" Brianna asked.

"You remember that demon I told you about and then the connection thing Dad told me about?"

"Yes," Brooke said.

"Well, Austin showed up at work last night and we went out after I got off work. We just talked for hours and I felt something. I really felt something. It was like I have known him my whole life. I talked to Dad about it and he says it's real."

"How does Mom feel about this?" Brianna asked.

"Mom trusts it if Dad does."

"I'm surprised Dad does."

"Yes, but are you okay?"

Brianna nodded. "Yeah, I will be. Mom and Dad think I should transfer schools."

"NO!" Belinda said.

"Why not?"

"Don't let them win! Don't let the kids at school have that power over you, Brianna! Stand up for yourself! Yes, your privacy was invaded, but you're proud of your body! Don't let them get the best of you! Face the music and don't let them take you down!"

"That is so easy for you to say, Belinda," Brianna said. "You had a boyfriend freshman and sophomore year of high school. Paulina was also dating Nate who was a jock and popular at school, which made you and her popular for dating him and being associated with him. I'm Aunt Piper in high school, and this just made things so much worse!"

"I know, but…"

_Ding-dong!_

The three sisters looked at each other.

"I'll get it," Belinda said. "I don't care about being in my pajamas at 3 in the afternoon."

"Good," Brianna said. She went up-stairs, followed by Brooke, while Belinda got the door.

Belinda answered the door to a teenage boy.

"Oh, no!" Belinda said. "Listen, Buddy, if you're here to harass my sister, you can forget about it!"

"NO!" He said. "I'm not here to harass, Brianna! I'm Cody Stuart!"

Brianna ran down-stairs. She looked to the doorway and saw him. _Oh, my God!_

"Why is your name familiar to me?" Belinda asked.

"Because I have talked about him!" Brianna said.

Belinda turned at the sound of her sister's voice. She leaned into her. "Crush," Brianna whispered.

"Yes," Belinda said. "I'll leave you two." She walked away.

"Let's go outside," Brianna said. She stepped outside of the house and closed the door behind her. "Thank you for standing up for me to Dylan."

"No problem," Cody said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about the lunchroom situation back in October. I shouldn't have been an asshole about it. I should have said I didn't know anything about it and I'm sorry you were tricked by someone."

Brianna nodded. "I'm over it!"

Cody shook his head. "No, you're not! I was a guy who really liked and you got this note in your locker saying I knew and I wanted to have lunch with you. You got rejected by me and it was very hurtful, especially with Jo, Tessa, and Dayna saying it was really them."

"Yes, well, justice was served for me today, finally! They were teasing Marsha Logan, Jordan Stephens, and Cindy Morrison as well, but that video got them expelled!"

"Yes, I heard. I'm sorry for that video."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't record me. Unless you sent it to people you know!"

"No way! I deleted. I told my friends to delete it, which they did. Nick, Alex, and Chris aren't like that."

"So you say!"

"I did! We all did! I know you've been hurt. I don't know what you're going through, but every human being has been hurt in their lifetime."

_Yeah, right human! I'm part witch and part demon. I'm not human!_

"Let me make it up to you," Cody said. "At least for what I did."

"Why?"

"I feel you deserve to taste something that you have been missing, or something that you want."

"And what is that?" Brianna asked.

"Do you wanna go to the winter dance with me on Friday?"

"You're asking me to the dance?"

"Yes," Cody said.

Brianna shook her head. "Have you ever seen that movie Carrie or read the book by Stephen King?"

"I've heard about it, and I _promise _nothing like that will happen. I heard your aunt and uncle, Adriana's parents, will be chaperoning. They can kick my ass if anything happens!"

Brianna laughed. "I think my brother and cousins will do that!"

"Hey, whatever. I'll take it."

Brianna shook her head. "Okay, I'll go with you, but if this is just a joke. Brooke, Adriana, Henry Mitchell, and Patrick Halliwell-Wyatt will kick your ass."

"Freshman Henry Mitchell?"

"Yes, he's my cousin too. My mom has three sisters."

"Oh, okay," Cody said. "I'll pick you up at 6:30 on Friday."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Good."

Brianna walked inside.

"What did he want?" Brooke asked.

"He asked me to the winter dance on Friday."

"Oh, my God, are you serious?" Brianna nodded. "Are you going?"

"Yes," Brianna said.

"Are you crazy? Do you not remember watching Carrie with mom and our aunts?"

Brianna shrugged.

"Brianna," Brooke said.

"What? You, Adriana, Pat, and Henry can beat him up if something happens."

"Oh, I will. Believe me! I've had enough of my twin sister getting hurt by people!" Brooke walked away then.

At dinner that evening, Phoebe and Cole were shocked to hear that Brianna was going to the winter dance with Cody. They were nervous.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens, Mom," Brooke said. "Adriana, Henry Jr, and Pat are on alert too."

"So glad you're looking out for your sister," Cole said. "Just don't get suspended."

"I won't, Dad."

"If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass myself," Benjamin said.

"Thanks, Ben," Brianna said. "Its better Brooke, Adriana, Henry, and Pat do it, because they're underage. You're not."

"Good point. I'll cast a spell on him!"

"No," Phoebe said. "Nobody is going to do anything. Just put on a brave face and don't let them get the best of you, Bri."

Brianna nodded.

Chapter 65

"Bri, come raid my closet for the dance tonight," Belinda said when her sisters got home from school on Friday.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Because I have the best dress in mind for you to wear."

Brianna let her older sister take her up-stairs to her room. Brooke followed. When they got to Belinda's room, Belinda quickly went into her closet. Her sisters sat on her bed. They saw a box of condoms sitting on her nightstand.

"Belinda!" Brooke said pointing.

Belinda looked at her sister. She saw was she was pointing. "Oops, sorry." She quickly went over and put the box of condoms in the bottom draw of the nightstand. She then went back to her closet.

"Were you getting some today?" Brianna asked.

Belinda smiled to herself. "Yes, I had sex today. How was your day?"

Her sisters laughed.

"_Oh, my God," Belinda said as Austin rolled off of her. They were in her bedroom. The house was completely but them. Phoebe and Cole were at work. Ben was with girlfriend, Carrie. And the twins were at school, taking their finals. _

"_Now I know one of the reasons why my mom fell in love with my dad. The sex is great with a demon!"_

_Austin laughed. "You're not too bad yourself. Better than the female demons I've slept with."_

_Belinda smiled. "Thank you!"_

_Austin smiled and kissed her. _

Belinda smiled. She found the dress. "Ta-da," She said showing her sisters.

"Oh, my God!" Brianna gasped.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Brooke said.

Brianna stood up. The dress was brand new. Brianna had seen it at the mall last Friday when she went with Brooke and Adriana. She had wanted it so badly. It was a red halter dress.

"Belinda, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Belinda said. She hugged her sister. "But thank Brooke. She told me about."

"Oh, Brookey, thank you," Brianna hugged her twin.

"You're welcome. Belinda and I both put money in to get it," Brooke said.

"An early Christmas present."

"Oh, I love you both!"

"You can also wear the red shoes of mine you love so much," Belinda said.

"I love you even more," Brianna said. "You're the best older sister."

"Thank you."

"Try it on," Brooke said.

"Okay," Brianna said. She took the dress and went into her and Brooke's bedroom. After changing she went back to Belinda's room and showed it off.

"You look so beautiful," Belinda said.

"Thanks."

The dress fit Brianna perfectly. It was short, but not too short. It didn't show any cleavage. People had gotten a good look at her breasts in the video, thanks to Joanna and her friends, that she didn't want to show cleavage ever again!

"I love it! Did Mom and Dad see it?"

"Yes, I showed it to them when I bought the other day," Belinda said. "I told them I was going to give it to you for tonight and they said it was a good idea."

Brianna smiled. "How should I wear my hair and what makeup should I wear?"

"I can help you with that. And Brooke..." Belinda went back into her closet and grabbed something. "…this is for you." She threw a bag to her sister.

Brooke caught it and looked in it. She pulled out a dark green shirt and black skirt. It was Belinda's.

"You can't wear these anymore?" Brooke asked.

"Yep and I know you love them so much," Belinda said.

"Thanks, Bea. I have the perfect shoes for these!"

Belinda smiled. She was so glad she could make her sisters happy. She helped them both get ready for the dance. Brooke got asked to the dance on Monday by a senior.

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh, my God," Brianna said looking at the clock on Belinda's nightstand. "It's 6:32."

"Cody's here," Belinda said.

Brianna smiled. She quickly went from Belinda's room and to her own. She grabbed her purse and jacket. She then went down-stairs with her older sister. Phoebe answered the door. _Thank God_, Brianna thought.

"And there she is," Phoebe said seeing her daughters.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Brianna," Cody said.

"Thanks," Brianna smiled brightly.

"Her curfew is 11:30," Phoebe said. "But have fun and be careful."

"Oh, I will," Cody said. "I've been on the end of a few car accidents."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, just fender benders."

"Okay," Phoebe said.

"Don't worry, Mom," Belinda said. "Bri will be fine."

"Okay."

Brianna hugged and kissed her sister good-bye.

"Have fun," Belinda said.

"I will. Will you be home when I get home?" Brianna said.

Belinda nodded. "Yeah, but then I'm outta here after."

Brianna smiled. She hugged and kissed her mother good-bye. Cole was somewhere. Brianna and Cody then headed out.

"Okay, so is this how's its going to be for the rest of your life? You and Austin are only going to see each other at night?" Phoebe asked.

"We saw each other today," Belinda said. "He had to do some stuff. But no, it won't be like this the rest of my life, Mom. I'm just testing the demonic connection."

"Okay." Phoebe was not going to question her daughter. She just hoped this demonic connection was for real like Cole said it was.

Brianna was quiet the whole time in the car on the way to the dance. She was nervous. It was her first date and school dance with a boy. _Oh, my God, I'm going to have my first slow dance with a guy _ever_ tonight!_

"You okay?" Cody asked as he parked his car.

"Yes," Brianna said. She looked and saw they were at the school.

"Everything will be okay, Brianna. I won't let anything happen to you tonight!"

Brianna smiled. Cody smiled back and touched her hand, letting her know it would be okay. Brianna's smile grew wider.

"You ready to go have some fun?"

"Yes," Brianna said.

"Let's go then."

They both got out of the car and headed inside to the gym. The gym was decorated with a winter theme. It was the winter dance, of course. Eyes were on Brianna as she and Cody walked through the gym. There were whispers.

"Forget them," Cody said. "It's just you and me!"

Brianna smiled. She saw Prue and Andy as chaperons. They were part of the PTA. Prue made her husband part of it. She had wanted to do everything and everything to be part of her children's lives. She didn't have both parents around when she was growing up, but her children did, and everything was good.

Brianna and Cody joined the crowd of people dancing. Brianna had been to school dances before, but they had always been with Brooke and Adriana, or friends. It was more fun with Cody, though. Dancing with him was fun.

"Bri-Bri," Brooke said as she came over with her date, Eric.

"Brookey," Brianna said. She hugged her sister.

"You okay? Do I need to kick some ass yet?"

Brianna shook her head. "No, just stay close by!"

Brooke nodded her head. She did stay close to her sister.

When a slow song came on, Cody got closer to Brianna, his arms wrapping around her waist. Brianna feeling butterflies in her stomach, wrapped hers around his neck. Brianna had her head down. She couldn't meet Cody's gaze. Cody took his hand and lifted her head up underneath her chin. Her eyes looked down still, but then they met his. Cody smiled at her as they looked into each other's eyes. Brianna smiled, but cast her eyes around her.

Brooke, who was no stranger to slow dancing with a guy, was talking causally with Eric. Eric was a decent guy. He hadn't given Brianna a hard time for the video. He stood up for her. Not only because he had a date with her twin sister, but because that video had been a huge embarrassment.

Brianna looked again. She saw Adriana dancing with a guy. Adriana didn't have a date for the dance and went with some girlfriends. But now she was dancing with some guy, a junior. Brianna forgot his name.

The slow song finished and a fast one quickly began to play.

"I'm thirty," Cody said. "How about you?"

"Yes," Brianna said.

"Shall we get something to drink?"

"Yes."

Cody smiled. He took her hand and led her to the refreshment table.

"Brianna, you look beautiful," Patrick, Piper and Leo's youngest son, said to his cousin.

"Thanks, Pat," Brianna said.

"Patrick," A feminine voice said. Patrick smiled. He went over to the girl and went out onto the dance floor with him.

"The ultimate ladies' man," Cody said.

"Yes, nothing like his big brother," Brianna said.

Cody smiled. He got them two cokes. They went and sat down.

"So how many cousins do you have all together?" Cody asked.

"Eight. Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy have two kids. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo have three, and Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige have three."

"Big family. Wish I had that."

"Oh yeah, you just have a brother and a few cousins, right?" Brianna asked.

"Yep. I can't even handle them."

"I can't my family at times, but I love them. I know I want to strangle my older brother and sister, and older cousins at times."

"What about Brooke?"

"Sometimes because we spend so much time together, because we're twins. But I love her to death."

"You are that way for everyone in your family, though, right?"

"Yes."

Brianna had fun the rest of their time at the dance. Cody only left her side once or twice to use the restroom, but other than that he never felt her alone. She really enjoyed each and every slow dance they had. The dance lasted from seven to eleven. It was a great four hour fun.

"Brianna and Brooke are both home, Mom and Dad," Belinda said looking out the living room window to see her sisters being dropped off.

"Okay, that's fine," Phoebe said. She sat on the sofa reading. Cole sat beside her, talking to Austin.

Austin told Belinda he wanted to meet her family, parents and siblings at least. She didn't care. She was in love with him and it was for real.

Cole liked Austin so far. He was okay. He hadn't tried anything stupid of trying to kill Phoebe or anything. That was a good thing.

Brooke walked through the front door of the house. She closed it behind her. Brianna and Cody were on the porch, talking. Brooke had known her sister had had a lot of fun, because she saw it with her own two eyes and Brianna had been smiling the whole night too.

"Hello Belinda, Dad, and Austin, I assume," Brooke said. She sensed her sister, father, and Austin. She walked into the living room and saw them. "Hey Mom."

"Hey," Phoebe said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, and Brianna did too. She's just saying good night to Cody. I think we'll be seeing more of him."

"Good," Cole said.

"Austin, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, and you're Brooke," Austin said.

"Yes." She shook his head. "It's nice to meet you. Please don't kill me and my family."

Everyone laughed.

"I won't," Austin said. "You'll be seeing a lot of me."

Brooke smiled. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Okay, sweetheart," Phoebe said.

Brooke shimmered to her room. It was easier that way.

"I had so much fun tonight, Cody," Brianna said. "Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed the company," Cody replied.

Brianna smiled.

"You want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'd like that!" She quickly blurted.

Cody smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Do you mind if Nick, Alex, and Chris join us? They'll have their girlfriends with them so you won't be alone with us guys."

"That's fine. Just call me tomorrow."

"I will. I'll also let you know what we're doing too. We left it up to their girlfriends."

"So we'll be doing girlie stuff."

"Hopefully not all girlie stuff," Cody said.

Brianna smiled.

Cody looked at his watch. "I gotta go. My curfew is midnight."

Brianna nodded. "Understandable."

"Good night," Cody said.

"Good night." She took a change, leaning forward and kissing Cody. He kissed her back.

Brianna walked into the house and few minutes later, a huge smile on her face. She went into the living room.

"Hey you," Phoebe said.

"Hi."

"Did you have fun?" Cole asked.

"The best."

"Bri, this is Austin," Belinda said. "Austin, this is Brianna."

"Hi."

"Hello Brianna. Glad to hear you had a good night," Austin said.

"Thanks. I am too. Thanks for saving my sister. I would have been lost without her today."

"You're welcome."

Brianna smiled. She looked at her sister. Belinda smiled. She went over to her. The two walked out into the foyer.

"I kissed him," Brianna said.

"You did. That's great!" Belinda said.

"Yes, it was great! I had so much fun tonight!"

"I'm very glad." She hugged her sister.

"Things are finally looking up for me, Bea."

"Me too. But it is about time for you, Bri."

Brianna smiled.

Chapter 66

"Well, my dear sisters," Phoebe said six months later. She was out to lunch with them all: Piper, Prue, and Paige. "I just found out some great news."

"What?" Paige asked.

"Well, just enjoy the fact that your girls are only in middle school, because my oldest is having a baby!"

"Oh, my God," Piper said.

"Belinda's pregnant?" Prue asked with a smile.

"Yes," Phoebe said. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Congratulations!" Paige said. She hugged her third oldest sister. She was sitting right next to her, Prue on her other side.

"Thanks."

Piper threw her arms around Phoebe and hugged her too. She sat between Phoebe and Prue. "We're the first ones to have children and now we're the first to be grandmothers. I love it!"

"I'm very glad I'm not a grandmother yet!" Prue said. "My son just graduated high school!"

"Yes, I don't need my fifteen year old son getting any girls pregnant until he's out of high school at least!" Paige said.

"Yes, all of our kids getting out of high school before they have children!" Phoebe said. "Just two more years for the twins."

"Three more years for Patrick," Piper said.

"Three more years for Henry Jr, six more years for Hope, and seven years for Holly," Paige said.

"Adriana has two more years," Prue said.

"To our younger children getting out of high school before they have children," Piper said.

"To our younger children," Her sisters said.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby, Bea," Cole said to his daughter.

Belinda smiled. They were having lunch themselves. "I know."

"How's Austin handling the news?"

"He's thrilled."

"I'm very glad," Cole said. "The past six months have been great. You and Austin are soul mates." "Demonic," He whispered.

Belinda smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Austin. I've been so happy with him. I'm happier with him than I was with Derek, my longest relationship. Granted Derek was my first boyfriend too. There is an evil side to Austin, but he is like you, good on the inside."

Cole smiled. "Your mom is the reason why I'm good and you're the reason why Austin is good."

Belinda nodded. Austin had gone from a badass demon to a good guy like Cole had when he was Belthazor.

"You Charmed women are something."

Belinda smiled. "I know. Aunt Piper was the first to charm another magical being, Uncle Leo. Then Mom charmed who."

"That they did. But actually, Sam, Aunt Paige's dad was charmed by Grandma Patty."

"Oh, yes, yes. Aunt Piper and Mom got it from Grandma and then I got it from Mom."

"And your daughter will charm someone else."

"If I have a daughter. The children I have could be all boys."

"Very true," Cole said. "Your mom and I will be very happy with whatever your baby turns out to be, a boy or a girl."

"Me too," Belinda said. "I just want a healthy baby."

"A healthy baby that is a quarter witch and three-quarters a demon," Her father whispered.

Belinda smiled. She hadn't thought of that. Her baby was going to be more demonic than witch. _Interesting!_

Chapter 67

"You okay, Belinda?" Austin asked a few weeks later. She shrugged.

Ever since her lunch with Cole, she had been worried about her baby being one-fourth witch and three-fourths demonic. She was worried, because she didn't know what to expect of her baby. She didn't know if her baby would be completely evil or what.

"Something's wrong. I know it is."

"I'm worried about the baby," Belinda said.

"What about the baby?"

"I'm worried about who he or she is going to be."

"What do you mean, exactly? He or she is going to be our baby."

Belinda sighed. "Forget it! You wouldn't understand!" She stood up. "I'm going home!"

"Wait, Be…" Austin said. Belinda shimmered. It was quicker that way. Austin leaned back in the sofa in the living room of his apartment.

Belinda shimmered into the foyer of the house. She headed up-stairs to her room.

"Hey sweetheart," Phoebe said coming across her daughter in the hallway.

"Hi."

"What are you doing home? I thought you were staying the night with Austin."

"I was."

"What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

"No, I'm just worried."

"Worried? About what?" Phoebe asked.

"The baby what else, Mom?"

Phoebe nodded. "I was wondering when you were going to come to me with this. Come on; let's go into your room."

It was a little after 11:30. Brianna and Brooke were home and in their room. Benjamin was out with Carrie. Cole was in bed, of course.

"How did you know I would be coming to you about being worried about the baby, Mom?" Belinda asked. She sat down on her bed. Phoebe closed the bedroom door behind her and joined her daughter.

"Well, your father told me about your lunch with him. He said you two talked about the baby being mostly demonic and a quarter witch. I knew you would be worried about it."

Belinda sighed. "I am, Mom. I'm really worried."

"Why?"

"I don't know if my baby is going to be evil or not. He or she is going to have mostly demonic powers and I don't know if something in him or her will be evil or not."

Phoebe nodded. "Your baby is going to be who you and Austin raise him or her to be. Your father and I raised you and your siblings good, because we were good. Yes, your father has demonic powers, but he was good because of me. Austin is good. He has not killed any Innocents or witches since you two got together. He isn't going to. Your father hasn't killed any Innocents or witches in over twenty years. You can raise your baby to be good like you were raised."

"How exactly really."

Phoebe smiled. "Well, your baby will have three great aunts that are good, your cousins, who are all good, aunts and an uncle, who are good, and there is also your father and me, who are good too. Your child will be influenced by lots of good. Little Randy will show him or her the way. Your brother and sisters will show her the way too. Austin will too.

"Austin gave up everything for you! Just like your father gave up everything for me! We have a way of turning the bad boy good."

Belinda laughed. "Very true."

"Yes."

"So my baby will be good with the influence of good around him or her?"

"Yes, it worked with you and your siblings. I will ensure your baby is good! Your dad will turn. We will protect him or her too when they are born. There are going to be demons that are going to try and kill us all for your baby, because of it being very demonic and a lot of witch."

Belinda shook her head. "Well, they have to go through Austin and me to get our baby! I know I'm almost twenty-years old, but all I want is this baby and Austin for the rest of my life like you have had Daddy, me, Brooke, Brianna, and Ben."

"You'll have them, sweetheart. You'll have as many babies as you want, so will your sisters and Ben."

"Yes, well, Ben won't have as many kids as I want."

"Well, you have as many as you want. Make sure Austin can handle all those kids too."

"I will," Belinda said.

Phoebe kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Go back to him. Tell him what was on your mind and what I said. You'll feel better that way too."

Belinda nodded. "Okay." She kissed her mom and shimmered.

Phoebe smiled. She got up from Belinda's bed and went out of her room, turning the light off after her. She checked on Brooke and Brianna. The two were watching a movie.

"Don't stay up too late, girls," Phoebe said.

"It's summer!" Brooke said.

"I know."

"Good night, Mom," Brianna said.

"Good night."

Phoebe smiled and quietly went into the master bedroom. She got into bed with her husband. His arm wrapped around her. Phoebe smiled. After all her years with Cole, she wouldn't change anything in the world for those years they had. She wouldn't even change the pain they had been through non-stop in the first few years of their relationship with The Triad, Source, and others getting between them. They had won and they had over twenty years of marriage and four children to show for it. They were going to be grandparents.

That was the next step in their life together. They had raised their kids and now their oldest was going to have a baby of her own.

Chapter 68

"Mommy," Brianna said approaching her mother.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Phoebe asked. She was in the making dinner. No one was around. Cole was on his way home from work. Brooke was watching TV in the living room. Belinda was with Austin and Benjamin with Carrie.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears, baby." Phoebe smiled at her daughter.

"I'm ready to have sex with Cody! In fact, we already have, once!"

Phoebe's eyes widened. She turned away from her daughter and thought for a second.

"Mom?" Brianna questioned.

Phoebe turned back to her daughter. "Um…you have already had sex with Cody?"

"Yes. We used protection, though."

"When?"

"Yesterday," Brianna confused.

Phoebe nodded. "Okay, I'm a mother! You're my daughter. You came to me telling me you're sexually active and there is a reason why. You want to get on birth control, right?"

"Unless you want me having a baby in high school, then no."

"Hell no! No babies being born for you and Brooke until you're out of high school. I'll make an appointment for you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mom. Is Dad going to freak?"

"Freak about what?" Cole asked walking into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Brianna both looked at them. "Hi honey," Phoebe said.

"Hey Dad," Brianna said.

"Hi. What am I going to freak out about?" Cole said.

"Me…uh getting on birth control."

Cole nodded. He let it sink in for a minute. "Okay, just make sure Cody still wears a condom. All birth control isn't 100% effective. But if you have your own and Cody has his, you should be okay. Just know that is anything happens, your mom and I will help you take care of a baby so you can finish high school and go to college. If that comes up."

Brianna smiled. "Thank you, Dad. But that I already know. Cody and I have been together for seven months, and I know he isn't using me for sex, or he would have dumped me months ago when I didn't give it up."

"Yes, but that could have been an act too. Just be careful."

"I will and am, Daddy. I'll always be one of your little girls."

"That I know." Brianna smiled. She hugged her father. She then left the kitchen.

Cole smiled at his wife. "Two down, one to go."

Phoebe laughed. Belinda and Brianna had had sex. Brooke had not yet. She was waiting for that right guy. Cody was that right guy for Brianna. Belinda didn't have sex until she was seventeen. Derek, her first boyfriend, had been the one to take her virginity. Belinda had wanted to wait until she was seventeen, actually.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get lucky and Brooke won't come to us for another year."

"To be honest, I thought Brooke would have had sex before Brianna," Phoebe said.

"Me too. But we know Brianna is with a good guy and we wanted all our daughters' first times with be with good guys, because it's the first time."

"The only first time I care about these days was our first night together. That was amazing."

"It was," Cole said. He went over to his wife and kissed her. "I never regretted that night. I was in love with you then. The Triad could have kissed my ass, and they did, because I killed them."

"You sure did. They and the Source are dead."

"Yes, but it is only a matter of time before someone takes over the Underworld again. There is bound to be another Source."

"You and the kids are the most powerful demons alive, baby," Phoebe said. "Belinda's children are going to be powerful too. Nothing can out beat you all!"

Chapter 69

Phoebe sighed. She stood in the doorway of Benjamin's empty room. It was an evening in mid-August. It was the end of summer vacation for everyone. Brooke and Brianna started their first day of their junior of high school the next day. Benjamin started his third year of college and Belinda her fourth year of college.

It was a lot for Phoebe. Benjamin had actually moved out of the house. He moved into a three-bedroom apartment with cousins, Parker and Elliott. The boys needed to get away from home and parents, and be on their own.

Phoebe, Prue and Piper were sad to see their sons move out and into their own place. They were glad the three would be living together. But Benjamin and Elliott were the only sons of Phoebe and Prue, and they were sad because their sons were gone. Piper was sad, because Parker was her first born son.

"Hey," Cole said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Hey," Phoebe said. She leaned into her husband. "I can't believe he's gone. I never thought this day would come, one of our kids has left the nest."

"I know. Belinda will be the next. I'm surprised she hasn't moved in with Austin yet."

Phoebe nodded. "A lot happened in the last eight months. Belinda found her demonic mate and they're having a baby. Brianna finally got a boyfriend, and one who loves her. Brooke is still the same, but that'll change. Now Benjamin has moved out of the house. Our kids are grown up."

"I know. But we have a grandchild on the way. That is the next thing to happen when your kids are grown up."

"One of the next things. They usually get married first sometimes."

"The others will."

Phoebe laughed.

"I can't believe we're going to be juniors," Brooke said as she and Brianna got ready for bed.

"I know, but why are you excited for being a junior? You should wait and be excited a year from now when we're seniors," Brianna replied.

"Yes, but being a junior is the next best thing than being a senior. You're going to be dating a senior too. That is exciting!"

Brianna chuckled. "Whatever. Cody is still the same person. Who cares if he's going to be a senior? He might care, but I don't."

"You should care if you're still together at the end of the school year and he goes away to college."

"That is nine, ten months from now, Brooke. I'm not worrying about it. Cody isn't either."

"Well, you should be worried about starting a new school year all together, Brianna. There might be some single girls and they could be interested in senior guys."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Brianna asked. "Is this what this is? Do you want me to give you Benjamin's room? Are you pissed because I get to move into next weekend?"

"No, I'm just looking out for you, Brianna. At Cody's party last night, I heard girls talking, and I'm just worried."

Cody had had an end of summer pool party last night. There had been a lot of people there; some were party crashers, but whatever.

"I can handle those girls, Brookey." Brianna got into bed.

Brooke shook her head. Things were great between Brianna and Cody, but these could change. They had been together for eight months. Brooke didn't want her sister to get a broken heart. Brianna was in love with Cody. Brooke had seen how Belinda was heartbroken when she and Derek broke up years ago. Brooke had been heartbroken when her first boyfriend broke up with her. She hadn't told him she loved him, but she knew he knew. He didn't love her and that must have been the difference.

_My siblings are happy. Let me be happy now. _

"I love this," Benjamin said as he lay in bed with his girlfriend, Carmella "Carrie" of almost a year.

"I love it too," Carrie said. "I finally have a place to escape to and not deal with parents."

Benjamin laughed. Carrie was the only girl of her parents' four children. Her parents drove her nuts. Her parents weren't happy about her spending the night at Benjamin's place, but she told them she was nineteen years old, almost twenty, and an adult and should be allowed to spend the night with her boyfriend. Especially when Benjamin and Carrie had been together for nearly a year.

"I think you should look for a place with friends," Benjamin said.

"Good idea. Actually, Lindsay's roommate is moving out and she asked if I wanted to move it with her. My parents would love that."

"You're almost twenty-years old, Carrie. I think its time you leave your nest. You need to!"

"I know, Ben, but wasn't it hard for you to move out of your parents house?"

"Yes, but I'm living with my cousins. I'm still with family."

"Living with your cousins is completely different from living with your parents and siblings. It would be hard for me just to move out and leave my brothers and parents. Isn't it hard leaving your parents and sisters behind?"

"They can live without me, just like yours can live without you."

"How about I just stay with you every single night?" Carrie asked.

Benjamin smiled. "I'd like that, but you'd enjoy being with Lindsay or your little brothers more. Let's see where we are in another month or so before we go moving in together. If we do, Henry Jr. can move in here with Parker and Elliott."

"That's an idea. You and I should just have moved into together. But another month or so is good for me. Maybe I should move in with Lindsay and enjoy living away from home for awhile so you can do the same."

"Yes, we should do that."

"It's a deal then?" Carrie asked.

"It's a deal," Benjamin said. He leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. "I love you, Carrie."

"I love you too, Ben."

"Can I tell you something about my family and you not freak out?"

"I'll try not to."

"Well, you know how my family and I are into witchcraft and Wicca?"

"Yes," Carrie said. "I think that is cool. I don't care what you believe in. You are your own person, Ben, and so is your family."

"Well, all the witchcraft is real!"

"What?"

"Um, yeah." Benjamin shimmered out of bed and onto his feet.

Carrie shot right up in bed. She was totally shocked. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Um, my mom and aunts are real witches with real magical powers. They're known as the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time. My siblings, cousins, and I are the next generation of them, so we're just as powerful. Paulina, her brothers, my sisters, and I are all especially powerful. My Uncle Leo was a Whitelighter, which a guardian angel for witches. He had powers and his children now have those. My dad used to be a powerful demon. He then turned mortal and then back into a demon. My sisters and I have witch and demonic powers. Elliott and Adriana are regular witches, because Uncle Andy is mortal. Aunt Paige is half witch, half Whitelighter like Paulina and her siblings are. So Henry Jr and his sisters have witch and Whitelighter powers thanks to their mom."

"You're part demon?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, Austin is a demon. He is Belinda's demonic mate."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." He shimmered again.

Carrie freaked when he appeared in bed again. She jumped out of it. "How are you doing that?"

"It's called shimmering. It's how demons get from one place to another. Whitelighters can orb. Aunt Paige, her kids, Paulina, Parker, and Patrick can all orb. My sisters and dad can shimmer, along with Austin, because he is an actual demon. Uncle Leo was a Whitelighter but become a mortal after Patrick was born to grow old with Aunt Piper. Uncle Andy and Uncle Henry are mortals. They have never been magical. They just join involved with it when they fell in love with my aunts."

Carrie took a few deep breathes. "So Belinda is pregnant with a demon child?"

"Yes."

"Wow, this so goes against my religious believes."

"Demons and warlocks are the evil ones! Witches and Whitelighters are the good ones!"

"Okay, if demons are evil why is your mom married to a demon?"

"He a demon sent to kill my mom and aunts back in 2000. He fell in love with my mom. He was part demon, part mortal then. He had suppressed his human half for a lot of years, but he was able to love my mom because of it. He had become mortal a year later. My mom made a potion that killed his demonic half. He was possessed by a strong demon after that, because the demon needed to kill my mom and aunts. My mom and aunts killed him, but he stayed behind in the demonic wasteland. His love for my mother kept him a live. He got a whole bunch of powers from other demons that died in the wasteland, and he came back.

"My mom wanted to divorce and be rid of my dad, but she got a sign that were meant to be. My aunts spilt tea and coffee on the divorce papers, which was the sign. My mom went to my dad and told him she wanted to give their marriage a second chance. Twenty-two years later, here we are."

Carrie nodded. "Okay, I want Parker and Elliott. I want them to say to me they're a witches and Whitelighters."

Benjamin held his hand out to Carrie. She hesitated. She then took it and the two walked out of his bedroom. Benjamin yelled for his cousins. They came out of the rooms, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Are-are you two witches?" Carrie asked.

"Yes," Elliott said.

"Half witch, half Whitelighter," Parker said. He orbed.

"Okay," Carrie said. "What do you do?" She looked at Elliott.

Elliott smirked. He blew some empty boxes up. Carrie gave a yelp.

"It's okay," Benjamin said. He created an energy and fire ball, one in each hand.

Carrie took a deep breath. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Okay…um…"

"We're harmless Carrie," Parker said. "We help good people and innocents. Since I'm part Whitelighter, I can't kill anyone, which is kind of hard since I vanquish warlocks and demons."

"So Paulina and Patrick are just like you?"

"Yes, but Paulina is a little more powerful than me and our brother, because she is the first born. Belinda is a little bite more powerful than Ben and their sisters, first born thing."

"Yeah, I'm just a regular old witch like my mom, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Phoebe are," Elliott said. "I'm powerful, but not as powerful as Paulina and Belinda, because they're half breeds."

"Watch it, Elliott!" Benjamin said.

"Sorry."

"So Elliott, you, Adriana, your mom, Aunt Piper, and Ben's mom are all regular witches?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, you know how Aunt Paige is our moms' half sister?"

"Yes."

"Well, Paige's father is, was a Whitelighter like Uncle Leo was. Grandma Patty wasn't very powerful since she's not a Charmed one like her daughters are. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper are powerful, because they're Charmed Ones, and when they got together with their husbands, Paulina and Belinda were powerful, because they were the first born. Belinda's baby is going to be powerful too. I think it's a cross-over thing. The first born half bred is powerful for a Charmed one, hence Paulina and Belinda for Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe."

Carrie smiled. "I think it. The first born are also girls. Girl power!"

"Oh, don't start," Elliott said.

Parker grunted

"Yeah, Parker and I hate our older sisters for being more powerful than us," Benjamin said.

Carrie laughed. "So since your witches and stuff, you can write spells and create potions to get whatever you want, right?"

"No," Parker said. "That is personal gain and that is against the rules as being a good person. If we were evil then it would be okay."

Carrie nodded. "Well, I knew there was something special about you and your family, Ben. I just never expected it of witches and demons."

Benjamin smiled. "So I haven't scared you away?"

"Not yet. I think I'd like to see you all in action."

"Um, seeing us in action against evil is not good for you," Elliott said.

"I meant potions and spells."

"Well, sometime tomorrow, I'll show you a potion and a spell," Benjamin said.

"Cool. Now how about we go back to bed. Shimmer us there?"

Benjamin smiled. "Good night, Parker and Elliott."

"Night," His cousins chorused.

Benjamin grabbed his girlfriend's hand and shimmered them into his bedroom.

"Ooh, I'm going to like this," Carrie said.

Benjamin laughed. "My mom loves the shimmering. Aunt Piper loved the orbing when Uncle Leo had it. Uncle Henry loves the orbing with Aunt Paige."

"Oh, so Paulina orbs her and Nathan?"

"Yep."

"Does Brianna shimmer her and Cody?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he knows the family secret, actually."

Carrie nodded. "Well, if he doesn't know and Brianna tells him, I hope he doesn't freak out."

"Yes, that would suck. That is the biggest downer we've all had with relationships," Benjamin said.

"Well, I'm not freaked. As long as you don't kill me and my family."

"I would have done that already, sweetheart."

"Good point."

Benjamin laughed. "I'm glad you know now."

Carrie smiled. "I am too." She kissed her boyfriend passionately.

Chapter 70

So much happened over the coming months. Benjamin and Carrie's relationship grew as did Brianna and Cody's. Brooke got a boyfriend, who was a friend of Adriana's. They didn't last long, though. Belinda moved in with Austin and they prepared for the birth of their child.

"Adriana just broke up with her boyfriend today," Brooke said to her mom one day in December.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe said.

"Yes, he was getting on her nerves."

Phoebe nodded.

Her niece, Adriana had met a nice guy on the first day of school in August. They dated for a couple months, but she dumped him. The little prick had been seeing her best friend behind her back. They had also been stupid enough to show up at Piper's restaurant, P4 and make out. Customers got very upset and demanded the manager do something. Since Piper was the owner and there, a waitress told her what was going on. Piper approached the making out teen couple, only to discover that they were the best friend and current boyfriend of her favorite niece, Adriana. The two even asked Piper not to tell Adriana.

Piper was not stupid and not going to tell her niece what she saw. She told Adriana, only because she thought her niece should know. Adriana dumped that jackass and started dating a fellow junior shortly after. But apparently, they were over with.

"So are you two going to the Winter dance tonight?" Phoebe asked.

It was the same dance a year ago that Brianna had been to with Cody Stuart. It was the dance that changed Brianna's life and made her very happy, because she had a boyfriend now.

"No, we're going to the movies. Brianna and Cody aren't going either. Their anniversary is on Sunday, so they decided to make the whole weekend a special one," Brooke said.

"Very sweet. Wait until your father hears about it."

Brooke laughed. Cole was still very glad one of his children was single, especially it being a daughter. He wished Brianna were single. He had actually hoped all his daughters had waited until college to date, but that didn't work out when Belinda dated Derek years ago. He had hopes of his other daughters waiting until college, but again that didn't work out. He hoped Brooke would stay single until she went college. That wouldn't work out either.

"Hello, my wonderful mother and one of my sisters," Belinda said. She had just shimmered into the living room. She had a big old pregnant belly.

"Hi, sweetheart," Phoebe said.

"Hi, Bea. How are you and the baby?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine, but this kid is driving me nuts. I just thank her for not doing magic during doctor's appointments," Belinda said. She sat on the sofa with her mother. Brooke sat on the floor. It was comfortable for her.

Phoebe smiled. She was very happy to hear that she was going to be a grandmother of a female demon child. Everyone liked to irritate Belinda and call the baby a demon child, but she really wasn't. She was quite good in the womb actually. Her powers were triggers when Belinda was fighting demons and warlocks. Belinda was twice as powerful, because of her demonic child.

"How's Austin?"

"He's fine. He's being 'normal' right now."

Brooke laughed. She knew her sister's demonic mate and father of her future niece was working. Austin, once evil demon like Cole, was trying to have a somewhat normal life and not kill innocents or witches. He saved them with his girlfriend and mother of his child.

"Austin and I decided on a name for the baby," Belinda said.

"Really, what?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, we're keeping the B tradition for you, Mom." Phoebe laughed. "We're going with Blair."

"Blair," Brooke said. "Such a witch, demon name."

"You only say that because of the Blair Witch thing, sweetheart," Phoebe said. "What about a middle name?"

"I was thinking Phoebe for after my mommy," Belinda said.

"You're so sweet, Bea."

"Blair Phoebe Halliwell-Turner?" Brooke asked.

"Blair Phoebe Stevens," Belinda said.

"Who is going to be her godmother and godfather?"

Belinda smiled. "Well, I don't plan on dying, and neither does Austin."

"But she needs someone to come to other than her parents."

"You, Bri, and Ben are going to be her aunts and uncle. That's enough. I don't need to give her a godmother or godfather."

"Belinda, just humor your siblings," Phoebe said. "Brianna and Ben are going to be asking the same thing."

"I have to think about that."

"Me. I should be her godmother!"

Belinda groaned. "All right! You can be Blair's godmother. I'll make Benjamin her godfather."

"What about one of your cousins instead?" Phoebe asked.

"Forget my cousins," Belinda said. She stood up and shimmered out of the living room.

Phoebe looked at Brooke. Brooke shrugged and smiled. Phoebe smiled. "Brianna is going to hate you."

"I already hate her because she has a boyfriend. It works out."

Phoebe shook her head.

"Make me a potion that can kill me, please," Cole said to his wife later that evening.

Phoebe laughed. It was just her and her husband for dinner. Their oldest children had both moved out so they didn't have to worry about them. Brianna was out with Cody, and Brooke was out with Adriana.

"You do not like the fact that your baby girl has been dating for someone for almost a whole straight year, do you, babe?"

"One of my baby girls," Cole corrected her. "And yes."

"Brianna is seventeen years old and not a little girl anymore. The same goes with Brooke. Brooke is going to have another boyfriend again. Our children are grown up and the next step in grandparents, which is going to happen in a few months. We are having a granddaughter."

"I get that. But Brianna and Brooke are still in high school. Belinda is twenty-one years old. She is definitely all grown up. My little girls are still kids."

"What about when they turn eighteen next September?" Phoebe asked. "Are they still going to be kids? They'll be legalized as adults."

"Don't remind me."

Phoebe smiled. "Come on, Cole. You knew this was going to happen. We have a few more years and then the twins will gone. Then you and I have the house to ourselves. Plus we'll be having grandchildren coming in."

"They're my little girls, Phoebe. I have a right to think of them still as them or wish them still as little girls."

"Yes, well, they're not, especially Brianna."

Chapter 71

On February 26th, Belinda gave birth to her daughter, Blair Phoebe Stevens, making her parents proud grandparents. Phoebe was overjoyed when she first laid eyes on her first grandchild. Blair looked just like her mother had when she was born. That brought back many happy memories for not just Phoebe, but for Cole. He was very happy to be a grandfather.

On June 15th, Brianna and Cody celebrated their year and half anniversary. Cody gave her a promise ring.

"Mom and Dad," Brianna squealed with delight.

"What? What?" Phoebe asked walking out of the living room. Brianna and Cody had just gotten back from dinner.

"Where's Dad?"

"In here," Cole said. He was on the sofa.

"Cody gave me a promise ring," Brianna said running into the living room and showing her father her left hand.

"What?" Cole said. "You gave my daughter a promise ring?"

"I did," Cody said, scared.

"Cole," Phoebe said.

"Why? Why?" Cole said.

"Because I love Brianna and if we last for another year, I want to marry her," Cody said.

Cole stood up. "Do you know our family secret?"

"About you all being demons, witches, and Whitelighters?" Cole gave Cody a look. "Yes, I know, Mr. Turner. Brianna told me on our year anniversary. I was freaked out at first, but I know Brianna and her whole family are all special. I can deal with the demons and warlocks coming after us."

"You say that now," Cole said.

"He has already dealt with demons, Dad," Brianna said. "We have dealt with them, because we were at Austin and Belinda's. Demons were trying to take Blair. Cody got hurt, yes, but a quick shimmer to Paulina and she healed him quickly. No harm done."

"That was only one attack. They get worse!"

"Enough, Cole!" Phoebe said.

Cole looked at his wife. Phoebe glared at him. Brianna grabbed Cody by the hand. She led him out of the room and up-stairs to see Brooke.

"What the hell was that all about, Cole?" Phoebe snapped.

"She's only seventeen!" Cole snapped back.

"So what? She's in love. Your little girl is not a little girl anymore. She'll be eighteen in less than three months. You need to get a grip and realize Brooke and Brianna are grown up. Their age might not show it yet, but on September 3rd they will be adults and there is not much we can do to stop them. Brianna and Brooke could leave this house and go live somewhere else. I wouldn't be surprised if you did make the girls want to leave and go live with Prue and Andy. They'd be happy with Adriana."

Phoebe turned her back on her husband. She went up-stairs to give her condolences to Brianna and Cody. She thought it was sweet.

Phoebe asked Brianna not to tell the rest of the family about her promise ring for awhile. Cole needed time to cool down. Brianna understood.

Later that month, Brooke went to a wedding with Adriana and Andy. The wedding was the daughter of an old friend and co-worker of Andy. Prue was also the photographer for the wedding.

Brooke had met a guy named Lucas Phillips at the wedding. Lucas had been the brother of the groom. He and Brooke ended up spending most of the wedding reception talking, and dancing. A few days after the wedding reception, they went out on a date. They hit it off.

Lucas was twenty years old and starting his junior year of college in August. He was a sweet guy too. He treated her with respect and didn't try anything stupid on their first date. They didn't kiss on the first date. Brooke just gave him a kiss on the cheek. By the third date they shared their first kiss.

Brooke didn't let Cole meet him for a few weeks. She had a right to do that. When Cole met his daughter's new boyfriend, he was treated with respect and Lucas wasn't all over Brooke like some other guys she had dated previous.

Cole liked Lucas and he treated Lucas fairly.

"Brianna and Cody, I want to apologize to the both of you for the way I acted when you told me about the promise ring," Cole said to his daughter and her boyfriend. "I need to realize that Brianna is not a little girl anymore and she is in love and will one day, maybe be engaged to you, Cody. You are a great thing that happened to Brianna and I hope you two last forever."

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," Cody said.

"Call me Cole."

"Thank you, Cole."

Cole smiled. He looked at his daughter. "Thank you, Daddy," Brianna said.

"You're welcome."

Brianna threw her arms around her dad and gave him a bear hug. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

"Keep making her happy and taking care of her when she's with you, Cody."

"I will."

Cole shook hands with Cody.

Chapter 72

On Saturday, May 30, 2026, it was a big day for Phoebe and Cole. It was the day the last of their children graduated high school. Brianna and Brooke were graduating. The twins were so excited.

"Brooke and Brianna, let's go," Phoebe shouted to her daughters.

The twins both made their way down-stairs and into the foyer. They were dressed in new dresses and shoes they had gotten especially for graduation. Brianna's dress was a light pink spaghetti strap dress with a v-neck front. Brooke's dress was a purple halter dress. They worn their graduation gowns over their dresses, but their gowns were open compared to being zipped up during the ceremony. They carried their cap with their tassel attached and having a charm reading 2026 hanging from the tassel.

Benjamin clapped his hands as he saw his little sisters. His fiancée, Carrie started clapping upon seeing her future sister-in-laws. She and Benjamin had both graduated college earlier than month. Belinda and Austin began clapping too. Belinda held her fifteen-month-old daughter in her arms. Blair seeing everyone clap got excited and clapped too.

"Yay!" Phoebe said. She walked over to her daughters and hugged them both.

Cole walked over to them and hugged them both as well. "You two have made us proud."

"Thank you, Dad," Brianna said.

"We couldn't have made it this far without great parents and siblings," Brooke said.

Phoebe and Cole hugged their daughters and kissed them too. The two then both went over to their older brother and sister, hugging them.

"Come on, let's go see you graduate," Carrie said.

"Sounds good," The twins said.

The twins met up with Adriana in the gym of their high school. Graduation was taking place on their football fields. Graduates were told to meet in the school gym.

"We finally made it," Adriana said hugging her cousins.

"We did," Brianna said.

"Thank god, we're graduating so you don't have to be pregnant in high school anymore," Brooke said.

"I'll say," Adriana said. She had just started her twenty-third week of pregnancy; she was over five and half months along. Her boyfriend was a twenty-three year old police officer. They had met nearly a year ago, which was at the wedding Brooke had met her boyfriend, Lucas.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good. I'm going to tell the sex of the baby to everyone today."

"Awesome," Brianna said. "Thanks for telling us before everyone." Brooke agreed

"You're welcome. Matt's parents and my parents are the only other ones that know, plus Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. I had to tell them. My mom said if she let it slip, there would be hell to pay."

"Okay, graduates, let's line up and get out to the field."

All the graduates began to line up. They lined up in two lines. Everyone got to sit where they wanted and walk with whoever they wanted. Their names would be announced by cards the announcers were handed.

The three cousins lined up together and walked to the football field from the gym behind one another. Adriana was wedged between the twins. Brooke and Brianna wanted one of their names to be called, followed by their cousin's, and the other twin's. Their family wouldn't be expecting it, because they thought Brooke and Brianna would want their names called one after the other.

When they were on the football field, sitting with their fellow graduates, the principal got everyone's attention. It was Ms. Camden now Mrs. Davis still as principal of the school. It was the introduction and everything. Then the presentation of colors followed. Everyone said the Pledge of Alliance and then everyone sang the National Anthem while the band played it.

After the presentation of colors, the class president made a speech to his graduates. After the president's speech, the graduates were all called up. Brooke's name would be called first of her and Brianna. It took awhile for their names to be called, because they were in the third to last row of seats on their side of the aisle.

"Brooke Kathryn Halliwell-Turner."

Brooke made her way across the stage. She heard her family cheering for her. Her cousins at the bottom of the steps to stage were too. She shook hands with Mrs. Davis and took her diploma.

"Adriana Rose Trudeau."

Adriana made her way across the stage, hearing her family cheer. She shook hands with the principle and took her diploma.

"Brianna Allyson Halliwell-Turner."

Brianna made her way across the stage and heard her family cheer as well. She shook hands with Mrs. Davis, took her diploma and made her way back to her seat.

After all the graduates' names were announced, the valedictorian came up and made her speech.

"Congratulations Class of 2026. I top my cap to you." She lifted her cap and threw it in the air. Her graduates followed her.

The twins and Adriana went to meet up with their family and boyfriends. Piper, Leo, Paulina, Nathan, Andy, Prue, Elliott and his girlfriend, Kayla, Paige, and Henry were all there with Phoebe, Cole, Belinda, Austin, Benjamin and Carrie. Paige's kids didn't care to go to graduation and their cousins didn't care they missed it. Parker and Patrick were being good uncles and taking care of Paulina's son, Randy and Ryder.

"Congratulations, girls," Phoebe said, hugging her daughters. Adriana hugged her parents and brother.

"We're so proud of you," Cole said, hugging his daughters next.

After hugging all their family members, Brianna and Brooke hugged and kissed their boyfriends.

"Congratulations, baby," Cody said.

"Thank you," Brianna said. She kissed him.

"Done with high school at last," Lucas said.

"I know. Now I'll be in college," Brooke said.

Phoebe and Cole were so proud of all their children. Both their oldest children had graduated high school and then college. Belinda was a mother and had someone to spend the rest of her life with. Benjamin had someone to spend the rest of his life with, Carrie. They were getting married in January.

Cole was very happy with Benjamin and Brooke. They both wanted to pursue a career in practicing law. Benjamin started law school in the fall. Brooke didn't mind being a paralegal, actually. Lucas, her boyfriend was going to be a lawyer too. It was one of the reasons why Cole liked him.

At a graduation party for the twins and Adriana, which was at P4, Piper's restaurant, the whole family was there. All aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings, significant others of cousins and siblings, plus children of siblings and cousins were all there, including Victor. He was in his late seventies, early eighties. (A/N: an estimation.)

"Okay, okay," Cole said getting the attention of everyone in the room. The family had a large room of the restaurant marked off for them. "Now this day is Brooke, Brianna, and Adriana's, our three graduates. I know Adriana has something she would like to say."

Adriana stood up. "Thanks, Uncle Cole," She said. "I know everyone is dying to know the sex of my baby. But I have to tell you all: Brooke, Brianna, my parents, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Leo all other than Matt's parents already know the sex of the baby. But for everyone else, I'm going to be the mother of a baby girl! Sorry, Elliott, no nephew for you this time."

"There's next time," Elliott shouted.

Everyone laughed.

Adriana gave a look to Cody. He stood up as she sat down. "Okay, I'm sure everyone can probably guess what I'm about to do." He grabbed Brianna by the hand and pulled her to where everyone could see them. He got down on one knee. Brianna laughed. She had known it was coming. "Brianna, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Brianna replied.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Brianna took the promise ring she wore on her left ring off. Cody replaced it with her engagement ring.

Phoebe and Cole were so happy. Cody had actually asked for Cole's permission before he proposed to Brianna. All was well and would be well.

The end!


End file.
